JUEGOS PELIGROSOS
by marce14
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos primos que todo el tiempo están compitiendo, y en su afán de demostrar quien es el mejor, se verán en envueltos en un juego peligroso donde estarán en riesgo muchos sentimientos.
1. ¿NIÑA?

**JUEGOS PELIGROSOS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Historia original, se prohíbe la copia parcial o total sin permiso de este material, sin primero pedirme permiso ; )**

**¿NIÑA?**

-Alice déjame ver- dije casi susurrando.

-bella, no seas egoísta, yo también quiero ver- dijo Alice casi empujándome.

Ahí estábamos, como unas tontas asomadas desde la cocina viendo a Edward con su nuevo compañero de estudio, era un joven de piel morena, tenia el cabello negro y le llegaba a los hombros, Dios que cara, que sonrisa y que CUERPO!, era súper sexy.

-oh, Bells, es perfecto- dijo de manera enérgica mi querida prima.

-tranquila prima, yo lo vi primero, ¡es mío!

- igual, no es mi gusto, es un poco rudo para mi- dijo con una gran sonrisa- por esta vez tu ganas bella.

No podía esperar que el sexy chico se fuera para poder abordar a mi querido primo y obligarlo a que me dijera ¿quien era?, ¿como se llamaba? ¿Que hacia? ¿Tenia novia?, pero espere paciente en mi cuarto, no podía irme a dormir sin averiguar algo.

Sentí las voces de Edward despidiéndose y finalmente escuche como cerraban la puerta principal, esa era la señal de que el misterioso compañero de Edward se había ido. Baje corriendo las escaleras, algo muy arriesgado para mi, considerando lo torpe que era, pero al fin logre llegar sana y salva a la mesa donde estaba mi objetivo.

-¿Cómo esta el mejor primos de todo el mundo?- pregunte fingidamente, realmente Edward y yo no éramos familia, Charlie y el tío Carlisle, se conocían desde la secundaria y eran los mejores amigos, y pues era normal pasar tiempo en la casa de ellos o ellos en la nuestra, así, nos empezamos a ver todos como una gran familia. Y digo grande por que éramos en total 6 primos, por el lado de mi familia éramos Jasper, Emmett y yo y por el lado de mis tíos eran Alice, Rosalie y Edward.

-que quieres primita, no finjas conmigo, se que detrás de esa amabilidad hay intereses ocultos- dijo suspicazmente.

-ja! Edward, me ofendes- dije sentándome, no podía fingir un segundo mas- y bien… ¿quien era tu nuevo amigo?

-lo sabia, ¡te gusto!- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Tal vez, primo por favor cuéntamelo todo, ¿Quién es?

-se llama Jacob Black, y quiero aclararte que no es mi amigo, tomamos una materia juntos y teníamos un proyecto que resolver- dijo muy serio – ah! Y por favor, Sácate esas ideas locas de la cabeza, simplemente… el no es para ti.

-¿QUEEE?? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso EDWARD CULLEN?- grite levantándome y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, realmente me dolía lo que acaba de decir ¿tan poca cosa era?

-no me malinterprete bella, es solo que el no es tu tipo- explicó - el es el típico chico popular y bueno tu…

- ¿Yo que? ¿Yo quee Edward?, ¡HABLA! – Volví a gritar, realmente estaba furiosa.

- bella olvídalo, el no anda con niñas como tu- Dijo entre risas.

Mi cara tenia que estar roja como un tomate de la ira, lo podía sentir, entonces me pare y le dije pausadamente – Eso lo veremos primito- lo estaba retando – esta niñita te va demostrar todo lo contrario- finalice fulminándolo con la mirada, di media vuelta hacia mi habitación.

-JA, ME MUERO DE GANAS POR VERTE EN ACCION- dijo sarcásticamente, ¿AH SI? Claro que me vería.

- PUDRETE EDWARD- fue lo último que grite antes de tirar la puerta de mi puerta. Si había algo que me divertía en la vida era competir con mis primos pero en especial con Edward, había sido así ¡desde niños! y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Fui directo a la cama, con algo tenia que descargar mi enojo y la victima fue mi almohada le di tantos golpes como pude, era un estúpido, como podía decir que era una niña, aunque con este comportamiento solo lo confirmaba, pero me las iba a pagar, le demostraría que Jacob se podía fijar en mi, ahora era algo personal, ya tendría mas oportunidades.

lastimosamente Edward y yo vivíamos en el mismo apartamento, fue un regalo de nuestros padres para todos, claro esta que como Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper terminaron primero ya llevaban un buen tiempo viviendo aquí, los últimos en llegar fuimos el fastidioso de mi primito y yo. Solo pensar eso me llenaba más de rabia.

Definitivamente, si Edward pensaba que yo era una niña, le demostraría lo contrario, estaba decidido, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis oscuros pensamientos, era un mensaje de texto, ¡TANYA! - tomábamos algunas clases juntas.

_BELLS, ESTAMOS REUNIDOS EN "LA QUINTA", DE ALGUNA MANERA TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR QUE GANAMOS LITERATURA INGLESA O ¿NO? : ). POR FAVOR VEN! TANYA!!!!!_

"La Quinta" era un bar cerca a la zona universitaria, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero era sabado y tenia tanta rabia, que tal vez bailar un poco me relajaría, además, esta era una gran oportunidad para vengarme de Edward, se iba a tragar sus palabras.

Me dirigí ansiosa a la habitación de Alice, quería invitarla, la verdad salir con ella era muy divertido y sabia que me ayudaría en mi pequeño plan. Al entra encontré a mi pequeña prima tendida en su cama leyendo revistas de moda. ¡TIPICO!.

-¿Prima? –Dijo sorprendida-¿Qué pasa?

-Alice, voy a reunirme con mis compañeros en "la quinta", ¿quieres venir?

-¿van tus hermanos?-pregunto entusiasmada, sabia perfectamente a que o mejor dicho a quien se refería.

-No, Alice, JASPER, no ira- dije, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de mi hermano, Alice estaba completamente enamorada y el tonto de Jasper ni lo notaba.

-oh, la verdad no Bells, no estoy de humor- dijo un tanto desanimada- y cuando preguntaba por tus hermanos no me refería a el en particular- finalizo sacándome la lengua.

-si, como sea, que lastima- pero, primita necesito tu ayuda.

-dime, ¿en que puedo ser útil?

-necesito verme realmente SEXY- sabia cual iba a ser su reacción, mi prima era una fanática de la moda y era feliz cuando yo le servía como su maniquí personal.

-Bella, has llegado al lugar indicado y lo sabes- claro que lo sabia, corría a su closet dando brincos de felicidad.

Después de probarme casi medio closet de mi prima, encontramos la combinación prefecta, Alice, me paso un top azul cielo y una diminuta falda negra la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero realmente ese era mi objetivo. Después de vestirme pase por sección de maquillaje y peinado, al verme en el espejo me lleve una gran sorpresa, definitivamente esa no era yo, era un poco atrevido para mi gusto.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto mi primita con curiosidad.

-Alice, eres un genio- le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí cuidadosamente ya que las sandalias que me obligo a poner la loca de mi prima eran una trampa mortal.

Cuando baje las escaleras, pude ver a Edward recostado en el sofá, viendo un partido de futbol, no podía perder la oportunidad.

Camine directo a el y me interpuse entre mi distraído primo y la tv, al verme, Edward dejo caer el control remoto al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡DIOS! ¿BELLA?- pregunto incrédulo, ¡siiiii! Había logrado mi objetivo, en esos momentos Edward no me miraba como una niña, estaba 100% segura.

Ok chicas esta es mi primer historia y por favor no sean tan duras conmigo ; ) espero les haya gustado el primer capi y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews…gracias por leer….


	2. DIVERSION

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Capitulo 2**

**DIVERSION**

No podía creer que la mujer que estaba frente a mi era nada mas ni nada menos que mi primita Bella!, no, no definitivamente no podía ser ella, estaba impresionado y como un tonto deje caer el control remoto, por favor ¿que me pasaba? solo era ella, mi insignificante prima, solo que un poco….Diferente.

-¡DIOS! ¿BELLA?- pregunte estúpidamente, claro que era ella.

-¿Donde están mis hermanos?- pregunto en un tono bastante serio, ¿seguiría enojada conmigo?, ciertamente Bella era muy rencorosa.

-están buscando cervezas para ver el partido, ¿Por qué?

-necesito las llaves del carro-contesto de forma seca, si, definitivamente seguía enojada.

-¿vas a salir? ¿A esta hora? -Era más que obvio.

-no, Edward no voy a salir, yo siempre me visto de esta forma para irme a dormir- auch! Siempre con su sarcasmo - y además ¿a ti que rayos te importa?

-no, no me importa, yo solo digo que esta es hora para que las niñas pequeña se cepillen los dientes y vayan directo a la camita- dije en un tono burlón, hacer enojar a Bella era tan fácil y era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿ah si?, pues esta niña-dijo señalando su cuerpo- tiene mejores planes que ir a dormir.

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo que la hiciera enojar más, cuando nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta, eran mis primos, habían llegado. Bella salió directo a recibirlos y yo atrás, no me quería perder la cara que haría Emmett al ver a su hermana vestida tan...Distinta, si había algo que caracterizaba a mi primo era lo celoso y protector que podía llegar a ser con ella, no tuve que esperar mucho para ver su reacción, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-ISABELLA SWAN, ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida de esa manera?

-no me llames así, Emmett, sabes que lo odio- grito Bella molesta- y voy a ir a un club con mis amigas, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, así que dame las llaves del carro.

-de ninguna manera, cuando te quites esa falda hablamos de las llaves- sentencio mi primo.

-¿ah si? Pues me voy en un taxi- dijo mi primita dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero, Emmett era más rápido que ella y sus sandalias no eran de gran ayuda, así que el logro tomarle ventaja interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡sobre mi cadáver!- sentenció Emmett con un tono bastante serio.

-Pe...Pero ¿Jasper?- se dirigió a su otro hermano haciendo pucheros, el casi siempre cedía a los deseos de su hermanita, pero, esta vez, todo fue diferente.

-lo siento Bells, Emmett tiene razón.

En esos momentos no aguate las ganas de intervenir, debía dar la estocada final, quería fastidiar a Bella (aun mas).

-primita –comencé y vi como dirigía sus ojos a mi con furia- yo pienso que deberías escuchar a tus hermanos, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti- dije muy serio, tratando de contener la risa.-la verdad, esa falda es un poco corta y no queremos que algún aprovechado llegue y ya sabes...- la cara de bella iba cambiando de colores y expresiones, definitivamente este era uno de los días mas divertidos de mi vida, su cara iba desde sorpresa, pasando por incredulidad, hasta llegar a la pura furia.

-EDWARD CULLEN, a ti nadie te pidió opinión-grito tirándome el celular que apretaba en su mano derecha, a DIOS gracias, siempre he sido un chico deportivo y no me costo nada atrapar el artefacto, antes de que se estrellara con mi cara.

-Bella, por favor, lo que dice Edward es muy cierto, deberías dar gracias de tenernos a nosotros para protegerte- continuo Jasper, y si quieres salir solo ve y cámbiate-dijo señalando las escaleras.

-¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO!-gritaba bella- ¡A TODOS ¡- ¿como podía decir que no era una niña? si solo sabia hacer berrinches.

-Bells, le debes una disculpa a Edward.

- JAMAS! -Sentencio mi prima, tirando la puerta de su habitacion, si seguía así, muy pronto la iba a dejar giratoria.

Sabía perfectamente que le habíamos arruinado su noche y que en esos momentos debía estar llorando y tirando todo lo que se le atravesara, era tan predecible.

-¿como va el juego?- pregunto emmet trayendo tres cervezas y acomodándose en el sofá.

-ciertamente, no le he prestado mucha atención- y ¿como?, si Bella había aparecido vestida de esa forma justo al inicio del juego.

Nos encontrábamos hablando, comentando y riéndonos sobre el juego, cuando sentimos un fuerte carraspeo que nos obligo a voltear. Ahí estaba Bella junto a mi pequeña hermana, llevaba un vestido azul que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era bastante ceñido al cuerpo, no vulgar y le quedaba muy bien, tenia que aceptarlo mi prima se veía realmente angelical.

-¡Emmett! ¿Podrías darme las llaves del carro?- pregunto Bella. Aparentemente no había logrado arruinar sus planes.

- claro que si hermanita- dijo tranquilamente mi primo- ves, Bella, como con un poco mas de tela, te puedes ver mejor.

-¿cierto que se ve hermosa?- pregunto mi hermana con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sabia que ella estaba atrás de todo ese cambio en Bella, y ciertamente había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Jasper.

-¿Edward? ¿Tu que dices?- insistía Alice.

-mmm- no podía aceptar que se veía linda, por lo menos no en público- para ser sincero, no se ve tan fea.- Vi como la cara de Bella se torcía en una mueca de disgusto y estaba preparado para recibir sus gritos e insultos, pero la respuesta fue totalmente diferente.

-gracias por sus comentarios chicos, ya me voy o llegare tarde- finalizo dirigiéndome una sonrisa muy dulce para venir de ella.

-Adiós, hermanita- dijo Emmett girándose hacia el televisor.

Bella salió de la sala y escuché como cerraba la puerta principal, no podía evitar sentir un poco de rabia, ya que no había podido amargar a mí prima de un todo, se había terminado mi diversión. Una fuerte vibración en mis pantalones, me saco de mis cavilaciones, lo saque rápidamente de mi bolsillo y me di cuenta que no era el mío, debía ser el que Bella me había arrojado, había un mensaje de texto, seria de mala educación leerlo, pero ¡bah! No me aguante.

_BELLS, ¡TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!, AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN QUE ESTA PREGUNTANDO INSISTENTEMENTE POR TI. RECUERDA ES EN "LA QUINTA" ; ). TANYA!!!!_

Por lo visto mi diversión no se había acabado, era sabado, y ver televisión con mis primos no era el mejor plan, definitivamente debía ir, amargarle un poco la noche a mi primita, divertirme un rato y por supuesto ligarme a una de las amigas de Bella, sabia que eso si la iba a poner de malas.

-Edward ¿para donde vas? Si pasas por la cocina, tráeme una cerveza- dijo Emmett al verme de pie.

-lo siento primo, pero ahora no estoy para hacerle de mesero, voy a salir- dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Sinceramente nunca había entrado a ese bar, solo lo había visto por fuera, pero siempre había una primera vez, baje de mi auto y me dirigí al lugar, era un poco pequeño, estaba decorado de una forma muy particular, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había grandes muebles de colores fuertes, luces y una pista de baile, no había mucha gente, así que fue muy fácil localizar a mi prima, estaba en una mesa bastante retirada con un chico rubio y se veía bastante divertida, estaba seguro que no le iba a durar mucho la sonrisa, Salí directo a su mesa.

-hola primita, que casualidad- sus ojos se dirigieron a mi llenos de sorpresa y claramente de enojo.

-EDWARD CULLEN, ¿que rayos estas haciendo aquí?- dijo con un grito de enojo. ¡Hecho! De su sonrisa no quedaba ni sombra.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, se que algunas creían que la reacción de Edward seria otra, pero pienso que todavía es muy pronto para que chorree la baba por ella ¿no creen?, si les gusta, please dejen sus comentarios y no sean tan duras conmigo. Gracias; besos


	3. CLUB

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**CLUB**

**BELLA POV**

Edward realmente me había hecho enojar, primero me insulto llamándome niña, segundo se había aliado con mis hermanos para dañarme la salida y tercero decirme que no me veía tan ¡FEA! ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacerme la vida imposible?, y la respuesta era clara ¡NO!, entendía perfectamente que una de las diversiones personales de mi primo era verme sufrir, pero ya por hoy era suficiente así que debía simplemente relajarme y disfrutar de la noche, me lo merecía. Abrí la ventana del carro para poder sentir la brisa de la noche y de verdad estaba empezando a sentirme tranquila, ya tendría tiempo para cobrárselas.

Estacione el carro lo bastante cerca de la entrada para que los guardias pudieran cuidarlo, ya tenia suficientes cosas en mi cabeza como para tener que responderle a Emmet por su preciado carro.

-¡hola! Sam, Paul ¿como están? – dije enérgicamente saludando a los dos jóvenes parado en la puerta del club, ellos eran los encargados de la seguridad.

- ¿que hay de nuevo bella?, tenias tiempo de no visitarnos- dijo Sam devolviéndome el saludo- Tanya esta adentro con los demás creo que te están esperando.

-gracias, chicos nos vemos ¡la música me llama!- finalice despidiéndome de mis amigos, la verdad "La quinta" era un bar que me gustaba frecuentar con mis compañeros de clases, por lo tanto, todos ahí me conocían.

Al entrar la música me inundo, realmente necesitaba esta salida, no había mucha gente y en una de las mesas mas grande estaba Tanya y los demás, al verme mi compañera no me dejo llegar a su mesa y me interceptó a mitad de camino.

-¡Bells!, pensé que no vendrías, te he mandado mensajes como loca- dijo mi amiga con un tono de fingido enojo, ¿como iba a ver mis mensajes?, si no tenia idea del paradero de mi celular y en la manos de mi primo y conociendo su mente macabra, no me extrañaría que mi pobre celular, al inodoro hubiera ido a parar.

-Hola Tanya, lo siento mucho, pero en mi casa pasaron muchas cosas, de las que ahora no vale la pena hablar ¿no crees?- de verdad no quería recordar las pasadas tres horas de mi vida.

-ok, Bells te perdono, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, y a que no adivinas quien no para de preguntar por ti? - dijo Tanya con una sonrisa picara. ¿Preguntando por mí? ¿Quién?

-¿quien? ¡Habla ya! - me mataba la curiosidad.

-¡MIKE NEWTON!- declaro mi amiga señalando en la mesa al chico rubio que me miraba insistentemente.

Mike era otro compañero de clases y no podía negar que era realmente guapo, pero mi relación con el solo se había limitado a eso, y nunca había notado que tuviera algún interés especial en mi, pero seria interesante hablar un rato con el fuera de clases.

Al llegar a la mesa salude a otros compañero que se encontraban ahí y pude notar como la mirada de Mike me seguía a todo lo que hacia, hasta que llegue a el y lo salude.

-MIKE!- salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-BELLA!- dijo Mike devolviéndome el saludo sus ojos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, era un poco incomodo para mi, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran de esa manera- Déjame decirte que hoy te ves realmente hermosa - continuo sin dejar de mirarme.

-gracias, eres muy amable- podía sentir como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza.

En esos momentos llego Tanya interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y ofreciéndome un trago, usualmente no bebía, pero hoy era una noche diferente y haría una excepción, tome el vaso bastante decidida y bebí de el hasta dejar el fondo blanco, era Vodka.

Comenzó a sonar canciones bastantes animadas y todos salieron a bailar, pero ya yo iba por mi quinto trago y no sentí a mis piernas tan firmes como para arriesgarme, seria un suicidio, Además, tenia que aceptar que me daba un poco de pena.

Mike se quedo conmigo en la mesa ya que todos salieron a la pista.

-bella, ¿quieres bailar?-me pregunto Mike muy amablemente.

- no creo que sea buena idea para ti, no quiero arriesgarte a mis pisones.- era una mala excusa.

-bueno…yo soy un hombre arriesgado- su comentario me hizo reír.

Pero mi risa se vio apagada por la única voz que no quería escuchar esa noche por lo menos en tres kilómetros a la redonda, ¡no! ¿Que hacia yo para merecer esto?

-hola primita, que casualidad-dijo mi estúpido primo en un tono bastante fingido ¿que? ¿Edward? ¿Casualidad? Si, claro.

-EDWAR CULLEN, ¿que rayos estas haciendo aquí?- dije en un grito, si pensaba que me podía relajar estaba bastante equivocada mi noche con mi primo no había acabado aun.

-¿yo? Lo mismo que los demás Bella, pasando un buen rato – definitivamente se estaba haciendo el estúpido.

- ¿te mandaron mis hermanos a vigilarme o no podías soportar estar un minuto sin mi?- mis hermanos eran capaz de todo.

-no seas ridícula Bella, ¡por Dios! no eres el ombligo del mundo- dijo Edward con tono de suficiencia- no aguante mas, me pare de la mesa y tome a Edward por el brazo alejándolo de donde estaba mi amigo, no podía seguir peleando ahí delante de Mike, era muy vergonzoso.

-discúlpame un segundo Mike, tengo un asuntico que arreglar.- mas bien tenia que sacar la basura del lugar.

-hey hey, bella ¡suave!, y ¿quien es tu pobre amigo?- ¿pobre?- mira, no puede con la cara de aburrimiento- ¿QUE?¿ Me estaba llamando aburrida?, no lo soportaba un segundo más.

-es suficiente Edward, lárgate, déjame en paz- tantos lugares que había en la zona y justamente tenia que haber llegado en el que yo me encontraba. ¡La vida no podía ser más injusta!, claro que si podía y estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

- Bella, ¿quien es tu amigo?- era Tanya que se había acercado a nosotros.

-mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- respondió mi primo en un tono muy seductor estrechándole la mano a mi amiga.

-oh claro tu eres el primo de Bells, mucho gusto Tanya, pero, bella- dijo mi amiga dirigiéndose a mi- no me habías comentado que tu primo era tan…encantador- ja! Lo que faltaba para completar mi desgracia, mi amiga interesada en mi primo.

-¿encantador? Si, claro, las apariencias engañan Tanya – ¿que yo era la única que podía ver la verdadera cara de Edward?- pero lastimosamente mi encantador primo ya se iba, ¿cierto primito?- dije enviándole miradas de amenaza.

-bueno la verdad es que, si, ya me iba- Dios escucho mis suplicas- pero estoy empezando a ver cosas muy interesantes en el ambiente, ¿les molestaría si me quedo con ustedes?- dijo el estúpido de Edward mirando seductoramente a Tanya, el sabia perfectamente que si me molestaba su presencia, era un falso.

-claro que no Edward eres bienvenido- maldita Tanya, me traiciono. – ¿sabes que? Esta canción me encanta, vamos, bailemos- ¿que? Me ignoraron totalmente quede ahí parada sola como una ostra, mientras ellos se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde todavía se encontraba Mike, sabia que mi cara no reflejaba alegría y me parecía injusto que el tuviera que pagar las estupideces que me hacia mi primo.

-lo siento mucho Mike- dije sentándome en mi puesto nuevamente.

-no, tranquila princesa, no tienes por que disculparte, yo entiendo- no había notado que Mike era un chico muy simpático, además tenia unos ojos azules hermosos, pero su mirada era un poco intensa.

-es que el me irrita demasiado...- trataba de explicarle a mi acompañante.

-entiendo Bella, ¿es tu… ex o algo así?- pregunto Mike bastante interesado. De todas las cosas absurdas que había escuchado en mi vida esta era la ganadora. ¿Edward mi ex? El solo pensar eso me revolvía el estomago, eso era algo imposible.

-no, no, no Mike ¿como se te ocurre algo así?-, el solo es mi primo.- dije intentando aclarar el disparata de Mike.

-bueno, que alivio- me sorprendió el comentario.

La verdad me entretuve hablando un buen rato con Mike, era un chico muy interesante, entre tragos me conto cosas de su vida y yo le contaba dela mía, de nuestros pasatiempos, ya me había logrado olvidar un poco de mis amarguras, hasta que Tanya y Edward llegaron a dañarme mi tranquilidad.

-wow, Edward de verdad que bailas muy bien!

-gracias tu no te quedas atrás- dijo mi primo guiñándole el ojo. Estaba tan cansada de ese jueguito entre ellos.

Se sentaron en la mesa y se veían bastante agitados. Maldito Edward, se estaba divirtiendo más que yo.

-y ustedes que? Par de aburridos ¿no van a bailar?- dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Ya me sentía bastante afectada por los tragos y estaba apunto de dar mis excusas, cuando el tonto de Edward metió la cuchareta.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tanya, aburrida, es una palabra que define muy bien a mi prima, y realmente no me la imagino bailando, no es capaz- y ahí estaba el, retándome con una sonrisa macabra. No se por que siempre cedía a su desafíos y esta vez iba a ser igual.

- ja! Pues te equivocas primito, estaba a punto de ir a bailar con Mike - que gran mentira.

-¿si?- pregunto sorprendido Mike, y podía ver la alegría en su rostro.

-claro Mike, vamos, esta canción, me encanta- había llegado mi turno de divertirme, agarre a Mike de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, en el ambiente se escuchaba una canción de Sean Paul "Punkie" , era muy lenta y para bailar pegados.

Mike empezó a acercarse a mi y yo realmente no estaba acostumbrada a bailar de esa manera así que mi respuesta fue un poco tímida, estábamos bailando bastante separados, pero, vi la cara de mi primo en la mesa con una gran sonrisa de burla y eso no lo iba a permitir ¡claro que no! así que tome valor y con ayuda del alcohol que corría por mis venas, me acerque a mi compañero y le baile de una manera muy sensual.

Me estaba divirtiendo y estaba descubriendo que no bailaba tan mal, y lo mejor de todo fue que la sonrisa de Edward se había borrado y pude ver como jalaba a mi amiga a la mitad de la pista, el también iba a bailar, yo no era la única niña en el lugar, simplemente el no soportaba verme tranquila.

Decidí olvidarme de el y seguir pasándola bien con Mike. Después de varias canciones y muchos tragos, me sentía bastante mareada pero no quería irme todavía, Mike y yo seguíamos bailando pero empecé a sentir como se estaba acercando mas a mi y que sus manos no se estaban comportando de una manera decente , comenzó deslizándolas por mis brazo, hasta tomarme fuerte de la cintura y acercarme a el, sin dejar un solo milímetro de distancia, acción que no fue de mi agrado, y estaba a punto de ponerlo en su sitio, cuando paso algo que no me esperaba.

-Quita tus manos de mi prima ¡ya!- dijo Edward en un tono bastante serio, y la reacción de Mike fue soltarme instantáneamente. – Bella nos vamos ¡ya! de aquí- ¿que le pasaba? ¿Que se creía? ¿Mi papá?, aunque debía agradecer su intervención, Mike se estaba pasando conmigo.

-pe...Pero- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

-¡YA!-me grito tomándome fuertemente del brazo y dirigiéndome a la salida.

* * *

¨*`•. ..¡¡ HOLAAA!! . ¸.•*¨ GRACIAS por todos sus reviews me alegran mucho la vida jeje aquí les dejo el tercer Cap., resulto que Edward también es un poquito sobre protector con su primita, espero que les guste, ah! y muy pronto va a entra Jacob Black y va a haber muchos celos! Jeje; ) realmente espero que les guste y espero mas reviews y please no sean duras conmigo ; ) besos


	4. ¡TE ODIO!

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**¡TE ODIO!**

**EPOV**

Tenía que aceptar que el principal objetivo de mi plan era fastidiar a Bella, pero, el proceso no me estaba resultando tan divertido, yo intentaba fastidiarla coqueteando con su amiga Tanya, pero ella solo me ignoraba y se veía realmente feliz con su amigo.

-Edward, tengo un poco de sed- dijo Tanya un poco agitada- ¿vamos a la mesa por bebidas?

-claro! Necesitamos un pequeño descanso.- Tanya era grandiosa bailando.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Tanya me decía cosas sobre lo bien que bailaba, alago que devolví instantáneamente coqueteando aun mas con ella, podía ver como esto molestaba a mi prima.

-y ustedes que? Par de aburridos ¿no van a bailar?- dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a Bella. Obviamente mi prima no iba a bailar, ella era muy tímida y desde que tengo uso de razón nuca la había visto moverse al ritmo de la música, sin mencionar lo torpe que llegaba a ser. Así que, decidí molestarla un poco más con eso.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tanya, aburrida, es una palabra que define muy bien a mi prima, y realmente no me la imagino bailando, no es capaz- dije, desafiando a Bella con una sonrisa, sabia que siempre cedía a mis retos, pero, tratándose de bailar seguramente haría una excepción.

- ja! Pues te equivocas primito, estaba a punto de ir a bailar con Mike – ¿que? ¿Iba a bailar?, esto si tenia que verlo.

-¿si?- pregunto el tal Mike, con una gran cara de estúpido. ¡Pobre ¡mi prima solo lo usaba para fastidiarme.

-claro Mike, vamos, esta canción, me encanta- ¡mentirosa!

Empezó a soñar una canción muy lenta creo que se llamaba "Punkie" o algo así, realmente esperaba ver como mi prima se caía o que Mike sufriera por los pisones que seguramente ella le iba dar.

Vi como se dirigían a la pista agarrados de la mano, y la función empezaba, Mike intentaba acercarse a mi prima, pero ella solo lo apartaba, sabia que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, no podía evitar sonreír ante la escena, era muy divertida. Enseguida sentí la mirada de bella sobre mi, había notado que me reía, y pude ver su enojo. Pero su reacción me dejo con la boca abierta.

Bella comenzó a moverse de una manera tentadora, acercándose demasiado al estúpido rubio, ¿que?, ¡sabia bailar!, y muy bien. Ya se había acabado mi diversión no podía seguir viéndola y menos la cara de idiota que ponía Mike.

-¡vamos Tanya!- si bella estaba bailando yo también lo iba a hacer. La tome del brazo, jalándola a la pista de baile. No se por que tenia tanta rabia, esto solo era otra competencia con Bella, ¡siempre lo hacíamos!

Empecé a bailar con Tanya, pero, en esta ocasión no me sentía tan interesado en ella como antes, ahora mi interés se centraba en bella y su amigo, no me gustaba la manera en que el la miraba y mucho menos como pasaba sus manos sobre ella, ¿Qué ella no se daba cuenta?, de verdad, mi prima se pasaba de inocente.

Después de varias canciones pude notar como las caricias de Mike hacia bella se intensificaban, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?, de verdad se estaba pasando, y la cara de disgusto que tenia mi prima me lo confirmaba, no iba a permitir que se aprovechara de ella, a pesar de que siempre estaba peleando con ella, era parte de mi familia, definitivamente tenia que intervenir.

Ciertamente no me importo dejar a Tanya parada en la mitad de la pista. Me dirigí rápidamente al sitio donde se encontraba mi prima.

-Quita tus manos de mi prima ¡ya!- dije un poco serio tratando de no gritar, Mike soltó a mi prima inmediatamente, ¡era un cobarde! Ni siquiera me contesto. – Bella nos vamos ¡ya! de aquí-dije dirigiéndome a mi prima, ella si me tenia realmente enojado, todo era su culpa.

-pe...Pero- intento decir bella, pero, que me iba a decir, ¿que se quería quedar O algo por el estilo? ¡De ninguna manera! Se iba a ir conmigo de ese lugar, ahora mismo.

-¡YA!-grite tomándola del brazo y literalmente arrastrándola a la salida. Podía ver que estaba bastante impresionada.

-¡Edward! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!- dijo intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

-¡súbete al auto!- dije ignorando su petición.

- yo vine en el carro de Emmet, ¿que pretendes? ¿Que lo deje aquí tirado?- no había pensado en eso, pero no podía dejar que ella manejara en ese estado, había bebido demasiado.

-nos iremos en el de Emmet y mañana vendré a recoger el mío ¿de acuerdo?- tenia entendido que esta zona era muy segura, mañana lo recogería temprano.-¿ vamos?- Bella estaba enojada, lo sabia, no le gustaba ser contralada, pero no tenia mas opciones.

-ok, Edward, ¡tu ganas!- dijo lanzando un suspiro y finalmente dirigiéndose al carro de su hermano. Toda la relación entre mi prima yo se basaba en quien perdía y en quien ganaba.

Ya en el carro todo fue silencioso, las expresiones en la cara de Bella eran indescifrables, a veces parecía enojada y otras veces sorprendida, en esos momentos deseaba poder leer su mente, era muy frustrante no saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

-bella…yo...- alcance a decir intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

- eres un tonto- dijo interrumpiéndome, me miro fijamente por dos segundos y luego giro su vista hacia la calle.

- ¿Que? pe...Pero... ¿Ahora que hice mal bella?- no entendía que pasaba

-¿te parece poco?- dijo casi gritándome- ¡me dejaste en ridículo enfrente de todos mis amigos!, NO soy una NIÑA Edward Cullen, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- finalizo mi prima.

-yo solo intentaba protegerte, ese tipo se estaba pasando contigo ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

-claro que me di cuenta, pero no era necesario que intervinieras, yo me se defender sola.

En esos momentos no sabía que responderle, esta vez no lo había hecho por fastidiarla, ¡de verdad! mis intensiones eran ayudarla, estaba siendo bastante injusta, ¿Qué no podía agradecerlo?

-Siempre lo haces ¡Siempre!-¿hacer que?- arruinarme la vida- bella había entendido la incógnita en mi cara. – siempre lo has hecho, en la secundaria era lo mismo, tu y mis hermanos, no me dejaban en paz.

-¿pero que hacíamos bella?-alcance a preguntar.

-¿te refresco la memoria? – Volvió a mirarme con furia- ¡Eric Yorkie!, ¡Tyler Crowley!, ¡james!- bella estaba nombrando a algunos de los admiradores que tuvo en Forks y que mis primos y yo nos encargamos de espantar.

-Bella, por Dios, supéralo ya, yo creo que te hicimos un gran favor- la cara de bella estaba roja como un tomate, definitivamente le habíamos hecho la vida imposible pero, ¡no era para tanto! -Eran unos tontos Bella.

-¡ahs! eso lo decidía yo Edward no ustedes. ¡Entiéndelo!- dijo saliendo del coche y tirando la puerta, habíamos llegado al edificio.

Por primera vez me sentía realmente mal con bella, no estaba disfrutando en nada su disgusto, sentí ganas de correr tras ella y decirle que me disculpara, pero, ¿por qué?

Después de parquear el carro de mi primo, entre al apartamento y subí directo su cuarto, de verdad quería disculparme con ella, explicarle que mis intensiones no habían sido malas y que mucho menos pretendía avergonzarla enfrente de todos.

Al llegar su cuarto las luces estaban encendidas, pero estaba todo en silencio, debía estar en el baño cambiándose o algo así, decidí sentarme en su cama a esperar que saliera. Al cabo de 10 minutos salió del baño, llevaba puesta un pijama rosado, bastante corto, pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba todas sus curvas ¿ en que momento bella había crecido tanto?, debía aceptar que ya no era una niña. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos, no podía mirarla de esa forma, ¡era mi prima!, bueno, no técnicamente, pero así la tenia que ver.

-Edward, por favor dame un respiro, ya por hoy tuve suficiente de ti- dijo mi prima en un tono bastante apago- por hoy, tu eres el ganador, ¿si?, ahora por favor déjame tranquila.

- Bella… yo, quería explicarte, yo no quería que te sintieras mal.

-no Edward, tu nunca quieres eso, ¿como se me ocurrió pensarlo? ¿tu siempre quieres verme feliz? ¿Cierto?- sabia que por mas explicaciones que le diera no me iba a creer- ¿Por qué me odias tanto Edward?- ¿odiarla?, claro que no la odiaba, como se le podía ocurrir eso.

- No, Bella yo no te odio, es solo que…- no sabia que decirle, mis acciones no demostraban precisamente cariño hacia ella- mas bien ¿Por qué me odias tu a mi?

-porque eres un estúpido, porque me haces la vida imposible y porque nunca me dejas ser feliz- estaba exagerando no era para tanto- ¿cuentame que fue lo que le dijieron o que le hicieron a Eric Yorkie, para que no me buscara mas? A ver dime.- no podía decirle lo que habíamos hecho, se enojaría más conmigo y no tenia ánimos de seguir peleando con ella.

- buenas noches, bella, no quiero seguir peleando contigo- dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿lo ves? ¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo casi llorando.

- por Dios bella, deja de comportarte como una niña tonta- dije arrepintiéndome instantáneamente, no era el momento para llamarla niña, se paro de la cama corriendo y me empujo, fuera de su cuarto, tirándome la puerta en las narices, toque la puerta un par de veces.

-¡Lárgate!- fue lo ultimo que escuche.

En seguida me dirigí a mi cuarto, tenía tanta rabia, me tire en mi cama, estaba bastante cansado y no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormido.

El timbre de la puerta principal me despertó, debía ser Jacob que venia a continuar el asunto del proyecto, así que pegue un brinco de la cama, me cepille los dientes y me lave la cara rápidamente, corrí con la ropa del día anterior puesta. Cuando baje las escaleras lo encontré sentado en el sofá de la sala con..¿Bella?

- yo soy Jacob, compañero de Edward, y ¿tu… eres?- pregunto Jacob bastante interesado, Bella todavía llevaba puesta la pijama corta ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo salía así?, mi prima estaba a punto de responder cuando decidí interrumpirlos.

-ella es Bella, mi primita.- los ojos de Bella se giraron a mi impresionada.- hola, Jacob ¿como estas?

-Muy bien hermano- contesto sin dejar de mirar a mi prima. Bella se puso de pie, dirigiendose a él.

-mucho gusto Jacob, ahora tengo que irme a cambiar, los dejo para que puedan estudiar, que estes bien- dijo Bella estrechándole la mano a mi compañero.

- ¡el gusto fue todo mío!- dijo Jacob guiñándole el ojo, bella salió inmediatamente de la sala dejándonos solos e ignorándome totalmente.

- wow, Edward, tu prima es una hermosura- dijo enérgicamente Jacob, ¿que? ¿Otro? Pero ¿que era lo que le veían a Bella? Y peor aun ¿por que me daba tanta rabia?

* * *

HOLA GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAP, ESPERO LES GUSTE. POBRE EDWARD! EL SOLO QUERIA DEFENDERLA : ( JAJAJA. BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO! ; ) BESOS…


	5. REENCUENTRO

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO MAS JEJEJE ; )!**

**REENCUENTRO**

**BPOV**

Tenía tanta rabia, definitivamente hoy era el peor día de mi vida, Edward había roto el record. Me tire en mi cama a llorar, toda mis historia con el había sido igual, no se cansaba de hacerme la vida a cuadritos o simplemente aliarse con mis hermanos para espantar a todo aquel que intentara acercarse a mi, era frustrante, habían dañado mi vida amorosa.

Todavía podía recordar la cara de Eric, el día después de haberlo visto hablando en el patio con mis hermanos y claro con Edward, nunca pensé que serian capaz de hacer algo así. Todos esos recuerdos me dolían, pero no podía evitarlos después de la discusión con mi primo, estuvieron toda la noche dándome vuelta en la cabeza, cosas como esas eran las que nunca les perdonaría a Emmet, Jasper y muchos menos a Edward, el era el que menos tenia derecho a intervenir en mi vida.

Lo único que me consolaba era que lo mismo había pasado con Alice, claro, que ella no le dio mucha importancia, ya que siempre ha estado enamorada de mi hermano, Rosalie fue la única que no se dejo manipular de ninguno de ellos, admiraba el carácter de mi prima, era tan segura, aparte, era mayor que Edward y no se iba a dejar controlar por un mocoso, eso si que no.

Al día siguiente me desperté de pésimo humor, había tenido pesadillas toda la noche con mi terrible primo, solo recordaba su sonrisa burlona y que me señalaba con el dedo. Al intentar levantar mi cabeza de la almohada sentí una terrible punzada y mi garganta se encontraba reseca, tenia demasiada sed, claro, tenia que haber sido la bebida de la noche anterior, a decir verdad se me había ido un poquito la mano, necesitaba urgente una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y tomar algo muy frio.

Como pude arrastre mis pies hasta el baño para poder sentir el agua en mi cara y verdaderamente despertar, no tenia ánimos de bañarme, primero tenia que hacer una parada en la cocina necesitaba líquido urgente.

Iba directo a la nevera cuando el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió, pensé dejar que otro fuera a abrir, pero me daba cuenta que era la única despierta, así que decidí ir a ver quien era.

Al abrir la puerta me recibió una enorme sonrisa, era Jacob, el amigo de Edward, ya me había olvidado de el y lo sexy que era, llevaba puesta una camisa negra que resaltaba su espectacular cuerpo, ¡Dios que hombre!, me había dejado sin aliento.

- ¡Hola!, estoy buscando a Edward, ¿me equivoque de departamento?- pregunto un poco apenado, di algo bella, por favor- ¿si?- ahh! No salía una sola palabra de mi boca.

-ehh...no, no, no te equivocaste, aquí vive- finalmente alcance a decir- sigue- dije señalándole la sala.

- oh, que alivio, es que todos estos departamentos se parecen, no estaba seguro del numero y la verdad soy un poquito despistado- dijo lanzándome una mirada picara, pero que después se concentro en mi cuerpo, no me había percatado que todavía llevaba puesta mi pijama ¡que vergüenza!, sentía mi cara arder.

- por favor siéntate- dije a Jacob señalando el sofá y sentándome a su lado ¡no me quería ir!, no me importaba que estuviera en pijama. - ¿tu eres…?- me estaba haciendo la tonta, claro que sabia quien era, pero el no lo sabia, tenia que disimular.

-yo soy Jacob, compañero de Edward, y ¿tu… eres?- pregunto Jacob mirándome de pies a cabeza, parecía bastante interesado en mi respuesta.

-ella es Bella, mi primita.- la voz de Edward nos interrumpió, ¿me estaba llamando primita? ¡Ridículo!. - hola, Jacob ¿como estas?- dijo dirigiendo al DIOS sentado a mi lado.

-Muy bien hermano- contesto Jacob sin dejar de mirarme, de verdad parecía interesado en mi, pero, no podía hacerme ilusiones, las palabras de Edward retumbaban en mi cabeza "_bella olvídalo, el no anda con niñas como tu",_ recuerdo, que de verdad me empezaba a poner de mal humor, así que mejor me iba de ahí, antes de que mi primo terminara de completar mi amargura.

-mucho gusto Jacob, ahora tengo que irme a cambiar, los dejo para que puedan estudiar, que estés bien- dije estrechándole la mano a Jacob, su manos eran bastante cálidas.

- ¡el gusto fue todo mío!- dijo Jacob guiñándome el ojo, se veía hermoso intentando coquetear conmigo, muy a mi pesar salí de la habitación dejándolos solos, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi cuarto, recordé que no había buscado las pastillas y mucho menos el liquido que tanto necesitaba, así que decidí devolverme y pude escuchar una pequeña conversación que sostenía Edward con su amigo.

- Jacob, por favor, concéntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer ¿si?- dijo Edward en un tono serio.

-lo siento Edward!, pero tienes que aceptar que tu prima es preciosa, ¿por que no me habías hablado de ella?-¡Dios! Que emoción, Jacob había dicho que era preciosa.

- Por que no es importante ¿ok?, ahora vamos a la mesa ¿si?- ¿por que estaba tan molesto?

-ok, ok como tu digas- dijo Jacob resignado, sabia, que si quería conseguir algo con este chico no iba a ser con la ayuda de mi primo. Para poder llegar a la cocina inevitablemente tenía que pasar por donde se encontraba Edward con mi Dios, así que, aproveche la oportunidad para coquetear solo un poco con el..

Camine lentamente intentando parece ser seductora, y al pasar por la mesa, Jacob alzo la mirada a lo que respondí con una sonrisa, instantáneamente me la devolvió y sentí su mirada hasta que entre a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y encontré un poco de limonada, tome algunos analgésicos y me dirigía a la puerta cuando Edward se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿no y que te ibas a cambiar?- pregunto bastante molesto, parecía que no era la única que había pasado una mala noche.

-¿pesadillas primito?, no te ves muy bien hoy- dije en un tono burlón- yo si tuve muchas y ¿a que no adivinas con la cara de quien?- no parecía estar de humor para mis bromas.

-Ja..Ja.. Muy chistosa Bella- dijo fingiendo una patética risa- y no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿no ibas ya a cambiarte?

-si, pero tenia que buscar un analgésico, pero ¿a ti que te importa?- iba a empezar a darme un sermón por mi pijama ¡lo sabia!

- ve y cámbiate de una vez, ¿si?, no es que me importe como te vistes, pero tengo visita y no me gusta que tu…ni Rose ni mucho menos Alice, se desfilen por ahí con pijamas cortas ¿entendido?- y ahí estaba Edward haciéndole otra vez de primo sobre protector.

-también es mi departamento y desfilo en el, como me de la gana- quería provocarlo, este era mi oportunidad para amargarlo un poco, me las debía, su cara me demostraba todo su enojo.

-Bella, por favor, ve a cambiarte- pidió amablemente, ¿que le pasaba a Edward?, no quería seguir peleando con el, y tenia que arreglarme pronto, casi había olvidado que la condición que había puesto Alice para arreglarme la segunda vez, era salir de compras con ella y Rose ¡malvadas!

-ok Edward, ya voy, pero no por que tu me lo pidas, es solo por que no quiero seguir viendo tu carota, bastante tuve con mis pesadillas- finalice lanzándole otra de mis burlas.

-por lo que sea bella, pero, por favor, ve- me habían cambiado a mi primo, era raro que no respondiera a mis ataques.- otra cosa, prima, voy a darme un baño, a cambiarme e iré a buscar mi carro, o sea, que Jacob se queda solo un rato, así que, espero no llegar y encontrarte coqueteando con el, ¿es mucho pedir?

-¿no y que yo era una niña y que el nunca se fijaría en mi? ¿A que le temes Edward?- dije quitándolo del camino e intentando salir de la cocina, pero me fue imposible ya que Edward me tomo del brazo volteándome y obligándome a mirarlo de frente.

-Bella, por favor. – dijo lentamente y mirando directo a mis ojos, no se por que su mirada me intimidaba, así que voltee mi cara para no seguir viendolo - Sabes que puedo hablar con Emmet- ¿que?, estaba jugando sucio. Por ahora me tocaba aceptar lo que me pedía.

-igual ya tenia planes y ¡suéltame!- le grite en la cara soltándome de su agarre.

Salí de la cocina echando chispas de la rabia, ni siquiera tuve ánimos de mirar a Jacob, subí a mi cuarto y me metí a la ducha, el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo realmente había logrado relajarme.

Al salir del baño, vi a mis malvadas primas recostadas en mi cama, listas para el plan de compras, debía acostumbrarme a poner seguro en mi puerta, últimamente no estaba teniendo mucha privacidad.

-Bella, te dije que estuvieras lista a las 10- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-primita, lo siento, es que tuve una mala noche ¿me perdonan?-dije dirigiéndome a mis primas.

- bueno, solo por que te vas a aguantar 4 horas de compras con Alice y conmigo- dijo Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieren matar, cierto?- salir de compras era para mi casi que una tortura, pero acompañada de mis primas, siempre la pasaba genial –ok! Niñas, espérenme, estaré lista en un minuto.

Decidimos irnos en el carro de Rosalie. Ya en el centro comercial, Alice parecía una niña de 5 años en una juguetería, su reacción siempre era la misma, no sabia a que tienda entrar primero, entramos a un elegante almacén de vestidos de baño, Alice tenia plan de piscina con sus compañeras de universidad, así que tomo como 20 modelos de las vitrinas y se dirigió a los vestidores, ¡esto iba para largo! Me senté en un sofá del almacén con Rose, todavía me sentía un poco mal. Me seguía doliendo la cabeza y algo en mi cara tenia que expresarlo, porque mi prima lo noto inmediatamente.

-primita ¿que pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Rosalie, un tanto preocupada mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

-no, prima tranquila, solo estoy un poquito desanimada, no se que me pasa- era cierto me sentía como apagada.

-ok, Creo que hoy tendremos noche de chicas, pasamos un tiempo juntas, nos contamos cositas, te dejas consentir de tus primitas y vemos si se te suben esos ánimos ¿vale?-yo sabia que consentir significaba dejarme maquillar, pintar las uñas y otras torturas mas, pero, no la iba a desilusionar.

- ok, primita como tu digas, ahora vamos por Alice, antes de que compre media tienda- era capaz ¡lo juro!

Cuando Rosalie se refería a 4 horas de compras, no estaba jugando, mis pies no aguantaban mas no se de donde sacaban tantas energías, recorrimos todos lo almacenes del lugar, cada una llevaba como veinte bolsas, yo solo había comprado una blusa y solo porque fui obligada por mis macabras primas.

"_BELLA, imposible que vengas al centro comercial sin comprar nada, ¿cierto rose?"_

"_claro primita, ¡imposible!, es mas, no nos vamos hasta que compres algo "_

Lo que realmente era imposible era ganarles a mis primas, eran dos contra mí, ¡que injusticia!

Llegamos a casa ¡por fin! daba gracias a Dios por eso, pensé que mi día de compras no acabaría nunca, me dirigí a mi cuarto a dejar mi bolsa y ponerme un poco mas cómoda, me quite el jean que tenia remplazándolo por un short corto que tenia para estar en la casa. Salí directo a la habitación de Rosalie.

Cuando llegue ya tenían toda las maquinas de tortura listas, plancha de cabello, secador, set de maquillaje. Di un gran suspiro y cerré la puerta.

- Bella, eres la ultima en llegar, te toca ir por los refrescos- ¡Rayos!

Baje corriendo las escaleras y al pasar por la sala me encontré con Jacob, solo podía dar gracias a Dios de que mis primas me habían mandado a mi a la cocina.

-hola Bella!- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y mirándome de la misma forma que en la mañana.

-Jacob! ¿Edward sabe que estas aquí?- conociendo al despistado de mi primo, mínimo ni se había percatado de la presencia de Jacob.

-oh...si, si claro , esta buscando una chaqueta o algo así-dijo tranquilamente- es que vamos a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí con unos amigos, ya sabes, - dejo enérgicamente.

-Bella!- saludo Edward interrumpiéndonos ¡como siempre!

-Edward, le decía a bella que íbamos a salir por ahí- dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a mi primo- ¿no quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto dirigiéndose ahora a MI ..¿Que? ¿Me estaba invitando a salir con el?¿solo los dos?- y con Edward claro esta- ahs, se daño mi fantasía. Voltee a ver a mi primo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, era obvio que no quería que los acompañara.

-¡BELLA! ¿POR QUE TARDAS TANTO?- gritaba Alice desde arriba.

-¡ya voy!- dije dando un pequeño grito- lo siento Jacob pero ya tengo compromisos- ¡que se diviertan!- no quería que se fuera, podía durar toda la noche ahí con el, así que decidí hacer un poco mas de tiempo a solas. – ah Edward! Antes de que te vayas,- dije dirigiéndome a mi primo -necesito mi celular.

-¿ahora?- era obvio que no quería dejarme sola con Jacob.

- si, Edward, AHORA ¿puedes? Mi primo asintió con la cabeza y salió directo a su habitación, dejándonos solos a Jacob y a mí, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de enojo.

-mmm celular- murmuro Jacob- Bella...Eh...Se que es demasiado pronto...Pero me podrías regalar tu numero de celular?..Eh no pienses mal ya sabes..Para hablar un día de estos o planear algo-decía Jacob un poco nervioso. ¿Nervioso? ¿Por mi? Ahh, ¡claro que no era pronto!

-claro, mira anótalo- dije intentando esconder mi emoción y Jacob saco su celular haciendo ademan de digitar los números- es 115-27-25-45.

En ese momento llego Edward y me entrego mi celular.

-vamos Jacob!-dijo mi primo ignorándome completamente.

-Adiós bella!- dijo Jacob regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Ah! Estaba que saltaba en una pierna, el tiempo que nos había dejado Edward había sido suficiente, el me había pedido mi numero ¡si!, No lo podía creer. Me tire en el sofá dando un fuerte suspiro, ahora solo tenia que esperar que el me buscara ¿seria mucho tiempo?¿y si no me buscaba? .La vibración en mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de texto, de un numero desconocido.

**"_Eres todo un ángel, y fue todo un placer conocerte._**

**_Jacob"_**

¿Que?, no pensé que me buscaría tan rápido, de verdad le había gustado, ¡Dios!

-¡BELLA, VEN, YA! O TE TRAEMOS POR LOS CABELLOS!- grito Alice un tanto enojada, me puse de pie y corrí por las escaleras, cuando mi prima amenazaba había que obedecer.

* * *

**NIÑAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN DEMASIADO FELIZ ENSERIO, PARA MI ES MUY MPORTANTE SU OPINION, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL 5 CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME LO HAGAN SABER ; )…CREO QUE CON EL 6 CAPI ME VOY A DEMORAR UN POQUITO MAS POR QUE ANDO EN EXAMENES FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO NO VA A SER MUCHO...UN BESOS A TODAS ; ) Y ESPERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS… NO IMPORTA SI NO LES GUSTAS TAMBIEN NECESITO SABERLO.. ; )**


	6. PIJAMADA

**HOLA!!! AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP, ESPERO LES GUSTE. ; )**

**PIJAMADA**

**ALICE POV**

-Bella, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Y ¿por que no traes los refrescos?- dije un tanto molesta, mi prima había tardado un siglo y ni siquiera traía lo que le habíamos pedido, que rayos habría estado haciendo, adema sus cara ¿que le pasaba a su cara?, parecía un zombi.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- decía mi hermana chasqueando sus dedos en la cara de mi prima.

-niñas, pellízquenme, ¡por favor! Creo que estoy soñando- alcanzo a decir mi prima, ¿que le había pasado?, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-prima, habla ya, ¡nos estas matando!- grito rose, Bella respondió pasando su celular a mi hermana, pero, seguía hipnotizada.

Era obvio que mi hermana estaba leyendo un mensaje en el celular de Bella, la cara de rose, demostraba impresión y duda a la vez.

-¿Jacob?-pregunto Rose extrañada- ¿Jacob?, ¡claro!, el amigo, digo, el sexy amigo de mi hermano, no entendía nada, tenia que leer urgente ese mensaje.

Corrí hacia mi hermana arrebatándole el aparato, no lo podía creer, en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje de Jacob para mi prima donde decía que era un ángel. ¡¡¡Sí!!!, ya empezaba a entender todo.

-¡isabella Swan! ¡Cuéntamelo TODOO!- dije haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, necesitaba mucha información, la cara de mi prima se torció en una mueca de rabia, sabia que era por su nombre.

-Alice, sabes que lo odio-dijo mi prima.

-ok, ok ¡BELLA!, ¿contenta?

-Mucho- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdón chicas, pero me tienen que actualizar en todo, ¿de que Jacob hablan?- preguntaba mi hermana muy interesada, últimamente no hablábamos mucho, por que rose pasaba todo el día en la universidad y ni hablar del tiempo que le dedicaba a su noviecito ¡Royce!, ahs odiaba a ese tipo.

Por fin mi prima salió de su estado zombi y sentándose en la cama, nos conto todo lo que había pasado en su día, yo solo podía dar griticos de emoción, según lo que bella decía Jacob debía estar muy interesado en ella, estaba segura que no tardaría en invitarla a salir, tendríamos que ir de compras muy pronto, ¡sii!

Mientras mi prima nos contaba la historia vi como su cara se iba transformando en preocupación.

-¿que pasa primita?- de verdad me intrigaba todo lo que estuviera pasando por su cabecita.

--ya sabes lo de siempre, Alice, mis hermanos y tu hermano- a que se refería- no me van a dejar en paz, por lo menos estoy segura que Edward no, es su amigo y ya sabes como se pone.- todo esa situación entre mi hermano y mi prima me parecía tan absurda, pobre Bella, era a la que peor le había ido con la protección de mis primos y mi hermano, yo simplemente era feliz de ver a Jasper espantar a mis admiradores.

-prima, esa situación no puede seguir, ya tienes 18 años, creo que es la edad suficiente para decidir con quien sales.- dijo Rose un tanto seria.

-explícaselo a ellos, Edward no deja de decir que soy una niña- el era un injusto ¿quien se creía? Solo era un año mayor que Bella, y si de niños hablábamos, el era el ganador.

- bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso, te aseguro que alguna solución encontraremos, pero ese tal Jacob no se te escapa ¿ok?- dijo rose muy segura, siempre que se proponía algo lo conseguía.

-bueno ahora hagamos algo mas divertido ¿si?- dije entusiasmada dirigiéndome a las chicas.

-pero, por favor, que no sea con mi cabello o con mis uñas, ya tuve suficiente con las compras ¡por favor!- dijo bella con una cara de pánico, que me pareció bastante graciosa.

-no prima, por esta vez te salvas-podía ver su cara de alivio – eres una marimacha Bella, no eres una chica normal- dije sacándole la lengua- en realidad estaba pensando en, la verdad o te atreves, ¿recuerdan?- cuando vivíamos en Forks juntas hicimos una baraja especial, donde escribíamos preguntas y retos, cada vez que hacíamos una pijamada, la usábamos.

-claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿donde estará esa baraja? ¿Todavía existe?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Claro que si, yo la tengo- dije corriendo directo a mi closet, abrí uno de mis cajones y ahí estaba una caja donde sabia que se encontraba mi objetivo- ¡aquí esta!- grite emocionada. Todas nos tumbamos en el suelo, y Bella barajo todas las cartas.

-Rosalie, vas primero.- mi hermana tomo una carta sin protestar.

-¿Cómo y con quien fue tu primer beso?-mi hermana hizo una cara de aburrimiento- hey chicas, creo que tenemos que actualizar estas preguntas, ya ustedes saben que mi primer beso fue con EMMETT, ¡iuc! y que fue muy baboso- Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-hey Rosalie, ¡es mi hermano! Además tu estabas loca por el, no te hagas - grito Bella, noqueando a mi hermana con una almohada.

-ya, ya, ok, Bella toma una- mi prima tomo una de las cartas y leyó en voz alta.

-¿ERES VIRGEN?- OH, OH, pregunta equivocada, ese tema era muy delicado para mi prima, ¡lo sabia!.

-Chicas…Yo…Eh…ya ustedes conocen la historia- dijo mi prima con tristeza en su voz, claro que la conocíamos, sabía cuánto daño le hacía a bella recordarla, su primera vez fue con Demetri, un chico de nuestra escuela, ella estaba muy enamorada y el parecía también estarlo, Bella se entrego a el y al día siguiente lo vio con su mejor amiga Jessica, fue un golpe bajo, cuando ella por fin lo enfrento se excuso diciendo que ella era una niña y que el necesitaba una mujer, de ahí que a mi prima le moleste tanto que la llamen así.

-Bella, lo siento, creo que fue mala idea lo del juego- dije recogiendo las cartas.

-no no, prima, claro que no. Además, faltas tú, dale escoge una carta- dijo con una sonrisa, pero, que no reflejaba alegría.

-ok, ok- dije tomando una de las cartas- ¿estas enamorada? Y si es así ¿de quien?- era difícil responder, aunque Bella y Rose, sabían que estaba enamorada de Jasper, no me gustaba aceptarlo- pues, de nadie.

-si Alice, claro- dijo bella rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? Yo dije la verdad- ahs, si seguía ahí seguramente me iban a obligar a confesar, eran dos contra mi, así que me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, mejor iba por las bebidas que había olvidado bella y seguramente al regresar se le había olvidado todo este rollo, ¡Dios! ¡Victima de mi propio invento!

-Alice Cullen, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- grito rose muy seria- no te vas de aquí sin contestar la pregunta, eso es trampa.

- si, si, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Bella, apoyando a mi hermana ¡par de brujas!, de verdad me estaban irritando.

-¡ALICE!- Gritaron las dos al tiempo, al ver que intentaba abrir puerta.

-¡OK, LO ACEPTO, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE JASPER SWAN!- Dije en un grito, terminando de abrir la puerta, enseguida cayeron en mis pies mis dos primos ¡Dios habían escuchado todo!, solo deseaba, que se abriera la tierra y me tragara.

-Emmett y Jasper Swan ¿que rayos estaban haciendo ahí? Me lo explican ya mismo- grito bella muy enojada, yo en esos momentos no veía nada por que tenia puesta mis manos en la cara.

-eh…nosotros...ehh- dijo tartamudeando Emmet- No Bella, mas bien explícame tu, ¿por que no respondiste a lo que te preguntaron?, a mi si me vas a dar una respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Escucharon todo? ¡Emmet ¡¡¿a ti que te importa?!- gritaba Bella, yo no quería ver nada, solo quería llorar, Jasper había escuchado que estaba enamorada de el, ¡HOY ERA EL PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA!

-claro que me importa Bella y ahora mismo vamos a hablar, ah y Rosalie! – Grito Emmet refiriéndose a mi hermana- Déjame recordarte que la babosa eras ¡tu!

-¿Que? Emmet, eres un estúpido y…- debieron haber salido de la habitación ya que sus gritos se alejaban, ¡por fin sola!, decidí quitarme las manos de la cara, quería tirarme en la cama a llorar, pero, inmediatamente me di cuenta que estaba en un gran erros, no me había quedado tan solo, Jasper se encontraba mirándome fijamente, con esos hermosos ojos que me derretían, pero en ese momento yo solo sentía vergüenza.

-Jasper…yo…ehh…- no sabia que decirle.

-Alice, se que hicimos mal en escuchar su conversación, pero…realmente me gustaría saber- me decía Jasper sin dejar de mirarme- me gustaría saber si lo que escuche es cierto ¿tu sientes algo por mi Alice?-yo no era capaz de decir nada, no bastaba con la presión que me habían hecho bella y rose, si no que ahora Jasper me preguntaba sobre mis sentimientos, mi reacción fue agachar la cabeza, no podía sostener mas su mirada.

-yo...-no podía, era difícil.

-¡Alice! ¡Mírame!- dijo Jasper dulcemente, tomando mi cara entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo de frente.- por que si es así, si de verdad sientes algo por mi, a mi también me gustaría decir que yo..- ¿Qué el que?, ya no podía ni siquiera pensar, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía – que yo estoy enamorado de ti y que..-Jasper había terminado la distancia que había entre nuestras caras y ¡me estaba besando!, ¡Jasper sentía lo mismo que yo!

Muy a mi pesar tuve que cortar el beso, debía decirle lo que sentía por el.

-Jasper yo siento lo mismo por ti- dije tímidamente, su cara se ilumino, por una gran sonrisa, este chico me encantaba.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esto, de verdad, es mas, no me arrepiento ni un segundo de haberlas espiado- decía mi Jasper muy emocionado- ¿quieres ser mi novia Alice Cullen?- la pregunta sobraba, mi respuesta era mas que obvia.

-Claro que si- y ahora la que tomo la iniciativa fui yo, dándole un beso, no podía con tanta emoción.

- gracias, Alice, pero, creo que primero tendremos que hablar con Edward- oh, oh, no había pensado en eso, pero, en esos momentos mi hermano era lo que menos me importaba, tenia que hacer una corrección, ¡HOY HABIA SIDO EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!

Después de conversar un rato con MI NOVIO, decidimos bajar a ver como había acabado la situación con bella, Jasper era mas flexible con ella, no quería ni imaginar como la estaba pasando con los reclamos de Emmett. Al llegar a la sala los gritos no se hacían esperar.

-Bella, soy tu hermano mayor y por lo tanto..-decía Emmett en una pose muy paternal.

-por lo tanto nada emmet, no te metas en mi vida- decía bella entre sollozos.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo primita- decía Rosalie.

-tu cállate Rosalie ¡no te metas!- Emmet parecía poseído por algo.

- Jazz, por favor tienes que hacer algo ¡defiéndela!-dije casi susurrando.

-ok Emmet, es suficiente, deja a Bella en paz- dijo Jasper refiriéndose a su hermano.

-¿tu también Jasper? No me vengas con el cuento de que bella ya es mayor y…- la voz de mi primo fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal, todos salimos corriendo a ver que pasaba. ¡Era Edward!, estaba tirado en el piso, y estaba acompañado por una despampanante rubia, un poco mal vestida, pero bonita, ella intentaba entre risas levantar a mi hermano, era obvio en el estado en que se encontraban., ni siquiera se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Edward, levántate por favor no puedo contigo.

-sshhhh, vamos a levantar a todos- dijo Edward con la voz bastante afectada.

-un poquito tarde para eso Edward Cullen- dije con un poco de enojo, que le pasaba a mi hermano, llegar en esa forma y con una desconocida y lo que era peor tan mal vestida, de un momento a otro mi prima apareció en la escena al parecer se había quedado en la sala, pero al ver que tardábamos seguramente decidió venir, su voz me saco de todos mis pensamientos.

-¿¡TANYA!? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI PRIMO?-grito bella bastante enojada, parecía que la chica no era tan desconocida, por lo menos no por Bella.

* * *

HOLA NIÑAS!!! BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUISE DARLE UN POQUITO MAS DE HISTORIA A ALICE (ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE). GRACIAS POR TODO SU REVIEWS DE VERDAD QUE SON TODOS IMPORTANTISIMOS PARA MI, Y GRACIAS POR DESEARME SUERTE EN MIS EXAMENES, ME FUE MUY BIEN.

(ACABO DE VER LUNA NUEVA AWHHHHHH BUENISIMA JAJAJA)

ESPERO ENCONTRAR MUCHOS REVIEWS Y QUE POR FA NO SEAN TAN DURAS CONMIGO; ) BESOS


	7. JUEGO

**JUEGOS PELIGROSOS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Historia original, se prohíbe la copia parcial o total sin permiso de este material, sin primero pedirme permiso ; )**

**Capitulo 7**

**¡RECLAMOS!**

**BPOV****  
**

Todo en mi vida salía al revés, una noche "divertida" con mis primas, se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una intensa noche de reclamos con Emmett, definitivamente, en este lugar la palabra privacidad no tenia ningún significado, por lo menos, no para mis hermanos.

- Bella, ahora si vamos a hablar, Rosalie, por favor, necesito privacidad con mi hermana- dijo Emmett un poco mas tranquilo dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

-estas loco si crees que voy a dejar a mi prima sola en tus garras. ¡No, no, no y no!-¡esa era mi prima!-además, yo también soy parte de la familia, así que eso me da derecho a quedarme- sentencio Rosalie muy seria.

-¡como quieras!- dijo mi hermano en un grito, ya empezaba a enojarse, esto no pintaba muy bien- ok, Bella, ¿en que íbamos?, ahh. Si, si claro tu ibas a contarme todo ese lio de tu virginidad- dijo apuntándome con el dedo, Emmett estaba en un gran error si creía que le iba a contar todo lo que había pasado con el maldito de Demetri, sabia perfectamente, que era capaz de buscarlo y no precisamente para hablar.

-tu mismo lo has dicho "MI VIRGINIDAD", no la tuya, así que simplemente, no te metas- dije un poco dudosa, de verdad quería sonar firme, pero con mi hermano mirándome de esa manera, era imposible- y ya te lo he dicho mil veces Emmett, es MI vida, MI historia, MI pasado y por lo tanto ¡MI PROBLEMA! ¿OK?- de verdad desperdiciaba mi tiempo explicándole eso a mi hermano, nunca lo entendería.

En esos momentos llegaron Alice y Jasper, ya había olvidado por completo la vergüenza que había pasado mi prima, por culpa de mis hermanos, pero, lo raro era que en su cara solo se reflejaba alegría y ni hablar de la expresión de mi hermanito, pero, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo todo, en esos momentos solo me interesaba, quitarme de encima a mi hermano.

-Bella, soy tu hermano mayor y por lo tanto...-no iba a soportar que me viniera con el cuento de que el tenia que saber todo de mi, que yo era su hermanita menor y… ¡Bla, Bla, Bla!

-por lo tanto ¡nada Emmet!, no te metas en mi vida- dije aguantando el llanto.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo primita- decía Rosalie, ese no era el apoyo que necesitaba, sabia que a emmet le molestaría el comentario de mi prima.

-tu cállate Rosalie ¡no te metas!- Emmet abría los ojos con bastante furia.

-ok Emmet, es suficiente, deja a Bella en paz- Jasper era un amor, por lo menos, esta vez me ayudaría.

-¿tu también Jasper? No me vengas con el cuento de que bella ya es mayor y…- los reclamos de emmet se vieron interrumpido por un fuerte ruido que provenía de la entrada principal, yo solo podía agradecer al cielo esa interrupción, ya que todos corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, yo no tenia ánimos, ni para moverme.

Al analizar, un poco la situación, caí en la cuenta, de que ese ruido solo lo había podido provocar un ladrón o…. ¡Edward!, el era el único que no estaba en casa, y con lo fuerte que había sonado aquel ruido, seguramente se había fracturado una pierna, ¡tenia que ir a ver!, no era algo que me preocupara, por el contrario, tal vez mi noche terminaría con un toque de diversión.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que no estaba tan mal, Edward si se había caído, pero, la situación no me causo diversión en lo absoluto, ya que, estaba con ¡Tanya! ¡Mi amiga!

-¿¡TANYA!? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI PRIMO?-grite bastante enojada, ¿que le pasaba a Tanya? ¿Que no le había dicho lo mujeriego que era Edward suficientes veces?, esto era traición pura, mi amiga, con mi pesadilla, esto era normal en mi primo, en el instituto enamoraba a todas mis amigas, y cuando las dejaba con el corazón roto yo era quien les servía de paño de lagrimas, escuchando lo maravilloso que era Edward y que no podían vivir sin el ¡iucc! .

-yo...Yo…bella- mi compañera tartamudeaba, estaba avergonzada.

-tranquila Tanya, yo soluciono esto, yo puedo contestar a tu pregunta primita- dijo Edward haciendo un ridículo intento por ponerse de pie- Tanya y yo solo la estábamos pasando muy pero muy bien- dijo el descarado apoyándose de la pared sin dejar de mirar a mi amiga.

-Edward, no estaba hablando contigo, ¿ok? ¿Tanya?- yo no tenia derecho a cuestionar la vida de mi amiga, hacían solo 10 minutos, le estaba exigiendo a mi hermano que respetara mi privacidad y yo ahora me metía en los asuntos de Tanya, me estaba comportando como un a completa hipócrita, pero, necesitaba explicaciones.

-Bella, hablamos mañana ¿si?, yo mejor me voy de aquí- dijo Tanya bastante apenada.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Ya te vas?, no, no, por favor, la noche todavía no acaba y podemos continuar la diversión en mi habitación- dijo mi primo dirigiéndose a Tanya, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a el.

Al ver esa escena, empezó a subir un fuerte calor por mis pies, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y posándose en mi cara, además de una fuerte presión en mi pecho, nunca había sentido algo así, era extraño. Mi cuerpo tomo vida propia llevándome directamente hacia la parejita, agarre a Tanya del brazo, separándola violentamente de Edward y literalmente la arrastre a la salida.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo mejor es que te vayas- dije abriendo la puerta y sacándola de mi departamento- Adiós Tanya- finalice tirándole la puerta en la cara.

Al voltear todos me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, Emmett tenia la boca abierta, y ni hablar de Alice, ¿que había hecho?

-Bella ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto por fin Alice un tanto asustada.

-Yo..Yo…Yo- ni yo misma sabia el por que.

-tu, tu, tu ¡estabas celosa!- afirmo el estúpido de Edward con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Celosa yo? Y lo que es peor ¿de el?, estaba loco.

-no seas tan iluso primito, ¡ya quisieras! ¿Sabes por que lo hice? Para arruinarte la noche, creo que ahora esto es un empate uno a uno- dije retadoramente mirando directo a los ojos de Edward.

-esto no es un partido de futbol Bella- dijo Edward tambaleándose.

-Dios mío ya empezaron- dijo Jasper dando un fuerte suspiro.

-si, esto seguramente va para largo- afirmo Alice.

-mejor vamos a ver una película, vamos King Kong – termino Rose jalando a mi hermano y todos se dirigieron todos a la sala, dejándome sola con el borracho de Edward.

- Bella ¿estamos en un juego?- pregunto Edward, el y yo siempre acostumbrábamos a hacer competencias o "juegos", donde apostábamos cosas.

-no se, dímelo tu, total, tu comenzaste.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto haciéndose el estúpido, que no le quedaba muy difícil en ese estado.

-¡si! ¡Tu!, cuando me entregaste el celular vi que todos mis mensajes estaban abiertos.

-y ¿yo que tengo que ver con tus mensajes leídos?- seguía en el papel de idiota.

-Edward por Dios, no te hagas, obviamente leíste los mensajes que me envió Tanya, sabias perfectamente que estaría en "La Quinta" ¡Acéptalo!

-ok, si, si lo hice , pero ahora no me vengas con el rollo de que te arruino la vida y no se que otras bobadas, además, tu no has sido una santa, también has hecho cosas para fastidiarme.

-ya te lo dije lo de ahora solo fue un desquite.

- no hablo de eso Bella, estoy hablando de todo ese coqueteo con Jacob- dijo con enojo, eso no lo había hecho para fastidiarlo- paseándote por ahí con pijamas cortas, lo hiciste solo para fastidiarme.

- no seas ridículo, Jacob es otra cosa, el de verdad me gusta y solo espero que lo arruines!- Edward soltó una carcajada, se seguía burlando de mi.

-tranquila primita, yo no tendré que hacer nada, estoy seguro que tu lo arruinaras sola- tenia tantas ganas de gritarle en su cara que Jacob me había pedido mi numero y que además me había llamado ángel, pero no, no era el momento.

-¡ah! ¿Crees que no soy capaz de conquistar a alguien como Jacob?- Edward no me contesto su risa lo decía todo, no lo creía- ok, Edward, te propongo un nuevo juego ¿si?

-te escucho primita

-bien, tu crees que no soy capaz de conquistar a Jacob, yo te apuesto que en menos de lo que crees lo tengo comiendo de mi mano y pidiéndome que sea su novia.

- si claro, este juego pinta fácil- ni yo misma estaba segura pero debía hacerle tragar sus palabras.

-entras en el juego?

-claro que si, el limite es un mes.

-no necesito tanto, dos semanas serán suficientes- dije confiada.

-¿reglas?

-solo dos, no le puedes mencionar a Jacob nada del juego, ni mucho menos hablarle mal de mi ¿ok?

-no tengo necesidad de eso, tengo mis métodos para evitar que ganes- dijo Edward tranquilamente- y ¿que estamos apostando?

-pues, ahora no necesito nada de ti, cuando gane, pensare en que pedirte, - si de verdad ganaba, el premio seria triple, humillaría a Edward, me daría algo y lo que era mejor ¡me quedaría con Jacob!

-ok, prima tenemos una apuesta-dijo Edward caminado tembloroso hacia a mi ofreciéndome sui mano para sellar la apuesta, pero su cuerpo le fallo y solo consiguió enredar sus pies y caer apoyado en mi.

- bien Edward, suficiente, creo que debes ir a la cocina y tomarte un café bien cargado- dije ayudándolo a caminar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Me desperté temprano, era un día soleado, tenia clases de literatura, me vería con Tanya, y tendría la oportunidad darle unas disculpas por mi actitud, de verdad me había comportado agresiva ¡no era yo misma!

Al llegar el salón vi a Tanya sentada en su puesto, siempre nos sentábamos juntas y hoy no seria la excepción, me dirigí a ella, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras y parecía de muy mal humor.

-¿Tanya? ¿Que te paso?- dije en un tono de alarma.

-shhh, Bella, no grites, me duele la cabeza- dijo mi amiga en un susurro, claro, ¡resaca!

- Tanya, quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud, ya sabes como me pongo cuando Edward se mete en mis cosas y..- no era necesario darle tantas explicaciones, ella conocia mi historia con Edward.

-tranquila amiga, yo comprendo. Cuando me llamo, pensé que no estaría mal hablar un rato con el, tomarnos algo, además, me dijo que tu le habías dado mi numero- maldito mentiroso, obviamente se lo había robado de mi celular, cada vez me arrepentía mas de habérselo arrojado- y no estábamos el y yo solos, habían otros amigos de el.

-no te preocupes Tanya, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, es tu vida yo solo cumplo con advertirte que mi primo es todo un rompecorazones, mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto- discúlpame Tanya- abrí el mensaje y era ¡JACOB! ¡SI!

HOLA HERMOSA!, ESPERO QUE HAYAS TENIDOS LINDOS SUEÑOS, PORQUE, YO LOS TUVE, SOÑE CON UN HERMOSO ANGEL DE OJOS CAFES. QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DIA ; )

JAKE!!!!

Esta vez si le respondería, las cosas se me estaban dando muy fáciles para ganarle a Edward, enseguida presione la tecla responder.

GRACIAS POR TUS MENSAJES JACOB, ERES MUY LINDO, TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA. BELLA!!!

-Bella, espero que no estés enojada conmigo…Ya sabes por lo de Edward- continuo hablando Tanya.

-tranquila amiga, ahora tengo cosas mas importantes en mi cabeza- claro que las tenia, y tenían nombre propio Jacob Black, no se me iba a escapar, no le daría el gusto a Edward no eso si que no.

* * *

HOLA NIÑAS, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, Y POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA….POR AQUÍ LES DEJO EL 7 CAPITULO, ESPERO NO HABERME DEMORADO MUCHO ….AH Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SINO PLEASE HAGANME SABER TODO LO QUE PIENSAN CON SUS RR..ES IMPORTANTISiMO PARA MI SABER SU OPINION ; ) BESOSSS A TODAS


	8. PELICULAS Y MENSAJES

**JUEGOS PELIGROSOS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Historia original, se prohíbe la copia parcial o total sin permiso de este material, sin primero pedirme permiso ; )**

**HOLA CHICAS, NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ; )**

**PELICULAS Y MENSAJES**

**EPOV**

Apostar con Bella, era muy divertido, casi siempre yo era el vencedor, Xbox, celular, reproductor de sonido, entre otras cosas, habían llegado a mis manos gracias a nuestras múltiples competencias y lo mejor de todo era ver su cara derrotada, eso simplemente no tenia precio, aunque no podía negar que mi prima era una buena competidora, y que también había perdido algo de dinero con ella y no solo eso, muchas veces mi dignidad, la ultima vez me había obligado a vestir de mujer y..ah era algo que no quería recordar.

-¿entras en el juego?-pregunto mi prima interesada, claro que iba a entrar, me arriesgaría, como dije, pintaba muy fácil, Jacob tenia un sinnúmero de mujeres atrás y era popular, aunque no debía obviar que había dicho que era hermosa, pero, si llegara el caso que se fijara en ella yo intervendría, mi prima no iba a ganar, eso si que no.

-claro que si, el limite es un mes- entre menos tiempo mejor.

-no necesito tanto, dos semanas serán suficientes- dijo demasiado confiada para mi gusto, ¿qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera era su amiga ¿como podía estar tan segura?, igual dos semanas era mucho mejor que un mes.

-¿reglas?- necesitaba saber como podía jugar.

-solo dos, no le puedes mencionar a Jacob nada del juego, ni mucho menos hablarle mal de mi ¿ok?-no necesitaría eso para arruinar sus planes.

-no tengo necesidad de eso, tengo mis métodos para evitar que ganes- dije muy confiado, pero otra duda atravesaba mi mente ¿que ganaría a cambio?- y ¿que estábamos apostando?

-pues, ahora no necesito nada de ti, cuando gane, pensare en que pedirte – de verdad mi prima se tenia mucha confianza, no la iba a contradecir, entonces cuando yo ganara si pediría algo, en esos momentos no se me ocurría nada.

-ok, prima tenemos una apuesta-dije caminando hacia las dos Bellas que tenía enfrente, quería acabar ya con esta conversación, el mundo me daba vueltas y lo único que quería era mi cama, pero en un pobre intento por estrecharle la mano solo conseguir caer apoyado en su cuerpo

- bien Edward, suficiente, creo que debes ir a la cocina y tomarte un café bien cargado- dijo ayudándome a caminar.

-no Bella, solo necesito llegar a mi cuarto ¿me ayudas?

-no soy tu mama.

-pero eres mi prima!

-ash, ok, ok vamos- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bella me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi cuarto y como pude abrí la puerta.

-hasta mañana primita- grite viendo a Bella alejarse, sabia como le molestaba ese diminutivo.

-¡hasta mañana borracho!

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama y me olvide del mundo, mis ojos se cerraron en automático.

Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, gracias al cielo hoy no tenia clases pero debía llamar a Jacob para reunirnos, el proyecto estaba por la mitad, y debíamos terminarlo, claro, nos reuniríamos en su casa, traerlo aquí era claramente una ventaja para Bella, no le podía entregarle a Jacob en bandeja de plata, a pesar de lo borracho que había estado la anterior noche, no podía olvidar la gran apuesta con mi prima.

Me di un baño, me cambie rápidamente y baje a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo urgente, mi estomago rugía.

Al entrar a la cocina me lleve una gran sorpresa, mi primo, Jasper estaba besándose con una chica, ¿tan temprano?, Dios, yo que pensaba que el era el único decente de los tres, toci intencionalmente, para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y poder conocer a la conquista de mi primo, Jasper brinco alertado, separándose de su victima y pude ver claramente quien era… ¿ALICE? ¿MI HERMANITA?, NO, NO, NO.

-Alice Culle..Que rayos..- las manos de Jasper y Alice no se soltaron en ningún momento- ¿alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí?- me sentía desubicado, por Dios ¡era mi hermanita menor!

-Edward, yo puedo...-inicio mi hermana

- No amor- dijo Jasper interrumpiendo a Alice ¿amor? ¿Qué me había perdido?- yo hablare con Edward, no te preocupes, ve a tu clase o llegaras tarde- finalizo dándole un beso en la frente, Alice asintió y salió de la cocina.

-¡Alice Cullen! ni creas que te has salvado, cuando regreses tendremos una conversación- grite e inmediatamente sentí el sonido de la puerta cerrándose- ahora si Jasper, explícame que estabas haciendo con mi hermana, claro, no me refiero al beso, esa parte me quedo muy clara. Tú entiendes que es lo que quiero saber.

- si Edward, claro que lo se, apenas anoche me entere que Alice sentía algo por mi y nunca se los había dicho pero… yo siempre he estado interesado en ella, y al saber que era correspondido, no pude evitarlo y le pedí que fuera mi novia…Edward yo te juro que la quiero demasiado y que no le hare daño mi intensión es solo protegerla..- Jasper me daba explicaciones, yo prácticamente estaba en shock, nunca había imaginado a mi pequeña hermana con Jasper, de verdad lo habían disimulado muy bien, Jasper siempre me había ayudado a espantar los pretendientes que no me parecían correcto para Alice (que fueron casi todos), pero nunca pensé que lo hacia con otra intención.

-Jasper no se que decirte, ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?

-me daba vergüenza, pero yo solo quiero que sepas que quiero a Alice y que mis intenciones con ella son las mejores- decía Jasper bastante nervioso, no debía estarlo, yo confiaba en el.

-no te preocupes...cuñado- dije dándole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole mi mano para estrechar la suya, Jasper respondió inmediatamente, sus ojos se iluminaron, de verdad parecía feliz por mi aprobación- pero, ya sabes, donde Alice derrame una sola lagrima por ti…

-tranquilo Edward eso no pasara, lo prometo- sonaba muy sincero, debía creerle a Jasper era casi como mi hermano y Alice estaría segura con el.

Desayune bastante rápido y saque mi celular para llamar a Jacob, debíamos cuadrar el asunto del proyecto.

Tun tun tun

-hey Edward ¿como estas?-saludo Jacob amablemente.

-Jacob! Bien gracias, te llamo para lo del proyecto

-si claro, si quieres voy a tu departamento ahora mismo

-no, no prefiero ir al tuyo ¿si?

-ok, como quieras, aquí te espero.

-nos vemos- dije finalizando la llamada

Decidí irme caminando, igual su edificio quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del mío y de verdad necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, al llegar Jacob me recibió, con su típica sonrisa, ¿Qué este tipo no se cansaba de sonreír? Era irritante.

-sigue Edward- su departamento era un chiquero, Jacob era bastante desordenado, y se notaba a leguas que vivía solo aunque no debía criticar mucho, sin la ayuda de Alice, Rose y Bella, nuestro departamento le haría fácilmente competencia al de Jacob.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la sala, yo abrí mi laptop y me dedique a investigar en la red sobre el tema, mientras tanto, Jacob buscaba información en algunos libros, estábamos trabajando en perfecta paz, cuando su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente.

-lo siento Edward, es un mensaje de texto, ya lo pongo en silencio.

-tranquilo Jacob, no hay problema-mentí, tratando de sonar amable.

Intente concentrarme en mi parte del trabajo, pero, no podía evitar ver a Jacob entretenido con su celular, en un momento escribía y en otros obviamente recibía respuesta a sus mensajes y su sonrisa se hacia mas grande, debía ser alguna de sus conquistas.

-¿es una de tus chicas?- no me quería quedar con la duda, además toda esta información me servía para mi competencia con Bella.

-no , no es una de mis chicas, es…Como te digo…Un ángel- dijo poniendo cara de idiota.

-ah, ¿es nueva?

-si, podría decirse que si- que bien una nueva conquista de Black, a juzgar por la cara de idiota que ponía al hablar de ella, Bella estaba pérdida- pero todavía no se que pasa, llevamos poco tiempo hablando…- esa información era suficiente para mi, por lo menos el chico se veía bastante interesado- pero, mejor cuéntame como termino de ir con la rubia... ¿Como era que se llamaba?

-mm, Tanya, mejor ni hablemos de eso- Bella la había prácticamente arrastrado, pero debía agradecerle la acción, Tanya no era la clase de mujer que me gustaba, digamos que las prefería morenas, las rubias no eran para mi, la verdad solo la había llamado para provocar a Bella, sabia cuanta rabia le daba que saliera con sus amigas.

El resto del día lo pase concretando asuntos del proyecto, con el distraído de Jacob, que la mayor parte del tiempo la paso concentrado en su celular.

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con que Alice me estaba esperando en mi habitación, casi había olvidado la conversación prometida.

-hermanito, se que ya has hablado con Jasper, pero quería decírtelo yo misma- Alice se veía bastante nerviosa, me acerque a ella tomándola de las manos.

-hermanita no te preocupes, te digo lo mismo que a Jasper, confió en ustedes y solo espero que el te haga muy feliz, sabes que eres una de las personas que mas amo en mi vida y por nada del mundo quiero verte llorar- hablaba con toda la sinceridad.

-Edward, gracias- dijo aventándose a mi en un fuerte abrazo, para ser tan pequeña tenia demasiada fuerza.

-A..lice..Me estas asfixiando- Alice soltó una risita juguetona

-gracias por todo hermanito- dijo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla- hay plan de películas con Jasper, y Bella, ¿te unes?

-¿donde esta Rosalie?

-ya sabes, con súper Royce- respondió Alice con un fuerte suspiro, mi otro "cuñado" no era tan querido en la familia Cullen y mucho menos en la Swan, todos lo odiábamos, pero quien podría prohibirle algo a Rosalie, ella era simplemente rebelde, el polo opuesto de Alice, ¿por que no podía ser como ella, y pedirme aprobación de sus novios como lo hacia mi otra hermanita?

-¿y Emmett?

- no tengo idea Edward, deja de preguntar tanto, van a empezar la película sin mi ¿vienes?

-¿que película van a ver?

- no se estamos entre una romántica y una de terror, pero ya sabes como se pone Bella con las pelis de miedo- Bella era muy cobarde y por nada del mundo me iba a perder su cara, ni muchos menos sus gritos de susto.

-vamos hermanita, me apunto al plan, creo que después de todo veremos una comedia con los grito de Bella- Alice soltó su típica risita y caminamos juntos a la sala de televisión.

La escena era muy graciosa, Jasper sostenía el control remoto en el aire y Bella trataba de alcanzarlo dando pequeños salticos.

-Jasper, esto es injusto, yo quiero ver Romeo y Julieta.

-Por Dios Bella, nos has hecho ver esa película un millón de veces ¡actualízate!- decía Jasper alejando mas el control remoto.

-es un clásico Jasper ¡dame el control!- pedía Bella sin dejar de saltar.

-¿Qué pasa enana no puedes alcanzar el control?- dije intentando molestar a Bella.

-lo que faltaba- dijo mi prima bufando con gran enojo.

-¿hey Jasper que vamos a ver?- dije dirigiéndome a mi primo.

-"Drag Me To Hell", es una de las ultima que salió- ¡terror!

-¡genial!, que estamos esperando- dije acomodándome en el sofácama.

-¿perdón?, ¿Edward a ti quien te invito?- pregunto Bella.

-Bella, lo siento fui yo-respondió Alice.

-gracias Alice, ok. Pero no veremos una de terror yo quiero una romántica- dijo Bella haciendo un semi puchero.

-Primita por favor, ya estas algo grandecita para ver una película de ese tipo, deja de comportarte como una ni…

-no te atrevas Edward Cullen- amenazo apuntándome con el dedo- esta bien veremos la maldita película- finalizo resignada.

-¡esa es mi prima! Además, Bella debes agradecer mi presencia, por lo menos no le tocaras el violín sola a la parejita- afirme señalando a mi hermana y a Jasper que ya se habían acomodado en el otro extremo del sofá dejando un pequeño espacio para Bella a mi lado- ven primita- dije indicado el asiento a mi lado.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente se sentó a mi lado, Jasper coloco la película y las imágenes empezaron a salir.

- ¿como vas con la competencia?- pregunte a bella susurrando en su oído.

- eso no te importa Edward, no estoy obligada a decirte como voy, eso no es parte del trato- ¿no tenia la menor idea de cómo Bella lograría ganarme?, no era ni siquiera amiga de Jacob, además ya no lo vería, por lo menos al departamento no iba a volver, de eso me encargaría yo.

-tienes razón- finalice poniendo toda mi atención en el televisor.

Al cabo de media hora Bella se encontraba agarrada de mi brazo, tapando su cara con mi hombro, las escenas "fuertes" habían empezado para Bella, y la comedia para mi, mi prima daba pequeños gritos entre escenas y cada vez que podía hundía la cara en sus manos o en mi hombro.

-Cobarde- susurre en su oído, Bella dio un pequeño brinco y me miro con los ojos entre cerrado y con una expresión de disgusto, yo no podía aguantar la risa.

Por fin, La película término y la cara de mi prima era indescriptible, el color pálido de su cara se había ido transformando en un fuerte amarillo, sus manos temblaban y en sus ojos parecía juguetear una pequeña lágrima.

-los odio, ahora tendré pesadillas toda la noche- afirmo Bella soltándose de mi brazo.

-ok bella, para recompensarte veremos una romántica ¿sí?- propuso Jasper

-es lo menos que pueden hacer por mi- dijo Bella más tranquila.

-momento para irme- dije levantándome, pero la mano de Bella tomo mi brazo atrayéndome nuevamente al sofá obligándome a sentarme.

-ah no, no, eso si que no, tu no te vas de aquí, te quedas, la tortura es para todos- Bella sabia cuanto odiaba las películas románticas y babosas pero, era justo, ella había aguantado la de terror ahora era el turno para nosotros.

- esta bien, me quedare, pero no veré romeo y Julieta ¿ok?

- no tranquilo primito, te tengo una mejor dijo levantándose, agarro una Cd y lo introdujo en el Dvd.

Las imágenes empezaron a pasar y el titulo de la película apareció "El Titanic" ¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? Más de dos horas de babosadas, esta si que era una amarga venganza, Jasper y yo nos miramos desesperados, mientras que Bella y Alice sonreían encantadas ¡mujeres!

Edward, Edward- Decía Jasper susurrando, abrí los ojos asustado, aparentemente nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

-voy a llevar a Alice a dormir, ya vuelvo por Bella- Jasper era de verdad muy amable, hice un intento por levantarme pero algo muy pesado me lo impedía, era bella, se había acomodado en mis piernas y se encontraba dormida.

-tranquilo Jasper, yo la llevo- de verdad no quería despertarla se veía bastante angelical, era la única forma de que mi prima se viera así, con la boca cerrada, aparte un mechón de cabello que caía en su cara, me levante suavemente y la alce en mis brazo, llevándola a su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta haciéndome el trabajo mas sencillo.

La deposite en su cama y estaba a punto de salir cuando vi la luz de su celular encendida, había llegado un mensaje, no debía leerlo, ya había tenido algunos problemas con Bella por esto, pero no aguante la curiosidad.

"BELLS, SE QUE YA ES UN POCO TARDE, PERO SOLO QUERIA DESEARTE BUENAS NOCHES Y PREGUNTARTE SI TENIAS PLANES PARA MAÑANA, ME GUSTARIA IR AL CINE CONTIGO O ALGO ASI. ESPERO TU RESPUESTA…JACOB ; )"

¿QUE? ¿JACOB?, DIOS de verdad había subestimado a Bella, con razón estaba tan confiada, ya me llevaba demasiada ventaja, pero ¿en que momento empezaron a hablar? ¿De que me había perdió? ¡claro!

"_ah Edward! Antes de que te vayas, necesito mi celular_", ese había sido el momento.

Al revisar el buzón de entrada de los mensajes de mi prima, me di cuenta de quien era el "ángel" al que se refería Jacob en su departamento ¡era bella!, habían mas de 30 mensajes en su buzón, era hora de una pequeña intervención, si Jacob quería una respuesta, claro que la iba a tener.

"LO SIENTO JACOB PERO YA TENGO PLANES CON OTRA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE, Y POR FAVOR NO MAS MENSAJES POR AHORA, DE VERDAD INTENTO DORMIR...BELLA"

¡Enviar!, ya me imaginaba como iba desapareciendo su sonrisa de idiota al ver el mensaje.

Antes de salir de la habitación de Bella, tenía que desaparecer la evidencia, así que borre el último mensaje tanto el recibido como el enviado, puse el celular nuevamente en su lugar, y vi como Bella, temblaba del frio, busque una cobija, en su closet, y finalmente la arrope, de verdad mi prima, se veía angelical en ese estado, su cara se veía tan tranquila, las cosas serian mas fáciles entre ella y yo, si estuviera todo el tiempo con la boca cerrada.

Cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto sentí la puerta de principal cerrarse ¿Rosalie?, mire el reloj en mi muñeca, eran más de las 2 am, esa señorita me iba a escuchar.

Al llegar a la sala me encontré con una extraña escena, mi hermana estaba llorando y Emmett estaba a su lado con una rara expresión en su cara.

-Edward- grito entre sollozos mi hermana, corriendo hacia mi y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, ¿Qué había pasado?, con lo mal que se llevaban mi hermana y mi primo seguramente habían peleado, pero, algo no estaba bien, Rosalie nunca lloraba y usualmente ella le ganaba a Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- mi hermana no dejaba de llorar- ¿Emmett?

-edward, yo iba llegando al edificio, cuando vi el carro de Royce en el parqueadero, sentí los gritos de Rose y decidí ir a ver…

-Royce, intento abusar de mi Edward, maldito Royce, le dije que no estaba lista y no me escuchó…y si no hubiera llegado Emmett..- las palabras de mi hermana se veían interrumpida por el llanto, maldito, mil veces maldito Royce, sabía que no le convenía, le partiría la cara. Aparte a Rose de mi pecho y me dirigí a mi primo.

-Emmet, ¿vienes?

-no, Edward, no, no. Te lo pido, no, ya con lo que hizo Emmet fue suficiente- rogo mi hermana tomándome del brazo, al decir esto mire los nudillos, de primo tenían sangre, y su camisa igual, ¿que había hecho?

-Emmett, ¿que has hecho?

-tranquilo Edward, solamente le di su merecido a ese malnacido..- dijo mi primo sonando los dientes.

-Edward, te lo pido, hermanito, no quiero que tengan problemas- mi hermana seguía rogándome, pero la rabia no se iba de mi cuerpo.

-primo, hazle caso a Rosalie, te aseguro, que si vuelve a molestarla, iremos los tres a terminar lo que empeze.

-está bien, Rose, por ahora voy a dejar las cosas de este tamaño, pero donde se vuelva a meter contigo..-dije empuñando las manos.

-como digas Edward, ahora me quiero ir a descansar ¿si?

-ve, tranquila, mañana hablaremos-Rose, necesitaba descansar.

-buenas noches hermanito- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego camino hacia mi primo- Gracias por defenderme Emmett- agradeció mi hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-no fue nada pequeña, ahora ve y descansa- respondió Emmet, dándole un beso en la frente- yo también debía agradecerle a mi primo, lo único que me hacia sentir tranquilo era que él había puesto a ese tipo en su lugar, era como si lo hubiera hecho yo, Emmett y Jasper, eran como mis hermanos.

**HOLA CHICAS!! AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI ¿ME DEMORE?, ESPERO QUE NO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FA ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**DEBO DARLES MIL GRACIAS A TODOS SU RR, NO SE SI SE LOS HE DICHO ANTES..PERO ME HACEN MUY FELIZ…TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN MENSAJES Y NO TIENEN CUENTA..SIENTO MUCHO NO PODER CONTESTARLES.**

**MUY PRONTO SUBO NUEVO CAP..ESPERO QUE TENGA PACIENCIA YA QUE MI PC..PRACTICAMENTE EXPLOTO JIJIJIJI BESOS A TODAS ; )**

**AHHH! TENGO NUEVA HISTORIA…; )**


	9. VENGANZA

**IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL ; ) **

**VENGANZA**

**BPOV  
**

Había tenido la peor noche de mi vida, mis pesadillas no paraban, la maldita vieja de la película me perseguía por todos lados, abrí los ojos violentamente, necesitaba salir de la cama, estaba demasiado traumada, todo por culpa de Edward, y sus retos.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar viendo mi hermoso Leonardo DiCaprio, al lado del insípido de Edward Cullen y los melosos de mi hermano y mi prima, que ahora era mi cuñada, seguramente me había quedado dormida y Jasper me había traído a mi habitación, me di cuenta que estaba arropada, mi hermano era un amor, se había tomado el tiempo para protegerme del frio, después le daría un beso de agradecimiento.

Hoy iba a ser un día agitado en la universidad, tenia clases todo el día, así que no tendría tiempo para nada, perdón, tal vez sacaría un poco de tiempo para contestar algunos mensajes, agarre mi celular de la mesita de noche y me lleve una gran decepción, no había un solo mensaje. Tenia que darle un poco de tiempo, era muy temprano.

Después de darme un delicioso baño y vestirme, baje a tomas el desayuno con mi celular empuñado, y ahí estaba él.

-buenos días primita- saludo Edward con una estúpida sonrisa.

-buenos días Edward.

-¿que tal tu noche? ¿Pesadillas? Por la cara que traes creo que si- dijo en un tono burlón.

-soñar con la vieja de la película son dulces sueños comparado con tener pesadillas contigo y ver tu fea cara en las mañanas- afirme haciendo una mueca de terror.

-no me digas que estas soñando conmigo, ¿no serán deseos reprimido, primita?- Edward estaba de buen humor, estaba respondiendo a todo lo que le decía, estaba a punto de responderle, cuando los demás entraron en la cocina, Jasper y Alice venían derramando miel por todo el piso, Emmett, venia con los ojos pegados del sueño, pero lo que me asusto de verdad fue la cara de Rosalie ¿Qué pasaba?

-Buenos días!- saludo Alice con su cantarina voz.

-buenos días familia, Bella, ¿ya tienes listo el desayuno para tus hermanitos?- pregunto Emmett, ¿estaba de broma?

-yo no soy sirvienta de nadie y ya me tengo que ir, el que tenga hambre que cocine- tome una manzana del frutero y me acerque a Jasper, dándole un beso en la mejilla- gracias por lo de anoche hermanito, tu eres definitivamente un amor- agradecí torciéndole los ojos a Emmett.

-¿un amor? Ja...Permíteme reír, es un lambiscón eso es lo que es- se burlo mi hermano abriendo la nevera

-cállate Emmet, y Bella no entiendo ¿de que me estas hablando?- Jasper era tan modesto.

-me llevaste a dormir, me arropaste... ¿Recuerdas?

-lo siento hermanita, pero yo no te lleve a dormir.

-entonces como llegue a mi...-no, no podía ser ¿el?

-fue Edward- confirmo mis dudas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu?, Jasper, como dejaste que el me llevara, con lo mucho que me odia sabes que era capaz de tirarme por las escaleras.

-no exageres Bella, solo lo hice por que estabas tirada sobre mi, además, últimamente te estoy viendo más gordita y como Jasper no es que sea...-¿había escuchado bien? gorda, gorda, me había dicho gorda.

-Edward Cullen, esta vez si te mato- amenace abalanzándome sobre el, y dándole golpes por todos lados.

-auch, Bella, ya, ya, no me sigas pegando o te vas a la universidad caminado- ¡que?, mire a Emmet buscando una explicación.

-lo siento Bella, hoy no puedo llevarte, tengo que ir a recoger un trabajo en casa de una migo y Edward se ofreció amablemente y…-se excusaba Emmett, en las próximas vacaciones hablaría seriamente con Charlie, sobre las ventajas de regalarme un coche.

-esta bien, me iré en taxi.

-no, eso si que no señorita te vas con Edward, no hay discusión- ahs, Emmett no dejaba de tratarme como una niña, no iba a discutir, aceptaría, solo para hacerlo feliz, pero, no me iría con Edward.

-vamos, insípido, Alice, Rose en la noche tenemos que hablar-la cara de Rose era realmente preocupante, mis primas asintieron con la cabeza.

-vamos, gordita- dijo el estúpido de Edward, no iba a caer en sus provocaciones.

Al llegar al primer piso, Edward y yo nos separamos el fue al parqueadero a buscar su auto, ese era el momento para escaparme, solo tenia que llegar a la esquina y tomar un taxi.

-espérame en la entrada- si…. claro.

-ok.

Edward desapareció de mi vista, y yo me eche a correr, estaba casi llegando a mi meta, cuando la bocina de un carro me detuvo, era él, maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lenta?

-trotar te ayudara a bajar unos kilitos de más primita- estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- súbete, no quiero tener problemas con Emmett.

-no los vas a tener, ahora, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Bella, no me obligues a bajar del carro- yo seguía caminando y el auto de Edward iba a mi lado, todo el mundo nos miraba, ¡que vergüenza!

-ok, me subo, ya, ya- acepte subiéndome al condenado auto- ¿contento?

-bastante- acepto poniendo en marcha su auto.

No podía dejar de mirar mi celular, Jacob no me había escrito, ¿se habría aburrido?, ¿y si lo llamaba?, no, no, no tenia que esperar otro poquito.

-¿estas esperando llamada?

-¿Qué te importa?

-por Dios Bella, ¿no puedes dejar la agresividad?, ni siquiera me has agradecido lo que hice anoche por ti, tendré que hablar con mi papá, creo que me saldrá una hernia- dijo dando una sonrisa burlona.

-ahw, no lo puedo creer Edward Cullen, tiene un lado tierno, no soportaste verme muerta del frio y decidiste arroparme, gracias primito..

-me dio pesar, que es muy distinto, y solo te lleve a tu cuarto porque te quedaste dormida encima de mi, me estabas babeando toda la camisa.

-Si como digas, Edward.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, llegamos al instituto bastante rápido, mi primo manejaba como un loco, nota personal "no volver a subir al carro de Edward".

-hey Bella- grito Edward-hoy voy a reunirme con Jacob, ¿no quieres enviarle algún mensaje conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-púdrete Edward, no quiero que mis palabras lleguen distorsionadas.

Las horas pasaban, pasaban y simplemente no podía dejar de ver mi celular, no había señales de Jacob, me estaba volviendo loca, no podía seguir así, así que decidí llamarlo.

Tun, tun, tun

Tun, tun, tun

Después de varios intentos Jacob contesto.

-bella- saludo demasiado seco.

-Jacob, hola ¿Cómo estas?

-bien y tu- el tono no cambiaba, ¿que había pasado?

-yo muy bien, es solo..Que hoy he extrañado tus mensajes- lo dije, tenia que arriesgarme si quería ganar.

-Bella, tienes que decidirte, apenas ayer me dices que por favor no te moleste, que no te invite a salir por que tienes una cita mas importante...Creo que me dejaste todo muy claro en tu mensaje- ¿de que rayos me estaba hablando Jacob?

-pe...Pero. Yo_...- "¿no quieres enviarle algún mensaje conmigo?"_, ahh maldito Edward, ya estaba empezando a jugar sucio, debía arreglar las cosas de alguna manera, no podía echar al agua a Edward, o Jacob sospecharía de nuestra apuesta - ah, el mensaje, lo siento mucho jake, es que mi papá llegaba hoy a la ciudad, el era la persona tan importante que te dije...y cuando el viene ando con los nervios de puntas...- me excuse esperando que me creyera, no tenia mucha idea de lo que Edward podía haber escrito.

-me lo hubieras dicho Bella, yo hubiera entendido- si me había creído.

-lo siento Jake, ¿me perdonas?

-claro preciosa, ya me estaba empezando asustar, pensé que tenias un problema de bipolaridad o algo así- su tono de voz era totalmente diferente al que me saludo, había solucionado las cosas, Edward, me las pagaría, me había frustrado una posible salida con Jacob.

-Jake, tengo que colgar, pero espero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros- faltaban 5 minutos para las 4 si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde a clases.

-no te preocupes, todo esta bien, estamos hablando.

Cuando llegue al departamento, todo estaba oscuro, decidí ir a la habitación de Rosalie y hablar un rato con ella.

Toc, toc

-¿se puede?

-pasa Bella- era la voz de Alice, mucho mejor, hablaríamos las tres.

El entrar me encontré con Rosalie tirada en la cama, aparentemente estaba llorando y Alice sobaba su cabeza, consolándola.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte extrañada.

-Rosalie, termino con Royce.

-¿Eso es todo?, primita los hombres vienen y van y te digo la verdad ese Royce no era el indicado par a ti- el llanto de Rosalie se intensifico ¿Qué pasaba?

-Bella...Royce...Quería abusar de mi…me dijo que no aguantaba mas y que no seguiría conmigo a menos de que estuviéramos juntos, yo le dije que prefería terminar y el me tomo a la fuerza en el carro, y me dijo que no había invertido tanto tiempo en mi para nada- sentía todo mi cuerpo arder de la rabia, no podía soportar lo abusos, ver llorar a mi prima de ese modo, me recordó todo el asunto de Demetri.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? No me digas que te violo Rose, tenemos que denunciar a ese maldito.

-no Bella, no me hizo nada grave, todo gracias a Emmett

-¿mi hermano?

-Si Emmett llego justo a tiempo, saco a Royce del auto, y si no los separo, te juro Bella, lo hubiera matado- era fácil de creer, pero en realidad me alegraba en esos momentos de tener un hermano así.

-ya primita, ya todo paso, y espero que ese...No te vuelva a buscar, no llores más.

Pasamos toda la noche consolando a Rose, al final logro quedarse dormido, realmente se veía mas tranquila, Alice me conto de los planes que tenían para ir a la playa al día siguiente, irían Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice….Edward y otros amigos, ellos no tenían clases, pero, yo tendría que ir en la mañana a la universidad, si llegaba temprano iría con ellos.

-primita trata de llegar antes de las 10 ¿si?

-intentare.- dije cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto y entregándome a mi cama.

Las cosas no habían salido como quería ya eran as 10:20, seguramente se habían ido, Victoria, muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa.

Cuando llegue solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor, tal vez no se habían ido, pero el parqueadero solo estaba el carro de Edward, ah ¡era el!

-por fin llegas.

-¿se fueron?

-si y como siempre Emmett uso toda su presión, para obligarme a esperarte, te espero abajo- apenas ayer había prometido no volver a subir a su carro, pero, irme con Edward era mejor que nada, no me iba pasar el resto del día sola en el departamento.

Corrí a mi habitación, tome un gran bolso, metí todo lo necesario, me quite el jean que llevaba puesto remplazándolo por una cómoda falda, busque mi vestido de baño y baje corriendo las escaleras del edificio.

Al llegar pude ver al estúpido de Edward coqueteando con 2 rubias al lado de su carro, había llegado el momento de mi venganza.

-en mi carro hay suficiente espacio, podríamos ir y disfrutar del sol..-ofrecía Edward, ah no eso si que no.

Camine lo más rápido que pude y enseguida estuve a su lado.

-mi amor, ¿tienes nuevas amigas?, mucho gusto soy Bella, la esposa de Edward, y si me disculpan- voltee mi cuerpo hacia Edward, el me miraba con la boca abierta, tome su cara entre mis manos y tomando todo el aire que pude, bese a Edward, nuestros labios simplemente permanecían unidos, no quería darle un beso real, al cabo de 10 segundos las rubias se había esfumado ¡hecho!

-¿Qué hiciste bella?

-la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo ¡iuc!.

-espantaste a las chicas, ¿que pretendías?

-vengarme, pero que asco…. fue la venganza mas asquerosa de mi vida.

-¿ah si?,¿ te pareció asqueroso?, vamos a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo- ¿Qué iba a hacer?, Edward me tomo por los hombros con bastante fuerza, volteo mi cuerpo en un movimiento rapido obligándome a estréllame con el carro, había quedado presa entre el coche y el cuerpo de Edward

-que...Que...-

-si me vas a besar, hazlo como se debe- finalizo Edward uniendo sus labios a los míos, mientras tomaba con fuerza mi cara entre sus dos manos, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, intente apretar mis labios, pero Edward era mas fuerte que yo y sus labios consiguieron abrirse paso entre los míos, pude sentir su aliento, y no logre resistirme mas, mi cuerpo tomo vida propia, y respondí finalmente a su beso, sus labios, eran dulces, y la sensación de sus manos en mi cara era maravillosa.

Mis labios se movieron con los suyos de un modo perfecto, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezaba a subir, muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de Edward para tomar un poco de aire, sus ojos verdes me miraban directamente, yo simplemente estaba en shock, tenia que aceptar que el beso..Me había gustado...Demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿te pareció asqueroso, primita?- el estúpido de mi primo había vuelto

-bastante, suéltame- grite dándole un gran empujón y finalmente limpiándome la boca- asqueroso.

-pero, eso no era lo que parecía- dijo en un tono de suficiencia, tenia que recordarme a mi que el que me había besado, era Edward, el estúpido de mi primo.

-ya cállate y vámonos- ¿Por qué sentía mis labios cosquillear? Sentía tantas ganas de tirármele encima y robarle otro beso, ¡malditas hormonas!, me estaban volviendo loca, definitivamente esa venganza la había disfrutado demasiado.

Ya en el carro el silencio era insoportable, sentía vergüenza por todas las locuras que estaba pensado sobre Edward.

-y no me has dicho de que te estabas vengando- afirmo Edward, después de un rato.

-se lo que hiciste con los mensajes y no pierdas tiempo negándolo.

-te dije que tenia mis técnicas- dijo con una gran sonrisa, el sonido de mi celular, interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Jake!- la sonrisa de Edward, se esfumo.

-hola preciosa ¿como estas?

-bien, voy a la playa con mi familia- una macabra idea cruzo por mi cabeza,- ¿quieres venir?

-¿no hay ningún problema?

-claro que no jake, Edward esta a mi lado y te manda a decir que estas cordialmente invitado- mi primo voltio a verme, fulminándome con la mirada.

-esta bien, ¿en que playa estarán?

- en Long Island, llámame en cuanto llegues.

-este bien linda, allá nos veremos.- finalice la llamada.

-eres una mentirosa Isabella Swan, - afirmo Edward con enojo.

-igual que tu, tengo una apuesta que ganar Cullen, no lo olvides - este paseo a la playa seria más que divertido, tenia que concentrarme en la apuesta, debía concentrarme en Jake, y lo que era mas importante borrarme de la cabeza el besos de Edward.

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS, NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A MIS LOKAS AMIGUITAS YERIN A, ANDREA C Y LAURA SON LAS QUE SIEMPRE LE DAN EL VISTO BUENO A LOS CAPIS ANTES DE SUBIRLOS.**

**Julie Black Lautner****.. ¿¿¿¿CONTENTA????? AQUÍ TE DEJO EL BESO QUE ME PEDISTE…. JEJEJE GRACIAS POR TODOS SU COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD, ME HACEN DEMASIADO, DEMASIADO FELIZ, QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES :**

**Tast Cullen**

**yulibar**

**tania23**

**casey87carter**

**christti**

**camilaacullenn**

**Nonimi**

**gaby de cullen**

**atalvira**

**Angel0607**

**Mimi**

**Marce**

**lokaxtv**

**Stefi-art**

**Maiy**

**Klaudia T**

**nicole olivares**

**lu537**

**V**

**Y A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, PERO QUE NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS....CREO QUE SON TODAS…..GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS……GRACIAS…LAS QUIERO MUCHO…**

**BESOS ; )**


	10. ¡CELOS!

**HOLA NIÑAS, NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION..BESOS ; )..si tengo muchos errores por fa disculpenme es que estoy enferma y ando como Zombi.. : S**

* * *

**¡CE****LOS!**

**EPOV**

-¿por que tengo que ser yo emmet?- pregunte indignado, enserio, ¿Qué yo era el chofer de Bella?

-primo, todos los carros están ocupados, Rosalie y Alice se adelantaron, en mi carro vamos Jasper y yo y…atrás todo esta repleto de bolsos de tus hermanas, ya las conoces ¡solo vamos por un día!, y ellas llevan todo el closet- eso no era problema yo podía manejar su auto y el esperaría a Bella.

-ok, yo voy en tu carro y tu espera a tu hermanita, ¡asunto arreglado!

-no, querido primo, que mas quisiera, pero, es que el tío Aro nos va a prestar su cabaña...y tengo que pasar primero a su casa por las llaves...Es imposible...- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-yo también puedo hacer eso...Recoger las llaves- dije insistiendo.

-sabes que solo se las prestaría a alguien responsable- afirmo dándose un golpe en el pecho, si claro… responsable, que engañados estaban todos- Edward espera a Bella- su petición me sonó a amenaza, esta bien, la esperaría, igual ya le debía una a Emmett.

-ok, ok, la espero, nos vemos- Emmett salió del apartamento.

Ahora todos iban camino a la playa y yo...yo tenía que quedarme a esperar a mi lenta prima, debía encontrar algo para entretenerme mientras Bella se dignaba a llegar, me acomode en el sillón de la sala y prendí la televisión, pasados 20 minutos, escuche el sonido de la puerta ¡había llegado! ¡Sí! ¡Playa!, ya me imaginaba tomando el sol, viendo chicas en tanga, ¡el cielo!, además, la cabaña del tío Aro era grandiosa, piscina, salón de juegos…ah todo lo que necesitaba.

-por fin llegas- dije molesto, cuando Bella apareció en la sala, en realidad, no estaba tan enojado, solo lo hacia para que se sintiera mal.

-¿se fueron?- pregunto con desilusión.

-si y como siempre Emmett uso toda su presión, para obligarme a esperarte, te espero abajo- tome las llaves del carro y baje las escaleras hasta el parqueadero, saque mi auto ubicándome en la entrada del edificio.

Cuando baje del auto, ¡Dios¡ dos hermosas y despampanantes rubias estaban en frente de mi carro.

-¡lindo coche!- dijo una de ellas regalándome una sonrisa.

-gracias, mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- me presente devolviéndole la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nuca fallaba- y ustedes son…

-yo soy Lauren y ella es mi hermanita Irina- aparentemente Lauren era bastante amigable.

-¿viven en este edificio?

-si, nos mudamos hace tres días- ¡si!, nuevas vecinas, se que había dicho que no me gustaban las rubias, pero, igual, no se puede ser tan exigente, aparte Lauren tenia un cuerpo de infarto, después de todo, tenia que darle las gracias a mi primo por hacerme esperar a Bella.

-que bien, somos vecinos, ¿tienen algún plan para hoy?

-no, en realidad estábamos conociendo el sector.

-yo voy para la playa con mi familia –ya quería ver ese cuerpo en vestido de baño- en mi carro hay suficiente espacio, podríamos ir y disfrutar del sol...-ofrecí, pero me vi interrumpido por Bella, que apareció en la escena.

-mi amor, ¿tienes nuevas amigas?, mucho gusto soy Bella, la esposa de Edward, y si me disculpan- ¿que? ¿Mi amor? ¿Bella estaba loca?, ¿como era capaz de hacerme esto?

Volteo su cuerpo hacia mi, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que planeaba hacer, yo estaba desconcertado, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, ¿me iba a besar?...Si, lo iba a hacer, me beso, o aparentemente lo hacia, ya que nuestros labios simplemente permanecían unidos, pasaron algunos segundos y por fin Bella me soltó. Lauren se había ido. ¡Maldita Bella!

-¿Qué hiciste Bella?- pregunte indignado.

-la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo ¡iuc!.

-espantaste a las chicas, ¿que pretendías?

-vengarme, pero que asco…. fue la venganza mas asquerosa de mi vida-¿¡asqueroso?, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, le iba a enseñar que era besar de verdad.

-¿ah si?, ¿te pareció asqueroso?, vamos a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo- la tome con fuerza de los hombros, voltee su cuerpo estrellándolo contra el carro, la iba a acorralar, no se me iba a escapar, se iba a arrepentir de haberme llamado asqueroso.

-que...Que...-

-si me vas a besar, hazlo como se debe- la interrumpí estampando mis labios a los suyos, mientras tomaba con fuerza su cara entre mis manos para impedirle que me rechazara, pero su boca permanecía sellada, aplique mas fuerza en mis movimientos y finalmente conseguí que me correspondiera, Bella me estaba respondiendo mejor de lo que esperaba, sus labios eran cálidos, su aliento me llamaba a seguir, no podía parar de besarla, sus labios simplemente actuaban como un imán para los míos, la sensación era indescriptible.

Nunca había sentido tanto en un beso, era perfecto, nuestros labios se ajustaban totalmente, quería profundizar más, cuando Bella se separo de mi, aparentemente necesitaba aire, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba a punto de darle otro beso, pero, ¿que estaba haciendo?, ¡Era Bella!, por Dios,¡ mi prima!, no podía estar haciendo esto.

-¿te pareció asqueroso, primita?- pregunte estúpidamente, dañando el momento.

-bastante, suéltame- grite dándome un empujón y limpiándose la boca infantilmente- asqueroso.

-pero, eso no era lo que parecía- dije con suficiencia, estaba seguro que ella había respondido a mi beso, y que le había gustado, tanto como a…mi, si tenia que aceptarlo, el beso me había gustado y mucho, pero solo había sido un beso, me había dejado llevar por las hormonas, no podía pensar en Bella, como mujer.

-ya cállate y vámonos- grito, subiendo a mi auto.

Bella iba fija en la ventana, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, el silencio era bastante incomodo, después de lo que había pasado, recordé que antes de eso, ella me había hablado de una venganza, seguramente ya sabia lo que había hecho con sus mansajes para Jacob.

-y no me has dicho de que te estabas vengando- afirme rompiendo el silencio.

-se lo que hiciste con los mensajes y no pierdas tiempo negándolo- ¡lo sabia!

-te dije que tenia mis técnicas- dije conteniendo la risa, el sonido de su celular interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Jake!- saludo enérgicamente, aparentemente, mi plan no había funcionado,.

-bien, voy a la playa con mi familia, ¿quieres venir?-¿que?, ¿Don sonrisas, iba a venir? ¡Grandioso!

-claro que no jake, Edward esta a mi lado y te manda a decir que estas cordialmente invitado- la fulmine con la mirada, si claro, que estaba cordialmente invitado, les arruinaría el día, de eso no había duda.

- en Long Island, llámame en cuanto llegues-estaba en un gran error, estaríamos un poquito mas apartados de Long Island, era algo mas privado, Jacob se iba a demorar un poco en llegar.

-eres una mentirosa Isabella Swan, - afirme con enojo.

-igual que tu, tengo una apuesta que ganar Cullen, no lo olvides – si Bella pensaba que trayendo a Jacob a nuestro paseo obtendría alguna ventaja estaba muy equivocada, tenia que idear algo para dañarles el día eso si.

-como tu digas, mi amor-Bella me miro con odio- tu empezaste- dije en mi defensa.

-Edward, eres un imbécil. Sabes que solo lo hice por vengarme, ¡ya olvídalo!

-no, hasta que aceptes que no soy un asqueroso- nunca lo haría.- acepta que te gusto el beso, acéptalo- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rojo, estaba avergonzada, se veía bastante adorable.

-no, no me gusto, es mas, ya hasta se me olvido.

-cuando quieras te lo recuerdo- ofrecí molestándola, ¿en serio lo decía por molestarla? O en ¿realidad si quería repetir el beso?

-eres un imbécil- decidí no seguir el tema, estaba un poquito confundido, eso era… ¡confundido! con ese beso.

Llegamos a la cabaña del tío y pude ver el signo de interrogación en la cara de Bella.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-es la cabaña del tío Aro.

-¡PERFECTO!, ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

-ya, ya, se me olvido, tranquila, cuando llame tu Jacob, me lo pasas y yo le explico como llegar- si, como no, claro que le explicaría, pero, como llegar a Acapulco.

-¡no gracias!, yo me las arreglo sola.

La cabaña de mi tío seguía como la recordaba, simplemente acogedora, Emmett ya había armado su fiesta en la piscina, había mas personas de las que esperaba, mi primo era un demonio, mi tío lo iba a matar. Alice nos intercepto antes de poder llegar a la piscina.

-¡Bella! ¡Llegaste!- saludo feliz.

-si, gracias por esperarme.

-primita perdóname, ya sabes había fiesta yo tenia que estar aquí primero, organizar el lugar- se excusaba mi hermanita- ahora, dime ¿trajiste vestido de baño?

-si...ya sabes…el de siempre

-¡lo sabia!, no te preocupes, gracias al cielo me tienes a mi, que pienso por ti, cuando de moda se trata, ¡vamos!, traje un modelo perfecto para ti, ¿ya viste a los amigos de Emmett? Están…- se alejo arrastrando a Bella del brazo.

-hola hermanita, si, yo estoy bien gracias y tu- toda su conversación, yo la pase ignorado.

-¡nos vemos hermanito!

Ahora si, a relajarme, corrí a la piscina y ahí estaba mi primo rodeado por media docena de chicas, no perdía el tiempo, me quite la ropa, y fui directo a Emmett, no podía ser egoísta, tenia que compartir con su primito.

No me equivoque, al llegar Emmett, me presento a sus amigas, la verdad no estaban nada mal, y dos de ellas parecían bastante interesadas en mi, estaba muy entretenido con ellas, tratando de impresionarla con mis historias, cuando por la puerta que dividía la cabaña con la zona de la piscina, apareció ¡Bella!, tenia un diminuto bikini azul, esa no podía ser ella, ¿donde había tenido escondido ese cuerpo?, se veía demasiado…sexy, ahs, ¿que estaba pensando?, es mi prima, es mi prima, Dios, pero, era imposible dejar de verla, y no fui el único en notarlo, en menos de 20 segundos ya estaba rodeada por un trió de mocosos derramando las babas por ella.

Todo era obra de Alice, Bella se veía bastante incomoda, nunca en mi vida la había visto usar algo tan…destapado, definitivamente, mi prima ya no era una niña, y estos últimos días lo estaba comprobando, el recuerdo del beso, vino a mi mente haciéndome las cosas mas difícil ¿que rayos me estaba pasando?.

-hey Emmett, ¿ya viste a Bella?- mi primo voltio la mirada a donde yo le señalaba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué hace Bella, vestida así?, ahora si me va...

-Emmett, no me vas a dejar aquí tirada ¿cierto?- la acompáñate de mi primo ahora lo agarraba del brazo.

-no me demoro, cielo, espérame ¿si?

- por favor, quédate- pidió dándole un beso en la boca, con eso, lo desarmo.

-primo, encárgate tu- ¿Qué?, no, yo no podía estar cerca de Bella vestida de esa manera, vi como uno de los babosos, aparentemente la estaba invitando a bailar, esta bien, iría yo, me encetaba espantarle los admiradores, Salí de la piscina, ignorando totalmente a mis dos nuevas amigas.

-vamos, bailemos…

-los siento mucho, ella no esta disponible, vamos amor- la tome del brazo y la jale lejos de los cuervos que estaban esperando para caerle encima, sin darle tiempo para protestar.

-¿Qué hiciste?,- me pregunto, soltándose de mi agarre - ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- lo que había visto desde la piscina, no era nada comparado a lo que tenia ahora en frente, si había dicho que se veía sexy, me había quedado corto…¡Concéntrate!, tenía que fastidiarla.

-¿no y que eras mi esposa?- dije intentando sonar gracioso, pero ella seguía enojada- tómalo como un contraataque, además, Emmett, me mando, no esta nada de acuerdo con tu vestido de baño.

-¡ya empezaron!, el de Alice es mas pequeño, ¿por que a ella no le dicen nada?-tenia toda la razón, también tendría que hablar con ella- solo espero que..- Bella llevaba su celular acomodado a un lado de su tanga, de un momento a otro empezó a sonar-¡Jacob!- grito emocionada.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún intento por tomar su celular, en un movimiento rápido lo arrebate de su sitio, y me eche a correr, eso si que la fastidiaría no poder hablar con su Jacob, Bella me perseguía por todo el lugar, pasamos por la cocina, la sala y otra vez por la piscina.

-Edward, dame mi celular- Jacob no dejaba de llamar, ya me lo imaginaba, no podía aguantar la risa.

No había ni esperanzas de que mi prima lograra alcanzarme, corrí a la sala de juegos, ¡imbécil! ya me encontraba acorralado, pero, no se lo daría.

-Edward…Dámelo… ¡ya madura! - pidió entre jadeos.

-¿lo quieres?..Ven por el- ofrecí, levantándolo en el aire, nunca lo alcanzaría.

-Eres un imbécil- Bella, tomo bastante impulso y se abalanzo contra mi, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que inevitablemente caímos al piso, ella, estaba enciman de mi, con ese diminuto vestido de baño, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, aparentemente, por la carrera, la piel de su abdomen estaba pegada completamente a la mía, y nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, ¡por Dios! no podía dejar de verla, la situación era realmente ¡sexy!, ¿que me pasaba hoy con ella? ¡Maldita sea!, sentía tantas ganas de agarrarle la cara y unir sus labios a los míos.

El celular en mi mano empezó a sonar, y Bella logro quitármelo, poniéndose de pie.

-te juro Edward, que cuando gane, voy a hacer que te tatúes mi nombre en el trasero, ¡lo juro!- me amenazo muy seria, abrió su celular y atendió la llamada- hey Jake, discúlpame, ya te paso a mi prima para que te explique como…- había salido del lugar, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba boquiabierto.

Como pude, me puse de pie y me senté en el sillón, no entendía porque me estaba pasando esto, ¿con ella?, era definitivo, necesitaba una novia urgente o por lo menos una distracción, debía tener sexo rápido, las hormonas, me estaban haciendo tener alucinaciones con Bella.

Me entretuve un rato viendo televisión, había logrado alejar mis pensamientos de ella, era hora de salir, encontrar alguna victima y simplemente disfrutar, Salí de la habitación, cuando iba pasando por la sala, los vi, Jacob acaba de llegar, aparentemente no le había tomado mucho trabajo el camino, Bella lo recibía con una gran sonrisa y el muy imbécil no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza, la saludo con un gran abrazo y se dirigieron hacia mi.

-Edward, ¡hermano! ¿Que hay?- saludo amigablemente, con su estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Jacob!- salude entre dientes.

-me imagino que ya sabes quien era el ángel al que me refería- dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro, como si fuéramos amigos, Bella se sonrojo, y por mi estomago comenzó a subir un nudo que se atoro en mi garganta, tenia tanta rabia, claro, Bella me iba a ganar muy fácil, era eso, ¿o era?, vi como se alejaban hacia la piscina, el nudo en mi garganta se hacia mas grande, no, lo que yo sentía no era rabia, eran… ¿celos?, ¿estaba celoso?, ¿Edward Cullen celoso por culpa de Isabella Swan?, ¡ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO!

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS, BUENO YA ME CANSE, YA QUERIA QUE EDWARD SINTIERA ALGO FUERTE POR BELLA ¿LES MOLESTA?..ESPERO QUE NO…JEJEJEEJE…LES PIDO DISCULPA SI ME DEMORE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR...ES QUE LA GRIPA ME ESTA MATANDOOO…. ESTOY MUY ENFERMITA : ( ...**

**GRACIAS POR TODOSSSSSSSSSSS SUS COMENTARIOSSSSSSS...A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA….Y A LAS VIEJITAS JEJE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYANDOME...LES MANDO UN BESO GIGANTE….YA SABEN ALGUN COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA…RR O UN... MENSAJITO PRIVADO.**

**MIL BESOS...LAS QUIERO MUCHOO… ; )**


	11. CONFUNDIDA

**NIÑAS ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y POSSS FELIZ AÑOOO NUEVOO LAS QUIEROO MUCHOOOOOO**

**

* * *

  
**

**CONFUNDIDA**

**BPOV  
**

-¿Alice como crees que me voy a poner eso?- mi prima batía ante mis ojos el bikini mas pequeño que había visto en mi vida, bueno…error, el mas pequeño después del de ella.

-por Dios bella, no pensaras salir con ese vestido de baño- ¿que? Siempre lo había usado, era confiable, por lo menos estaba segura de que nada se saldría de el- anda, pruébatelo, si no te queda bien, aceptare que te pongas el de la abuelita- dijo con su sonrisita, jalándome del brazo, esta bien, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Me coloque el pequeño modelo y Salí con los ojos cerrados, esperando las criticas de mis primas, seguramente me veía ¡gorda!. no escuche ningún comentario así que abrí los ojos rápidamente.

-¿y? ¿Que tal?-pregunte dudosa- Alice y rose tenían la boca abierta ¿tan mal me veía?

-¡perfecta!- afirmo Alice.

-por Dios prima, ¡tienes senos!..Te juro que empezaba a dudarlo- se burlo Rose.

-muy graciosa…pero no estoy segura…esta…muy…descubierto-dije mirándome en el espejo, realmente, no me veía mal, era algo extraño, pero extraño de una forma positiva.

-no seas tonta ¡vamos!-dijo Alice arrastrándome a la piscina.

-espera... ¡Mi celular!- lo tome de mi bolso y lo acomode a un lado de mi vestido de baño, Jacob llamaría en cualquier momento.

Todos voltearon a verme, haciéndome sentir bastante incomoda, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, además no me sentía totalmente segura con el bikini, pero al parecer las miradas eran de aprobación.

-¡Alice!- saludo un chico que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de personas.

-alec, ¡vinieron!- saludo Alice jalándome hacia ellos.

Los amigos de Alice no dejaban de mirarme, pero, alec lo hacia con mayor interés, se presento amablemente, lanzándome halagos sobre lo bella que era y lamentándose de no haberme visto nunca, no podía dejar de sentiré avergonzada, era la primera vez que llamaba tanto la atención.

-¿quieres bailar?-pregunto ofreciéndome su mano.

-eh… no es buena idea…

-vamos, bailemos…

-los siento mucho, ella no esta disponible, vamos amor- me voltee sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, Edward me jalo por el brazo impidiéndome protestar.

-¿Qué hiciste?,- pregunte, soltándome - ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- Edward, demoro un poco en responder, me veía de una manera extraña, parecía estar en otro mundo, sacudió un poco la cabeza y finalmente ataco.

-¿no y que eras mi esposa?- claro, eso era todo- tómalo como un contraataque, además, Emmett, me mando, no esta nada de acuerdo con tu vestido de baño- ¡mi hermano!, no había pensado en el.

Alegue un poco sobre el tamaño del bikini de Alice, no me iba a dejar fastidiar, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, hice un intento por tomarlo de su lugar, cuando Edward, en un movimiento rápido me lo arrebato y se echo a correr, era un inmaduro, lo perseguí por todo el lugar sin impórtame nada..Aunque tenía que aceptar que yo solo hacia un pobre intento por correr, mi primo era más rápido que yo.

-Edward, dame mi celular- Jacob no dejaba de llamar, seguramente ya había llegado a la playa.

Mi primo Entro a la sala de juegos, ya no tenia hacia donde correr, ¡estaba perdido!.

-Edward…Dámelo… ¡ya madura! – pedí entre jadeos.

-¿lo quieres?..Ven por el- lo levanto en el aire, ¿por que todos se aprovechaban de mi estatura?

-Eres un imbécil- tome todo el impuso que pude para saltar y alcanzar mi celular, pero haciendo muestra de mi torpeza lo único que conseguí fue caer encima de Edward…de pronto el tiempo parecía detenerse, Edward no dejaba de mirarme y mis ojos no se apartaban de el, era una sensación extraña, otro día, me hubiera levantado enseguida, pero, hoy simplemente no podía, mas bien...No quería, si me había propuesto olvidar lo del beso con mi primo, esta situación no me ayudaba mucho, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y en lo único que podía pensar era en sus labios, en ese momento podía jurar que los deseaba, Dios ¡era Edward!

El celular en su mano empezó a sonar, y el tiempo comenzó a andar, aproveche el momento para apoderarme del aparato y apartarme por fin de Edward.

-te juro Edward, que cuando gane, voy a hacer que te tatúes mi nombre en el trasero, ¡lo juro!- amenace, atendiendo mi llamada- hey Jake, discúlpame, ya te paso a mi prima para que te explique como llegar, es que hubo cambios de planes.

-no te preocupes hermosa.

Busque a Alice entre el gentío, estaba bailando con mi hermano, le pedí el favor de explicarle a Jacob como llegar a la cabaña y ella muy amablemente lo hizo, mientras yo entretenía a mi hermano.

-¿Jacob?- pregunto Jasper curioso.

-un amigo Jasper, y por favor, no me fastidien ¿si?

-no te preocupes hermanita por mi parte no hay problemas y por Emmett…-dijo señalándome con el dedo a mi otro hermano, que ahora se encontraba corriendo atrás de… ¿Rosalie? alrededor de la piscina, ya estaba bastante borracho y mi prima parecía contenta, por lo menos ya había superado lo de Royce.

-¡genial!

Estuve un rato mas con mi hermano y Alice, hasta que Jacob con un mensaje de texto me anuncio de su llegada, corrí a recibirlo, con el estridente sonido de la música seguramente nadie mas lo haría, me sentía un poquito nerviosa, era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos después de tantos mensajes.

en la puerta estaba el, con su pecho completamente desnudo, ofreciéndome un espectáculo con sus bien formados brazos y ni que decir de su abdomen, Dios, si Jacob era un Dios, no pude articular un saludo coherente ya que mis ojos no se apartaban de su cuerpo, y lo que era aun mejor, sus ojos no se apartaban del mío.

-Bella!- saludo dándome un enorme abrazo, pero, lo extraño del asunto fue que sentí como si me abrazara Emmett o Jasper, el contacto con el, no había sido lo que esperaba.

-ehh... sigue- caminamos juntos hasta la sala, en ese momento vi a Edward que nos miraba muy serio, aparentemente no le agradaba la presencia se su "amigo", todo lo contrario a Jacob que apenas vio a mi primo se dirigió a el para saludarlo.

-Edward, ¡hermano! ¿Que hay?- saludo amigablemente

-Jacob!- saludo entre dientes.

-me imagino que ya sabes quien era el ángel al que me refería- dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Jacob había hablado ya de mi con Edward, y me había llamado ángel, caminamos hacia la piscina dejando a Edward atrás, no pude evitar voltear para mirarlo, permanecía inmóvil con los puños cerrado, seguramente estaba enojado por la ventaja que ya le llevaba.

-que lugar tan bonito,¿ es de ustedes?.

-ah si es de mi tío… ¿entramos a la piscina?-lo invite y el me respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, rápidamente me alzo en sus brazos y corrió a la piscina tirándose de golpe.

-¡Jacob!- reclame tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado, el no dejaba de reírse, su risa era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar seguirle.

-¿que?, ¡te veías un poco acalorada!

-si claro, acalorada con este enormeee vestido de baño- dije entre risas.

-que por cierto te queda perfecto- afirmo bastante coqueto, Me di cuenta que muchas de las miradas femeninas en el lugar eran para Jacob. Edward apareció acaparando un grupo grande de chicas, que se encontraban del otro lado de la piscina, el intentaba hablar con ellas pero no dejaba de mirarnos.

-¡bella!- llamo Jacob pidiéndome atención.

Hablamos bastante tiempo de nosotros, de nuestros gustos, me conto mucho sobre sus estudios, todo el tiempo hacia bromas, era muy fácil reír con el, era un chico bastante agradable, me sentía en confianza con el, lo único decepciónate era el hecho de que no compartíamos muchas cosas en común… pero, igual el parecía bastante interesado en mi, las cosas pintaban fácil, pero no podía evitar, sentir un poco de remordimiento, estaba usándolo para demostrarle a Edward quien era mejor.

-¿Cómo van por aquí?- llegó Edward, ya estaba borracho, ¿que le pasaba?, últimamente se le estaba yendo la mano con el alcohol, era un inconsciente. Traía en la mano una botella de vodka- Jacob, ¿no vas a tomar?

-Edward, gracias, pero tengo que conducir de vuelta y no creo que sea prudente.

-ahh que aburrido- se burlo tomando de la botella- si…tienes que ser bastante aburrido para andar con mi prima- lo fulmine con la mirada, Edward, estaba empezando a hablar mal de mi, estaba rompiendo el trato, Jacob frunció un poco el seño aparentemente enojado, así que intervine antes de que Jacob le contestara.

-¡Jacob!... ¿puedo irme contigo?....por lo visto mi chofer esta borracho…mañana tengo clases y no me puedo quedar.

-claro, no hay ningún problema, pero… primero nos damos una vuelta por la playa- Jacob volvió a alzarme entre sus brazos y salimos de la piscina, dejando por segunda vez en el día a mi ignorado primo.

-bah! Lárguense…- alcance a escucharlo.

El tiempo pasaba y de verdad me divertía con Jacob, reafirmaba el concepto que ya tenia de el, no tenia ninguna dificultad para arrancarme una sonrisa. Caminamos un poco por la playa, Jacob me hablaba de su afición por los autos, además, conseguí información fundamental para mi propósito, ¡era soltero!, aunque…Por alguna extraña razón ya no me sentía tan emocionada con la idea de conquistarlo.

Había llegado el momento de irnos, llegamos a la cabaña, y me fui a cambiar de ropa. Cuando Salí Jacob ya se encontraba al lado de su coche con ropa seca esperando por mí, pero también me esperaba un espectáculo bochornoso en el parqueadero, Alice se encontraba peleando con Edward, que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio, decidí acercarme para ver que pasaba.

-de ninguna manera Edward, dame las llaves del carro- pedía Alice enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?-intervine

-Bella… Edward, quiere irse, pero mira como esta, tiene clases mañana, pero eso debió pensarlo antes de tomar como loco- Edward no dejaba de reírse.

-estoy perfectamente- afirmo entre risas.

-¿y por que no lo llevas tu?- no me extrañaba nada el estado de mi primo.

-Bella, Jasper quiere que nos quedemos, la fiesta no termina, tenemos clases hasta mañana en la tarde…-de pronto sus ojos se le iluminaron- primita sabes que eres la mejor del mundo- ¿Qué?.

-no, no lo soy, que se quede a dormir aquí...el no es mi problema-afirme segura.

-déjala Alice, ella esta ocupada con ".don sonrisas"-dijo soltando una carcajada- yo me voy- afirmo abriendo la puerta de su carro, Alice lo jalo cerrándola nuevamente.

-no, Edward….bella por favor...Por favor…hazlo por mi- pidió poniendo sus ojitos…

-esta bien lo hare...Pero si vuelve a hacer una broma sobre Jacob o a ponerle algún sobrenombre...Te juro Alice que lo tiro en el camino.

-esta bien...es todo lo que pido...el se portara bien.

-si claro- bufo Edward, era un estúpido.

-vamos borracho…procura mantener el pico cerrado.

Caminamos…Bueno, yo camine, Edward hizo el intento, así que me toco ayudarlo, cuando llegamos al carro Jacob, me miraba un poco confundido.

-¿te molesta un pasajero mas?

-claro que no- respondió abriendo la puerta de atrás, luego me ayudo a subir a mi primo, me acomode en el lugar del copiloto y Jacob a punto de arrancar, cuando Edward, entro en acción.

-¡Bella!, no me siento muy bien…ven conmigo ¿si?

-¡Edward!- voltee para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero solo me encontré con sus ojos suplicantes.

-ve con el, no hay ningún problema- Salí del auto dándole un buen azote a la puerta, ¿por que pasaba esto a mi?

Me acomode un poco alejada de Edward, pero el, entre quejidos acomodo su cabeza en mis piernas, el viaje fue un poco molesto, cada vez que Jacob intentaba hablar conmigo Edward se quejaba con mas fuerza, evitando nuestra conversación, si no lo hubiera visto tomar de la forma en que lo hizo, podría jurar que todo esto era parte de su plan para arruinar las cosas con Jacob.

Llegamos al edificio y entre Jacob y yo subimos a mi primo, fue difícil pero lo logramos, cuando estuvimos en la puerta del apartamento, intente despedirme pero Edward me lo impidió, prácticamente tirándose sobre mi e interponiéndose entre los dos.

-hasta mañana Jacob- logre decir

-no quieres que los acompañe adentro...te puedo echar una mano...- Edward lo interrumpió.

-creo...que estaremos bien...don…-alcance a darle un pellizco- Jacob. Adiós-entramos al apartamento muy a mi pesar.

Edward arrastraba los pies haciéndome un poco difícil la tarea, subimos con dificultad hacia su habitación, lo tire en su cama y me disponía a salir pero, mi primo no dejaba de llamarme entre quejidos.

-bella...por favor no me dejes…no te vayas- me devolví dudosa, sentándome a su lado, no me gustaba verlo en ese estado…después de todo... ¡Era mi primo!

-¿por que tomaste así Edward?...no ves que

-por tu culpa…todo es tu culpa bella-¿ahora yo era la culpable?...mi primo tenia un problema mental muy serio.

-no sabes de lo que estas hablando…- me coloque de pie, pero Edward me agarro de la muñeca.

-dame un beso de las buenas noche-pidió con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿beso?, eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba que me pidiera, la palabra "beso" hoy era un tema equivocado para Edward y para mi- Bella, no te vas sin darme un beso..uno pequeñito ¿ si?

-hasta mañana Edward- me despedí depositando un pequeño beso en su frente, pero, su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y con un gran jalón logro hacerme caer en la cama, con dificultad se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo, pero sin recargar su peso sobre mi, tuve oportunidad para zafarme, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía a mis ordenes…ahora Edward me miraba, profundamente y estoy segura que en toda la habitación se sentía el sonido de mi corazón, ¿Por qué me hacia esto?

-solo un beso de buenas noche,- susurro antes de estampar sus labios en los míos, no podía resistirme, no podía negar que en el fondo deseaba ese beso, mis labios lo reconocían, no había podido olvidar el beso de la mañana, su aliento estaba mezclado con el alcohol, me besaba con dulzura, no era a la fuerza como el primero, esta vez era diferente, el no me estaba obligando yo había respondido inmediatamente, mis labios simplemente, necesitaban los suyos, era algo extraño, algo que no quería sentir…Por lo menos, no por el...no era justo que jugara así conmigo.

-Bella, acabemos la apuesta…- yo todavía me sentía aturdida por el beso, ¿estaba hablando enserio?, no podía ni siquiera pensar en una respuesta lógica-por favor… no puedo...no puedo- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, Edward cayo rendido a mi lado, había colapsado dejándome intrigada ¿que razones tenia para cancelar la apuesta?... yo me sentía confundida, el beso, sus palabras...¿el lo había hecho por que quería? O ¿Todo producto del alcohol?...¡que tonta! Claro, era por el alcohol no había otra explicación...el problema en esto era yo, sus besos me habían gustado mas de lo creía, en eso no tenia ninguna confusión.

¡No podía sentir nada por el!, ok, ok el chico besaba bien, pero no tanto como para trastornarme, no…tenia que tener presente que a Edward lo único que le preocupaba era la maldita apuesta, el no sentía nada por mi y si me beso fue por su estado de embriaguez..¡Eso era todo!, ahora debía pensar muy bien su propuesta, tal vez lo mejor era dejar la apuesta así, no era justo con Jacob.

Intente incorporarme para ir a mi habitación, pero Edward tenia una de sus piernas apoyada en mi cuerpo, y su brazo ya me había aprisionado, ¿por que me sucede esto mi?...era la ultima persona con la que debía estar en esa posición...Era…era… ¿agradable?

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS PERDON POR LA DEMORA...ENTIENDANMEE ES QUE EN ESTA EPOCA ES MUY DIFICIL…BUENO LES DEJO ESTE CAPII ESTA UN POQUITOO CORTO Y NO ADELANTA BUENO…DIGANME QUE PIENSAN ¿EDWARD ESTABA BORRACHO? O ¿LO HIZO TODO A PROPOSITO?...**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOSSSSSSSS……POR AGREGARME A SUS CUENTAS DE MSN Y DECIRME COSAS TAN BONITAS...LAS QUIEROO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…LES DESEOOOOO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OJALA QUE TODOS SUS PROYECTOS..SUEÑOS Y FANTASIAS SE HAGAN REALIDAD…BESOS.... PROMETO EN ENERO SER MAS CONSTANTE... ; )**


	12. JUGANDO SUCIO

**Holaaa ¡por fin nuevo capi! ¡disfrutenlo!**

**Jugando Sucio**

**EPOV  
**

Cuando desperté, Bella estaba a mi lado, en su cara había una hermosa sonrisa, pero, aun dormía, me incorpore silenciosamente intentando no despertarla, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, Mientras lo hacia, vinieron de golpe todos los recuerdos del día anterior o mejor dicho, todos los sentimientos del día anterior, porque, ayer había tenido una mezcla de todos ellos.

Rabia y celos al ver como Jacob se paseaba con Bella, quien todo el tiempo le sonreía. Tranquilidad, cuando logre arruinar sus planes y… algo que no logro descifrar, algo diferente… ¡felicidad!, no, 100 veces mejor que la felicidad, cuando sentí sus labios responder a mis besos, aun no comprendía porque había sentido esa necesidad de besarla, lo único claro para mi era que no me arrepentía.

-_no es para tanto Edward… solo fue un beso_- dije intentando convencer a mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Solo había sido eso?... ¡Dios!, mi cabeza era un desastre, había llegado al punto de rogarle a mi prima que termináramos la apuesta, tal vez el alcohol había sido el culpable de todo, y ahora me hacia sentir confundido.

Me vestí en el baño para evitar despertarla, Salí del cuarto y fui a la cocina a desayunar, todavía me quedaba mas de una hora para llegar a la universidad, así que me tome mi tiempo, a los veinte minutos de estar mirando mis cereales, bastante concentrado y perdido en mis pensamientos, sentí un fuerte carraspeo, alce la vista instantáneamente y ahí estaba Bella, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con la misma ropa del día anterior.

-buenos días- saludo bajando la mirada y pude ver como se sonrojaba.

-bueno días- devolví el saludo escondiendo mi mirada en el tazón de cereales, me sentía como un niño de primaria.

Camino a la nevera, a los pocos segundos tomo asiento frente a mí, con la caja de cereales en su mano, se sirvió un poco.

-Edward lo que paso anoche…eh- vi como sonreía, ¿se estaba burlando de mi?

-¿anoche?....no recuerdo nada de anoche- claro que lo recordaba todo, perfectamente, pero no iba a permitir que ella se burlara de mí- y ¿por que estabas en mi cama?-pregunte haciéndome el tonto, bella frunció el seño confundía.

-¿no recuerdas nada?- de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de ira- pues te refresco la memoria- le dio un golpe a la mesa- te emborrachaste como siempre, me arruinaste las cosas con Jacob y a pesar de todo, ¡yo!, te ayudo a llegar a tu habitacion sano y salvo a aquí , me tiras en tu cama y...- se freno de golpe, ¡la bese!, si claro que sabia lo que había hecho, lo recordaba todo, ni siquiera había tomado tanto- y te me tiraste encima, no pude liberarme… por eso amanecí en tu cama.

-waoo, Bella, te lo juro estoy en blanco.

-¿tampoco recuerdas lo que me pediste… lo de la apuesta?- negué con la cabeza- pues que bien...pensé que te ibas a retractar…yo solo quería decirte que la apuesta sigue…- se levanto de golpe y salió del lugar- ¡imbécil!

La apuesta seguía en pie, lo del día anterior solo había sido una confusión, nada mas eso, me tenia que concentrar en ganarle, en hacerle la vida imposible, en eso yo era experto, pero, por ahora debía apresurarme o no llegaría a clases.

Hoy tenia clases con Jacob, quien seguramente me iba a hablar de Bella, desgraciadamente compartíamos asientos, llegue a clases justo a tiempo y Don sonrisas ya se encontraba ahí.

-hey…Edward... ¿Que tal tu noche?- "mejor que la tuya imbécil" grito una vocecita en mi interior- te ves bastante bien...Considerando en el estado en el que te deje ayer.

-si… es un don…casi no sufro de resacas- me acomode en mi sitio, fingiendo atención a un profesor que ni siquiera empezaba su clase.

- Edward…y... ¿Bella?..-y ya empezaba- te ha dicho algo de mi... ¡amigo tu prima es maravillosa!

-no tanto- afirme serio

-¿estas loco?-dijo casi gritando- es divertida, inteligente…y ¡Dios! La viste en ese vestido de baño- una punzada se clavo en mi pecho- Edward, ¿estas ciego?...tu prima es la combinación perfecta.

-si, lastima que tenga aquel problemita- ¡tenia que jugar sucio!, de otra forma no ganaría.

-¿problema?- pregunto confundido, una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

-si…Bella sufre constantes cambios de animo…cuando éramos pequeños alucinaba cosas… mis tíos la internaron en una clínica…fue un momento triste para la familia…ha logrado recuperarse con el tiempo pero todavía le quedan secuelas…a veces suele portarse agresiva,- la cara de Jacob era de horror.

-pe...pero...Parece tan normal- seguía confundido- aunque pensándolo bien la otra vez me mando un mensaje muy grosero y al otro día parecía no acordarse de nada- ¡perfecto!

-lo ves…solo ten cuidado…y no le menciones nada de esto, es muy triste para ella- dije fingiendo pena.

-igual…Creo que me arriesgare-afirmo encogiéndose de hombros- …gracias por la advertencia, estaré alerta Edward, gracias- sentencio con una gran sonrisa, ¡vaya!, este chico si que era difícil de desanimar.

-señores Black y Cullen ¡hagan silencio!, la clase ha iniciado- sentencio el maestro enojado y agradecí al cielo, no soportaba escuchar un alago mas para mi maravillosa primita.

El resto de mis clases las pase tranquilo, no compartía ninguna de ellas con Jacob y eso era grandioso, tome un almuerzo rápido en la cafetería de la universidad, seguí con la jornada, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, llegue al edificio, había dejado mis llaves, así que toque el timbre, y que gran sorpresa, el que abría la puerta era nada mas ni nada menos que...

-¡Jacob!-salude molesto.

-hey Edward...me encontré con Bella en la universidad y me invito a su venir.

-¡que bien!- lo aparte del camino y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pasando por la cocina pude ver a Bella, preparando algo ¡genial!, mi plan no había funcionado, ahora debía ingeniarme algo mejor…una idea se cruzo por mi cabeza… ¡Emmett!, seguramente ya había llegado de la cabaña, cambie de dirección y llegue a su habitación.

-¡primo!- Emmett tenia medio cuerpo fuera de cama, aparentemente la fiesta había estado fuerte- ¡Emmett!- lo sacudí con fuerza.

-no, no mamá...Cinco minutos mas- balbuceaba infantilmente.

-¡ya despiértate!- mi primo se incorporo con pesadez y me lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Edward, espero que sea importante...si no lo es- me amenazo con el dedo.

-¡lo es!..Lo es, lo juro...es Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿recuerdas a Jacob?- mi primo movió la cabeza afirmativamente- esta interesado en Bella- los ojos se le dilataron-tranquilo, tranquilo, el asunto es que tu hermana y yo apostamos que no era capaz de conquistarlo…

-esa apuesta no me gusta nada Edward, sabes que puede hacerlo- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no, si yo lo impido...Y…si tu y Jasper me ayudan seria mas fácil- afirme entusiasmado- ya sabes, ¡como siempre!

-¿amenazándolo?

-no, no… Bella se enojaría…solo ayúdame en lo que te pida y pues… ganaremos los dos, tu, alejas a Jacob de Bella y yo, Gano mi apuesta.

-me gusta la idea…estoy contigo- acepto entusiasmado.

-ahora ve a bañarte… ¡apestas!, empezaremos con mi plan hoy…Jacob esta abajo- dio un gran salto hacia el baño y yo al fin llegue a mi habitación.

Revise algunos correos en mi computadora, para pasar un poco el rato, dándole tiempo a mi primo de estar listo, seguramente el hablaría con Jasper, el era difícil de convencer pero confiaba en los métodos de Emmett.

Unos minutos después tenia a mis dos primos en mi habitación, Jasper no estaba muy seguro de ayudarnos, pero, Emmett lo obligaría de eso podía estar seguro.

-¿cual es el plan?-pregunto Emmett entusiasmado.

-¿plan?..Hasta ahora no hay ningún plan…yo bajo y veo como esta la situación... ¡yo les aviso!- asintieron y Salí de la habitación.

Me asome con cuidado en la sala de televisión, discutían sobre ver alguna película o algo así, seguramente Bella lo obligaría a ver Romeo y Julieta u otra de su películas babosas.

-Bella...Veamos rápido y furioso 3- insistía.

-no, no lo creo ¿carrera de autos?..No es lo mío jake

-en esta hay de todo Bells…acción, romance y lo mejor de todo ¡velocidad!

-esta bien… veámosla- acepto sonriente, ¿Qué?, con el si accedía sonriente y con nosotros armaba un drama por sus tontas películas- voy por las palomitas- Bella se puso de pie y al girarse se encontró con mi mirada, ¡me había visto!, ya no podía retroceder.

-¿van a ver películas?- pregunte estúpidamente.

-no, Edward... ¿como crees?, vamos a jugar un partido de futbol en la sala ¿quieres jugar?-contesto sarcástica.

-muy graciosa primita…pues ya que insistes...me les uno al plan…es mas, vi a tus hermanos un poco aburridos y- Bella me fulmino con la mirada- ¡Emmett!, ¡Jasper!- grite en dirección a las escaleras, en medio segundo tenia a mis cómplices a mi lado.

-¿dime primito?- ahs. A Emmett no se le daba muy bien lo de actuar.

-Bella nos ha invitado a ver películas… ¿se unen?

-¡claro que si!- Jasper negaba con la cabeza y emmet le dio un codazo.

Mi prima nos miraba con la boca abierta, parecía que iba a llorar, Jacob no había dicho una sola palabra, pero no parecía muy a gusto con nuestra presencia ¡genial!

-Jake, hermano, haznos algo de espacio- no podía evitar reírme, Emmett se sentó a un lado y yo al otro de Jacob- y Jasper en el otro sofá, parecía molesto - Bella, ¿no ibas por las palomitas?

-ya que vas para la cocina, traes algo de tomar hermanita- pidió Emmett, las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor, mi prima botaba chispa por todas partes, camino a grandes pasos y desapareció.

-¿que vamos a ver?

-Rápido y furioso- respondió Jacob tímidamente.

Alice apareció de la nada con su morral, aparentemente venia de la universidad.

-hola chicos- camino en dirección a Jasper y le dio un pequeño beso- ¿películas?

-¿te unes amor?-ofreció mi primo cariñosamente.

-claro que si...bajo en un segundo.

Al rato Bella volvió acompañada de Alice, con un tazón de palomitas y sodas, a cada uno le entrego una, bueno, menos a mi, que solo recibí una mirada de odio, y obviamente mi hermanita ya estaba al tanto de todo ya que no dejaba de mirarme con desaprobación.

-¡apártate!- espeto Bella con odio

- ¿Por qué?...

-¡Edward!..-dijo entre dientes, parecía que podía matarme en ese instante.

-esta bien, esta bien…- le cedí un lugar al lado de Jacob, pero, si pensaban que iban a poder disfrutar la película, estaban equivocados.

La película comenzó, y mi primo no dejaba de hacer bromas...Simplemente no se callaba, era insoportable, claro no para mi, solo para la parejita a mi lado, que arrugaban la cara cada vez que lo escuchaban, yo solo podía reír interiormente ¡triunfo!

-¡Dios!..Esta Eva Méndez… si que tiene unas…- mi primo hacia una simbolización ridícula con sus manos sobre el pecho- ¿no lo crees Jacob?- pregunto dándole una gran palmada en la espalda, haciéndolo toser fuertemente, se había atorado con las palomitas.

Jacob no dejaba de toser, y Bella le daba golpes en la espalda.

-Jake ¿estas bien?- mi Prima nos miraba con odio a todos- Emmett eres un animal.

-¿Qué?...no le pegue tan fuerte...yo no tengo culpo de que tu amigo sea tan delicado- afirmo soltando una carcajada.

-iré por un vaso de agua.- se ofreció Jasper, realmente no era de gran ayuda.

-tranquilos...estoy bien...Estoy bien- alcanzo a decir Jacob- creo que es mejor que me vaya,-Bella abrió los ojos alarmada.

-Jake…lo siento tanto..

-no, Bella tranquila, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar...no te preocupes.

-pe...pe...pero Jake- insistía mi prima apenada.

-Bella., si se quiere ir….déjalo ir- dijo Emmet acomodando su cabeza en el sofá- adiós Jacob- se despidió con la mano y siguió atendiendo la película.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la entrada, y ustedes no se muevan de aquí…vamos a hablar- señalo enojada a sus hermanos.

Bella salió de la habitación, acompañando a Jacob a la salida.

-se han pasado- Alice nos miraba con desaprobación.

-que va, es un delicado- grito emmet tirándole un cojín.

Yo ignore su discusión y decidí ir a espiar la despedida entre Bella y Jacob.

-parece que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano- afirmo Jacob.

-no le hagas caso…el solo es un niño con cuerpo de gigante…a veces dudo que sea mi hermano- los dos rieron.

-eres maravillosa Bella- "eres maravillosa" remede estúpidamente- parece que los planes no salieron como queríamos- dijo acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que las punzadas volvieran a mi pecho.

-lo siento…- respondió Bella tímidamente.

-no, no tienes por que disculparte…mañana te llamo y planeamos algo…fuera de esta casa ¿ok?

- si, por favor, que sea bien lejos…- pidió haciéndose la graciosa, ¿nuevos planes?, ya buscaría la forma de arruinarlos, de eso no tenia duda, esta apuesta era mía.

-Dulces sueños- se acerco a su rostro, ¿la iba a besar?, no, eso si que no.

Entre en la escena tosiendo fuerte e interrumpiendo el momento.

-Bella, Emmett te esta esperando- no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-adiós Jake- jacob salió del lugar y Bella parecía una leona dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Edward Cullen!- camine rápidamente a la sala de televisión donde Emmett ya había prendido las luces y apagaba el televisor, Jasper simplemente susurraba con Alice, yo no quería recibir su ataque solo-No puedo creer que se hayan prestado para esto...Emmett es increíble y Jasper estoy decepcionada de ti...te confabulaste con estos dos cavernícolas para hacerme la vida imposible ¡los odio!....y tu Edward- me miraba amenazante, realmente sentia miedo- tu, estas jugando sucio, muy sucio...me las vas pagar…¡no vas a ganar!- salió de la sala enojada y Alice la siguió, no, si antes darnos un regaño.

-los tres se comportan como niños ¡maduren!- afirmo mi hermana saliendo del lugar- ¡Bella!

Yo no podía sentirme mas feliz, Bella no tenia tanta ventaja como ella pensaba, no, ahora me sentía mas seguro, con la ayuda de Emmett las cosas serian mas fácil, podría decirse que el marcador iba Cullen 1 -Black 0 …Perdón Swan 0...la pelea era contra Bella, no contra Jacob…. ¿de verdad lo era?

* * *

**Chicas perdonen la demora...no me odien tanto por favor : ( jejeje bueno les dejo un nuevo capi...pobre mi Bella ya me hubiera vuelto loca como un hermanito y un primo así….espero que hagan sus apuestas…ya Edward me esta haciendo dudar de la victoria de Bella...**

**Chicas gracias por unirse a la página y por apoyarnos tanto…**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios para mis dos historias …veo que les ha gustado mucho chantajes y eso me hace muy feliz...Las quiero mucho de verdad y gracias..graciassssss por su apoyoooo…..por sus alertas..por sus favoritos jejeje y por sus comentarios que me hacen reír muchas veces con sus ocurrencias….**

**La mala noticia es que me voy de viaje en estos días...no me podre conectar así que nada de actualizaciones : (…..ténganme paciencia por fa…voy a otra ciudad a hacerme unos exámenes médicos .. : ) ..Pero llego el viernes… besos ; )**


	13. ¡CANDY!

Las quiero mucho a todas..perdonen mi demora : ( gracias por el apoyo con la pagina del Facebook ; ) FIC´S FANS TWILIGHT

* * *

**¡Candy!**

**BPOV  
**

-¿tampoco recuerdas lo que me pediste… lo de la apuesta?- negó con la cabeza, ¡que decepción!, - pues que bien...pensé que te ibas a retractar-mentí, realmente tenia esperanzas de un cambio en el -, yo solo quería decirte que la apuesta sigue…- me levante y Salí del lugar, no quería verle mas la cara- ¡imbécil!

Entre a mi habitación y estrelle con fuerza la puerta, no sabia porque me sentía tan enojada, que mas podía esperar de mi primito.

-¡¿Quién rayos crees que eres Edward Cullen? ¡Genial!, me besas…y lo olvidas ¡maldito!!- grite propinándole algunos golpes a mi almohada.

No sabía que era lo que mas me enojaba de toda la situación, el hecho de que me besara o que olvidara completamente el beso, y aunque no lo quería aceptar, creo que la segunda razón era la más poderosa.

Después de algunos minutos torturando a mi almohada, me tranquilice, tome una gran cantidad de aire y me senté a un lado de mi cama, analizando la situación. Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada, la apuesta seguía firme y yo...yo no me iba a rendir, sentía pena por Jacob, ahora que lo conocía mejor, no podía evitar sentirla, no era justo jugar con el de esa forma, pero había aceptado entrar en el juego, y ante todo estaba mi orgullo y no lo iba a dejar pisotear por Edward Cullen.

El estruendoso sonido de mi celular, me hizo brincar, ¡era Tanya!

-¡Bella! ¿Estas lista?..Ya voy a pasar por ti- ¡Dios!, había olvidado por completo la universidad, usualmente los jueves Tanya me daba un aventón, ¡Dios como necesitaba un auto!

-lo siento...no lo estoy… pero en 20 minutos lo estaré ¡lo juro!

Mi mal genio no había mejorado en nada, y Tanya lo noto enseguida, cuando subí a su auto le hizo una inspección minuciosa a mi rostro, parecía que podía leer algo en el.

-¿Qué?- pregunte demasiado seca.

-déjame adivinar, ¿estas de mal genio?- pregunto poniendo en marcha su coche.

-¿se me nota tanto?- me sorprendía lo obvia que a veces llegaba a ser.

-si, y se que tus problemas tienen nombre propio.

-¡Edward!- dijimos al unisonó, y soltamos una pequeña risa, que se me borro al recordar nuestra conversación en la cocina.

-¿ahora, cual es el problema?- era una buena pregunta, no sabia que responder, que podía decir "me siento tan enojada… por que mi fastidioso primo me beso y luego lo olvido y lo que es peor...el maldito beso ¡me gusto! " Ahs estaba loca, si, definitivo, tanto tiempo junto a el me estaba empezando a trastornar.

-¡su existencia Tanya! Es tan fastidioso, odioso, imbécil, estúpido…

-ya amiga, cálmate...te he escuchado mas de mil veces la definición de Edward Cullen…si no te conociera y supiera cuanto lo odias…no te ofendas- pidió Tanya haciendo una pausa- pero, podría jurar que hasta estas obsesionada con el- ¡¿Qué?!

-estas loca… Tanya... ¿yo obsesionada con Edward?…bah - respondí un tanto insegura, nunca se me había pasado algo así por la cabeza.

-ya sabes lo que dicen…. del odio al amor….

-¡jamás!- interrumpí su estúpida ocurrencia.

- Bella, hay que estar ciega para no darse cuenta lo sexy que es tu primito…yo con un primo así ¡Dios!

-¡cállate! Y conduce… por favor- pedí entre dientes lo ultimo que necesitaba era oír a mi amiga elogiando al estúpido de Edward.

-yo solo digo…entre primo y primo más…- ahí iba ella con otra de sus ocurrencias.

-¡Tanya! ¿Hoy te decidiste a sacar el libro de los dichos o que? ¡Callate por favor!

Las palabras de mi amiga hicieron entragos en mi cabeza, por un momento se cruzaron miles de imágenes por mi mente, donde solo podía ver a Edward y a mi como…algo mas….la fantasía se acababa apenas abría su bocata, pensar en mi primo de esa forma ¡era imposible!

Llegamos justo a tiempo para las clases, Literatura, mi materia favorita, escuchar la cátedra del profesor fue lo único que ayudo a despejar mis pensamientos.

Tenía hora libre y decidí darme una vuelta por la cafetería, tomar algo ligero, solo me faltaba una clase, pero tenía mucha hambre. Cuando entre al lugar, mis ojos se enfocaron en una persona, Edward estaba tomando su almuerzo y el solo verlo hizo que se me revolviera el estomago, de repente sentí una gran mano en mi hombro.

-¡Bella!

-¿que?- pregunte con rabia, pero al girarme me arrepentí de hacerlo, el pobre Jacob, tenia una cara de confusión, el no tenia porque pagar mis rabietas.

-uh…creo que hoy desayunamos alacranes.

-lo siento Jake…no se porque respondí así- claro que lo sabia.

-tranquila Bella…yo entiendo todo...no te preocupes...Yo...yo-el chico tartamudeaba y parecía… ¿asustado? – quiero decir…eh... ¿que plan tienes para hoy?

-pues estaré en casa…no se, ver alguna película- conteste asiéndome la despreocupada, seguro me iba a invitar a salir.

-ah- fue lo único que respondió. ¿y la invitación?

-¿quieres venir?- no tenia tiempo para esperar sus invitaciones tenia solo algunos días para ganar.

-si claro...claro…- lo notaba un poco extraño.

- OK, ahora tengo una clase pero, ¿estaría bien a eso de… las 4?

-¡perfecto te veré allá Bella!- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y despareció entre la multitud.

Acabaron mis clases, llegue Al apartamento para preparar mi tarde de conquista con Jacob. Revolqué mi habitación buscando algo apropiado para la ocasión, algo casual, relajado pero que me hiciera lucir bien, no había mucho de donde escoger, definitivamente me hacían falta algunas tardes de compras con mis primas, ¡mis primas! ¡Si!... ¡Alice!, no creía que se molestaría por que agarrara algo de su closet.

No me equivocaba, al lado de su cama había 4 bolsas de boutique sin abrir, rebusque entre ellas y encontré la blusa perfecta, era negra con unos detalles en azul, me coloque una falda casual y unas sandalias planas, arregle mi cabello y me maquille tenuemente.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, iba a la cocina, quería ver con que contaba para atender a Jacob, yo ni siquiera sabia cocinar, la cocina era un mundo complejo para mi, era toda una profesional sirviendo cereal, o echando mantequilla al pan…y bueno lo que mejor me salía era la limonada o podía decir que era lo único.

Tome algunos limones, y el chuchido de la alacena, cuando el timbre de la puerta me aviso la llegada de mi invitado, acomode mi ropa, y mi cabello, y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba el esperando con su gran sonrisa y una bolsa en la mano.

-¡Bella!, estas hermosa- me alago y sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Gracias Jake…sigue…puedes esperarme en la sala de televisión...estoy resolviendo un asuntico en la cocina- camine rápido hacia el lugar, iba a comenzar a rebanar los limones, cuando sentí a Jacob entrar, me gire a verlo.

-waoo ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?- otra vez me miraba asustado ¿que pasaba?

-limonada- conteste extrañada, se acerco suavemente a mi, y en un movimiento rápido me arrebato el cuchillo, todo su comportamiento era de verdad extraño, me sentía como una asesina o algo así.

-dejemos este cuchillo por aquí, no queremos que te hagas daño- afirmo apartando el cuchillo de mi, seguramente Edward ya le había contado sobre mis problemas con la cocina, ¡eso era!- además venia a decirte que traje sodas...Así que no te preocupes- me entrego la bolsa del supermercado.

-Gracias Jake, ve y acomódate en la sala mientras yo organizo la cocina y guardo las sodas en el congelador.

-esta bien- salió de la cocina y el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Jake podrías…?

--¡claro bella!—grito mi invitado desde la sala.

Recogí el desorden de la cocina, puse palomitas en el microondas y me dirigí a la sala de televisión con dos sodas, Jacob miraba portadas de películas, me acomode a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Quién era?

-tu primo...Edward…estaba como de mal humor- ¡ja!, ya me imaginaba su cara al ver a Jacob aquí.

-ese es su estado natural… no te preocupes.

Hablamos un rato de cómo había estado nuestro día, me reía mucho con sus ocurrencias, Jacob era una persona divertida, era tan sencillo hablar con el.

-y bien… ¿que película veremos?- pregunto curioso.

-no se, estaba pensando en una romántica…- arrugo la cara automáticamente ¡otro anti romanticismo! ¡Dios!- pero...si tu tienes una mejor… te escucho

-rápido y furioso ¿si?

-no, no lo creo.

-Bella...Veamos rápido y furioso 3- insistía.

-no, no lo creo ¿carrera de autos?..No es lo mío jake

-en esta hay de todo Bells…acción, romance y lo mejor de todo ¡velocidad!

-esta bien… veámosla-accedí sonriendo, me pareció graciosa en la forma en que hablaba de la velocidad, parecía un niño de 5años- voy por las palomitas- me puse de pie y al girarme… ¡vaya sorpresa! El imbécil de Edward espiándonos.

Lo que paso a continuación fue increíble, mi primo se nos unió al plan, se pego, mejor dicho y lo peor de todo se alió con mis hermanos para destruirme la tarde.

Llegue a la cocina y con rabia estrelle la bolsa de palomitas al suelo. En ese momento Alice entro.

-no era un plan de pelis en familia ¿eh?- dijo ayudándome a recoger el desastre- hey linda blusa- comento graciosamente, pero de mis labios solo se escapo un sollozo.

-¿Por qué, Alice… por que lo arruinan todo?

-no les des gusto, vamos…disfrutemos la película- Salimos del lugar y lleve sodas, para todos menos para Edward.

Toda la película, no hicieron mas que sabotear mi plan, Edward era un duro contrincante y lo que era mas grave era que no jugaba limpio, el juego rudo era lo suyo.

Emmett le propino un golpe a Jacob "en juego", casi lo ahoga, no podía sentirme mas apenada, mi invitado decidió irse y era lo mejor, debía tener en cuenta para mi próxima movida, tenerlo a metros de mi apartamento, me despedí difícilmente de el ya que Edward nos interrumpió, no sin antes acordar algo para el día siguiente.

Después de insultar a los títeres de mis hermanos y al imbécil de mi primo, me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía tanta o más rabia que en la mañana, pero no ganaba nada con hacer pataletas, debía pensar bien mis jugadas, Edward no se iba a salir con la suya, esta me la iba a pagar.

Al día siguiente tome mis clases tranquilamente, espere durante todo el día la llamada de Jacob para arreglar algo pero no lo hizo, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

Tun, tun, tun

-hey Bella.

-Jake, ¿Cómo estas?- salude

-bien...bien…bueno no tanto…tengo una visita no muy grata en mi casa...creo que se arruinaron nuestros planes- afirmo con tristeza.

-¿como así? ¿Visita?

-si… mi hermanita..Candy…vino a inscribirse en la universidad…y pues...

-¿una hermana? Que bien Jacob…me gustaría conocerla.

-No, no creo que te gustaría...Bella, mi hermanita Candy es tan dulce como un limón ¡lo juro! … es insoportable. _"Jacob mueve tu trasero de ahí" _escuche una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, wau si esa era Candy, si que sonada… dulce, seguramente haría buena pareja con el acido de mi primo, instantáneamente una idea se cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Jacob, no creo que debamos cancelar nuestra cita…es mas, como ayer no terminamos nuestra película…podríamos ir a cine...y llevar a Candy.

-mmm una cita de tres…no, no

-no Jacob. No será de tres...si no te molesta le puedo decir a Edward.

-no, no me molesta…ya siento pena por el- dijo entre risas- paso por ti a las 7 ¿si?

-esta bien- no se porque, pero tenia un buen presentimiento de este plan.

Cuando llegue al apartamento, Edward estaba sentado en la sala de televisión, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que estaba de espalda, y decidí poner en marcha mi ocurrencia, tome mi celular y fingí hablar con Jacob.

-si Jake...claro que si- vi como alzo automáticamente la cabeza, había picado el anzuelo, camine en dirección a la cocina y aun con el celular pegado en mi oreja fingí escuchar- Si, claro, me parece buena idea- pude sentir la presencia de Edward en el lugar, pero me hice la desentendida- ok, entonces iremos al cine, bien…si ese es perfecto además es cerca...el que queda por la zona universitaria…¿función de 7: 30?...¡perfecto!...te espero a las 7..te mando un beso Jake….jajá hay gracias.. Que lindo…adiós- cerré mi celular, y cuando voltee ya no había ni rastro de mi primo, ahora solo tenia que esperar.

A las 7 de la noche el auto de Jacob estaba estacionado en la estrada del edificio, subí en la parte de atrás ya que junto a Jacob iba Candy, su hermana.

-Candy…ella es Bella- la chica se volteo a mirarme, toda su cara la ocupaba unos enormes anteojos, llevaba frenos, el cabello, estaba un poco descuidado ¡no se parecía en nada a Jake!..no podría decir que era fea, no, solo le faltaba un poco de asesoría, no quería pensar en que cara haría Alice si algún día llegaba a conocer a mi futura cuñada.

-mucho gusto…soy Candy- se presento con una voz chillona, mostrándome sus frenos.

-soy Bella…encantada de conocerte.

-WAO primera vez que el pelmazo de mi hermano elige bien…eres linda y además pareces una chica decente, no como todas la zorras con las que ha salido este idiota- afirmo dándole un manotazo.

-auch, no le hagas caso- pidió Jacob sobando su cabeza- ¿y Edward?

-el…el nos alcanza...Todavía no estaba listo...Dijo que nos adelantáramos- mentí fácilmente.

Llegamos al cine, compramos lo boleto y me asegure de comprar uno para mi primito, sabia que vendría, luego pasamos por la zona de comida y la hermana de Jacob casi compra todo los chocolates del lugar, llevaba una bandeja llena, en esos momentos sentí la voz que necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos.

-¡chicos!- saludaba Edward, con una sonrisa fingida- pero que casua…

-Edward...Llegas algo tarde-interrumpí a mi primo- … toma tu boleto, y te presento a Candy la hermana de Jacob. ¡Tu cita! - Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, creo que mas por el largo de la falda de Candy, que por lo que yo decía.

-hola Edward…si que eres guapo, hermanito creo que voy a disfrutar esta salida- la cara de Edward no tenia precio, yo esperaba que la chica fuera un fastidio con Edward, pero había pasado algo mejor, el le había gustado y seguramente Edward estaba horrorizado, ella si que no era la clase de chica con la que salía mi primo.

-eh...Eh…hola Candy-…Bella me permites un segundo a solas- me tomo suavemente del brazo y nos apartamos de los demás.

-¿que pasa primito?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-¿que rayos…? ¿Mi cita?...Bella yo me voy de aquí- dijo enojado.

-no, no te vas a ir…ya llegaste...te quedas…además, no creo que a Jacob le guste que le hagas un desplante a su hermanita- Edward me miro con odio- vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de arruinarme la noche, Edward...no lo puedo creer.

-tienes razón, ¿que tan malo puede ser?... y si, solo por no dejarte sola con Jacob lo hago… no es que vaya a tener un verdadera cita con ella- dijo mas para el.

-¡perfecto!

Llegamos otra vez, donde nuestras citas.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Jacob.

-¡claro que si!...Edward no seas maleducado ayuda a Candy con su bandeja- Edward me miraba con furia, agarro la bandeja y nos fuimos todos a la sala 5 donde veríamos "actividad paranormal", no estaba de acuerdo con la elección, pero una película de miedo seria la excusa perfecta para abrazar a Jacob.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos, a mi lado estaban Jacob y Candy y al lado de ella Edward. Las imágenes empezaron, cada vez que había una parte de miedo yo enterraba mi cara en el pecho de Jacob, quien paso su brazo por mi hombro con la excusa de que "me sintiera mas a gusto", a mi lado la otra pareja si que estaba a "gusto"

-Edward, por favor...abrázame…tengo miedo.

-es solo una película Candy...no seas miedosa- respondía entre dientes mi primo.

-solo abrázame ¿si?- pidió insistente.

-tengo calor Candy…no es buena idea…mejor...cierra lo ojos- ¡que odioso!

En esos momentos una escena fuerte apareció y todas gritamos, me agarre con fuera de Jacob.

-¡Candy! ...me ensuciaste la camisa de chocolate.

-yo..yo lo siento Edward…fue por el susto y yo…- se disculpaba Candy, Edward la estaba pasando bastante mal.

-shhhhhh- se escuchaba en las filas de atrás.

-necesito ir al baño, creo que he tomado mucha soda- dijo la hermana de Jacob, levantándose.

-pero..si has ido cuatro veces y auch…¡ya mis pies no aguantan un pisotón mas!

-lo siento Edward- dijo echándose a correr por los pasillos de la sala.

La película termino y salimos del lugar, mi primo llevaba una gran mancha café en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca, no pude evitar reírme interiormente, su cara era indescriptible, Candy no dejaba de hablarle, y el parecía que iba a estallar.

Cuando llegamos a los coches, Candy se despidió de Edward muy cariñosa.

-Adiós Eddie…-se despidió prácticamente guindándose de su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ¿Eddie? Ja, pude ver como Edward arrugaba la cara de disgusto- la pase genial…muy pronto vendré a vivir a esta ciudad y nos veremos mas seguido ¿no es genial?

-¡siii!- grito Edward con una muy pero muy fingida alegría- primita, ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunto entre dientes, si me iba con el, corría el riesgo de ser arrojada a mitad de la carretera.

-no, Edward tranquilo… preferiría que Jacob me llevara si no te molesta- dije sonriendo.

-adiós- se subió a su auto y salió a gran velocidad.

Candy hablo todo el camino de lo lindo que le había parecido Edward, esta niña ¡no era normal!, baje del coche y Jacob me acompaño a la entrada.

-La pase bien Jacob- mas de lo que se imaginaba- espero que edward no haya sido muy grosero con Candy

-tranquila, creo que fue demasiado amable…no te preocupes…ella es así con todos..yo también la pase bien Bella.

-pero, un Cine…no es un lugar apropiado para hablar mucho…así que…podríamos salir otro día...no se, tal vez mañana…- ofrecí tímidamente, su gran sonrisa se dibujo.

-primero déjame deshacerme de mi hermanita…yo te llamare- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Subí las escaleras feliz…mi plan salió perfecto, Edward debía estar botando chispas, esperaba poder llegar a mi habitación sin tener que chocármelo. Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y todo estaba oscuro, busque a tientas el interruptor y encendí la luz.

-¡bu!- Edward estaba enfrente mío, con una cara de perro rabioso, me hizo brincar de la impresión.

-¡estúpido, me asustaste!

-wao Bella, creo que te subestime… hoy si que jugaste sucio- dijo con rabia.

-solo devolvía un golpe Edward…no pensé que las cosas saldrían tan bien….ahora, apartarte de mi camino… Eddie- esto último lo dije intentando imitar la chillona voz de la hermana de Jacob.

-muy graciosa Bella…Ríete ahora…pero te juro que voy a ganar.

-¡suerte con eso primito!...creo que el juego hoy quedo Bella 1 y Eddie 0… - camine hacia las escaleras- ah, y no gastes tiempo lavando esa camisa...creo que esa mancha será permanente…

-¡Bruja!- gritó a lo lejos- eres una bruja.

- buenas noches primito- grite antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto.

Todo había salido perfecto, la hermana de Jake había resultado ser un dulce...un dulce muy pegajoso, sobretodo con mi primito, la venganza se sentía bien y a diferencia de la noche anterior, hoy dormiría tranquila, bueno apartando las pesadillas que seguramente tendría por culpa de la película. Pero, seguramente seria mejor que la anterior. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme por el próximo ataque de Edward.

* * *

**Hola chikas…bueno nuevo capi….se que me estoy demorando mucho para subir...lo se…solo les pido un poquito de paciencia….ultimamente siento que las 24 horas del día no son suficientes para mi jejeje.**

**¿que tal el capi?..¿Les gusto?...hice un esfuerzo por que fuera mas larguito…espero buenos comentarios….¿¿¿que tal la dulce Candy???**

**Niñas gracias por sus lindos deseos con mis exámenes médicos...les cuento que tengo un problema gástrico y pues nada me toca hacer dieta ¿lo pueden creer?? Jajajaja me voy a morir del hambre….**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.. soy feliz cada vez que los leo y veo sus lindas palabras y sus reclamos aveces jejejeje las quiero mucho a todassssss gracias por agregarme a su msn se los dejo otra vez por si acaso es : marce.g2009 hot...com ....asi me pueden hacer reclamos mas directooss jajajaja …bueno ya hable mucho un beso enorme desde Colombia para las lectoras de todas partes ; )**


	14. ¡descubrimientos!

**Chiks no olviden la pagina del facebook...el link esta en mi perfil..para todas las amantes de los fics ; ) **

* * *

**¡descubrimientos!**

**EPOV**

Si una lección había aprendido, era la de no estar espiando conversaciones ajenas. Bella había hecho un buen movimiento para derrumbar mis estrategias, tenia que moverme con cuidado, había subestimado a mi prima.

Todavía podía sentir la voz de Candy chillando en mis oídos _"Adiós Eddie",_ el recuerdo me produjo un fuerte escalofrió.

Era sábado, debía ir a la biblioteca de la universidad a entregar algunos libros, se me había vencido el plazo para devolverlos.

Llegue al lugar y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia el puesto de entrega.

-buenos días, vengo a devolver unos libros- afirme pasando los 3 ejemplares por el escritorio de la encargada.

-buenos días- saludo amablemente, la chica tenia todo el look de un ratón de biblioteca- ¿nombre?

-Edward Cullen- aparentemente digito mi nombre en la computadora.

-los debiste haber entregado hace tres días- dijo muy seria- tendrás que pagar un multa.

-que tal si hacemos una excepción- Dije guiñando un ojo, usando mis dotes de conquistador, intentando librarme de la multa. - ¿Qué dices?

-son 50 dólares- espeto secamente regresando la mirada a su computadora, dejándome de una sola pieza, estaba perdiendo el toque, la chica me había ignorado completamente. Saque un billete de 100 y lo entregue.

Estaba esperando el cambio, cuando vi a los lejos a Jacob que se acercaba hacia mi. En la lista de las últimas personas con las que quería hablar su nombre estaba en mayúscula junto al de Candy que estaba resaltado con negrilla.

-quédate con el cambio- dije intentado huir del lugar, camine con pasos largos por los pasillo de la universidad, pero todo intento de escape fue en vano, ya que podía oír los gritos de Jacob detrás de mi.

-¡Edward! ¡Espera!- me deslice entre un gran grupo de personas, pero en menos de lo que pensé Jacob estaba frente a mi, respirando agitadamente ¡rayos!- ¡Edward! ¡Hermano!..Casi no te alcanzo.

-¡Jacob!- salude haciéndome el sorprendido- no te había visto.

-¿tienes clases?- pregunto interesado

-¡no!..ya iba de salida

-¡que bien!..Yo también estoy libre, ¡vamos a la cafetería! ¡Yo invito!- ¡si! ¡Que bien!, seguramente íbamos a hablar de súper Bella.

Caminamos hacia el lugar, cuando llegamos Jacob tomo una bandeja sirviendo casi todo el menú, yo solo pedí una botella de agua, no tenia planeado demorar mucho, de alguna manera me zafaría de la situación.

-Edward, muchas gracias por lo de ayer…te portaste muy bien con Candy, no sabes lo raro que es que alguien le caiga bien y tu lo haz hecho..- afirmo sonriendo.

-no, te preocupes Jacob

-no, tengo que agradecerte, gracias a ti pude tener mi cita con Bella- ¡genial! Ahora yo le ayudaba a Bella – Gracias a Dios ya mi hermana se fue, dijo que entre mas rápido se fuera mas rápido regresaría…- di una triste sonrisa, ante su afirmación ¿mas candy? ¡No, por favor!- el hecho es que, hoy tengo el día libre y quiero invitar a tu prima a comer en mi apartamento y pues, te quería preguntar, ¿cual es su comida favorita?- esta vez no había tenido necesidad de escuchar detrás de las paredes para enterarme de los futuros planes de Bella, pobre Jacob, no tenia ni idea de a quíen le estaba contando sus planes, era seguro que este chico se quedaría con la comida en el horno.

-a Bella, le encanta la comida italiana- por lo menos no había mentido en eso.

-¡gracias hermano… voy a comprar todo lo necesario para la noche- dijo levantándose de su asiento, una velada, los dos solos en su apartamento, eso era muy peligroso y conociendo a Bella, seguramente hoy mismo haría que perdiera la apuesta, no podía permitirlo.

-suerte con eso Jacob- le dije despidiéndome.

Todo el camino me devane los sesos, pensando la mejor forma de hacer que Bella, dejara a Jacob con los crespos hechos, pero, nada venia a mi mente.

Cuando llegue al apartamento, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett jugaban cartas en la mesa, mientras Alice y Jasper, "veían" televisión en el sofá.

-Hola familia- salude efusivo.

Ni Alice ni Jasper voltearon a verme, Rosalie y Emmet me saludaron con un simple "que hay" y la maldita de mi prima soltó casi a gritos "Hola mi Eddie" con una sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara, y todos rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Eddie?- pregunto Emmett con confusión.

-¡Bella!- amenace entre dientes, no quería aguantar las burlas de mis primos al escuchar sobre mi dichosa cita con la hermanita de Jacob.

-si, Eddie- la mire con odio- ok, ok esta bien primito dejémoslo así, es solo un apodo cariñoso para él-mintió mirando a su hermano, juraría que en ese momento sentía ganas de tirarme sobre ella y ahorcarla, pero no lo iba a hacer, seguramente Emmett y Jasper no lo permitirían. Ellos quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta, el único problema era que nunca me iban a dejar el maldito diminutivo.

-¿Eddie? ¡Me gusta!- afirmo emmet- Eddie, siéntate con nosotros, guerra de sexos ¿vale?- ok no tenia mas nada que hacer y seguramente teniendo a Bella de cerca podía, planear algo para arruinar su futuro plan, di un fuerte suspiro dejándome caer sobre el asiento.

-ok, empiecen a temblar- amenace chocando la mano de Emmett.

Toda la tarde fue muy divertida, ni siquiera almorzamos por no dejar el juego tirado.

-¡Muere Eddie!- grito mi hermana mostrando su juego ¡era definitivo, desde hoy seria Eddie para todos ¡gracias Candy!. Bella no dejaba de reír, de repente su celular empezó a sonar, abrió los ojos un poco asustada al ver la pantalla, seguramente era Jacob.

-¡Tanya! - ¡mentirosa!, se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina, no sin antes mirarme esta vez sabia de sus planes de antemano, solo que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo arruinarlos.

- yo ya me aburrí de jugar cartas- declaro Emmett tirando la baraja en la mesa.

-Jasper y yo vamos a ir a comer ¿vienen?- invito mi hermanita asomando la cabeza por el sofá.

-a mi me parece bien- afirmo Rosalie.

-no… yo no voy- sentencio Bella, apareciendo en la sala, con una gran sonrisa, decidí ignorarla.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Alice poniéndose de pie.

-no, hoy van a dar un programa que no me quiero perder, ¡vayan tranquilos!- dije acomodándome en el sofá que ahora estaba desocupado.

-ok, entonces solo seremos los cuatro- afirmo Jasper.

Todos se fueron a su habitación. Obviamente Bella, iba para su cena romántica con Jacob, sentí un sabor amargo al imaginarme a este dándole comida en la boca a ella o lo que era pero, pasándosela boca a boca ¿que?... mi imaginación me iba a volver loco, sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza, intentando despejar mis visiones.

Después de unos minutos, bajaron mis hermanas con mis primos, se disponían a salir.

-seguro que no quieres venir…Eddie?- pregunte Emmett burlonamente.

-¡adiós!- me despedí sin voltear.

Ahora solo estábamos Bella y yo, en un rato seguramente saldría para su cita y yo todavía no tenia nada planeado ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Amarrarla a una silla?, resople ante mi pensamiento, que me empezó a parecer no tan descabellado, tal vez a una silla no, pero a …

Corrí a la habitación de Emmett, sabía que el tenia lo que yo necesitaba, saque una caja que estaba debajo de su cama, donde había algunas de sus revistas, videos y ¡Eureka ¡ lo que yo necesitaba.

Emmett cuando era pequeño decía que quería ser como el tío Charlie, un gran policía, así que todos sus juguetes eran relacionados con el tema, hasta el día en que cambio de gusto y carreras inclinándose por la medicina y rompiéndole el corazón a mi tío. De esa época solo le quedaban estas esposas que seguramente en la actualidad las usaba para otros fines no muy policiacos.

Guarde mi hallazgo en los bolsillos y volví a mi posición en el sofá. Ya iban a ser las 7 de la noche cuando sentí la puerta de la habitación de Bella cerrarse. Me puse de pie y me apoye en el sofá para esperarla.

No había aparecido en escena y ya podía sentir su perfume, cuando llego me miro un poco extrañada, traía puesto un vestido rosado bastante ajustado en la parte superior y suelto en la parte de abajo, unas sandalias planas, y un lazo en el cabello, se veía...sexy y tierna a la vez.

-¿que?- pregunto seca

-¿vas a salir?- pregunte estúpidamente.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió rodando los ojos.

-y ¿adonde vas?

-voy con Tanya…a un bar bohemio, donde leen literatura y todo eso... ya sabes- dijo resoplando- ¿quieres venir?- la muy astuta estaba intentando utilizar psicología inversa conmigo.

-eh...no, no gracias- suspiro aliviada.

-Bella, ¿que tienes ahí?- pregunte acercándomele y ella me miro con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde?

-en tu muñeca- dije agarrándola del brazo.

-¡nada!- y antes de que pudiera soltarse saque las esposas de mi bolsillo y aprisione la muñeca de Bella con la mía, mi prima abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿pero que rayos…? ¿Edward que es esto? ¡Suéltame!- pidió jalando las esposas. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su expresión.

- si te suelto iras a tu cena con Jacob y esa ventaja no te la voy a dar...Así tenga que estar pegado a ti toda la noche- era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a sufrir.

-¡Edward! ¡No, no es justó! ¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto casi llorando jalándome el brazo con rudeza.

-auch…tu "don sonrisas" me lo conto- afirme con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Edward por favor, no, no lo hagas…suéltame, ¡esto ya es pasarse de la raya!- habló suplicante- te lo pido por favor…- pidió haciendo un puchero y Dios sentí que me llegó al corazón- ¡por favor!...Edward, esto es demasiado, además, me lastima…- parecía que podría llorar.

-no Bella, no podrás ir a tu cena romántica.

-Edward, no juegues sucio,…no tengas miedo…no necesitas de esto…- la astuta logro convencerme con sus suplicas, tal vez , una noche a solas con Jacob, no seria suficiente para hacerme perder.

-ok, ok esta bien- de inmediato una mega sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

-gracias primito, ¡busca las llaves!- ¿llaves? Cuando había encontrado las esposas, no había pensado en las llaves. Bella pareció notar la confusión en mi rostro- Edward ¡las llaves!- yo seguía en silencio- no me digas que no las tienes...- afirmo entre dientes- no salió una sola palabra de mi boca- habla imbécil- grito

-dijiste "no me digas que no las tienes"…eso estoy haciendo- conteste tranquilamente.

-¡era un imbécil!- afirmo dándome un golpe en la cabeza. Emprendió camino a la cocina, jalando de mí.

-auch ¡Bella! ¡Espera!

-deja de ser un llorón y ¡camina!- cuando llegamos a la cocina, mi prima, tomo un cuchillo, intentando violar la cerradura de las esposas, pero, todo fue imposible- ¿de donde sacaste esto?- pregunto señalando sus muñecas.

-Emmett- fue lo único que pude decir, volvió a jalar de mí dirigiéndose a la habitación de mi primo

- ¿donde? – señale las cajas debajo de la cama. Nos arrodillamos al tiempo, y rebuscamos entre las porquerías de mi primo.

-¡mi hermano es un cerdo!- espeto tirando las revistas - ¡nada!

- mi querida prima, creo que la solución es esperar a Emmett – después de todo el plan seguiría igual.

-¿tu crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente- ¡te odio! Edward ¿lo sabias?- dijo tranquilamente cambiando de lado para sentarse en el suelo.

-dime algo nuevo- saco el celular de su cartera y digito algunos números, la mire muy interesado, pero, me arrepentí al instante de hacerlo, ya que mi mirada se concentro en sus labios, que llevaban un delicado brillo que los hacia ver provocativos, además, de esa maldita manía que tenia mi prima, de morderse los labios, que hoy se me antojaba muy sexy.

-¿Jacob?- su voz me saco de mi estado- no se como decirte esto, pero…- mordió con mas fuerza su labio, pensé que lo haría sangrar - no podre ir hoy a tu apartamento…si, surgió un pequeño inconveniente-.-a firmo mirándome de reojo y alzando nuestros brazos- yo te llamo mañana, primero tengo que solucionar mis problemas…ok…perdóname enserio… los siento tanto...adiós, un beso-guardo su celular- estarás contento Edward….por hoy ¡ganaste!, pero todavía tengo una semana para esto, así que…no te confíes.

-lo mismo te digo yo a ti- dije con una sonrisa, los dos suspiramos al tiempo.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto aburrida

-creo que estaremos juntos por esta noche…bueno, hasta que llegue Emmett- me levante suavemente, dándole tiempo a ella de hacer lo mismo- tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz… ¿si?

-ok- salimos del cuarto rumbo a la sala de televisión, nos sentamos en el sofá, tome el control remoto para pasar los canales, ubicándolo en un partido de futbol.

-¿Qué?, no pretenderás que yo vea futbol Edward, ¡dame el control!- chilló con rabia.

-¡no!

-¡Edwa…!- el sonido de su estomago gruñendo la interrumpió, no pude evitar reírme- ¡ups!..Creo que tengo hambre.

- yo también, no he comido nada todo en el día- mi estomago también exigía alimentos – ordenemos una pizza, ¡yo pago!..- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hicimos el pedido, mientras esperábamos, llegamos a un acuerdo respecto a la programación, veríamos "Friends", era un programa que nos gustaba a los dos. Pasamos media hora en paz, riéndonos, había una aparente calma en el ambiente, y por un momento habíamos olvidado el hecho de estar amarrados. El timbre sonó, nos levantamos para recibir nuestro pedido. Cuando abrimos la puerta, el repartidor pasaba su mirada desde nuestros rostros hasta nuestras muñecas esposadas, con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-¿Qué estas pensando pervertido?- escuche a Bella preguntar con rabia.

-eh...eh...yo nada...son 20 dólares- le di el billete tirándole la puerta en la cara.

Comimos en perfecta paz, hasta que Bella se le ocurrió hablar de la maldita apuesta.

-no sabes lo que te voy a poner a hacer cuando te gane Edward...me vas pagar todo esto – amenazo dándole un mordisco a su pizza.

-¿por que estas tan segura de que ganaras?...

- lo se, a Jacob le falta poco para estar comiendo de mi mano- bufe ante su respuesta- tu no crees que yo sea suficiente mujer para conseguirlo ¿cierto?- en su voz había un poco de tristeza y desvió la mirada, sentí un deseo inmenso de hacerla sentir lo contrario, de decirle algo que la hiciera sentir bien, pero eso iba en contra de mi naturaleza.

-lo has dicho tu…- dije sonriendo.

-eres un imbécil Edward- se puso de pie jalando y haciéndome tirar mi trozo de pizza- ¡muévete!- caminó hacia la mesa donde había dejado su cartera, y saco su celular, realizó otra llamada.

-¿Alice?.... ¿donde están?... ¿que?, ¿se van a demorar?...dile a Emmett que lo necesito aquí ahora…- pasaron unos segundos- dile que ¡gracias!, que bueno siempre poder contar con su ayuda- declaro cerrando su celular y estrellándolo contra la mesa- parece que estaremos unidos un buen rato mas.

-¿donde están?- pregunte extrañado.

-se fueron a bailar ¡lo puedes creer! todos están bailando, mientras yo estoy con el acido de mi primo ¡genial!- sollozo desesperada.

-hieres mis sentimientos… no puedo creer que yo sea tan mala compañía- dije sonriendo- si todos la están pasando bien… tu y yo también lo podemos hacer- me miro confundida, bueno si ya estábamos en esta situación, ¿por que no hacerla un poco mas divertida?- ven.

Camine hacia la cocina, en la alacena muy atrás de las cajas de cereales, tenia mis provisiones de alcohol, tome una de las botellas de vodka.

- este loco- dijo sonriendo.

-¿tienes un mejor plan? – pregunte ofreciéndole la botella, prácticamente la arrebato de mis manos, saque una botella de jugo de naranja de la nevera y dos vasos.

Caminamos hacia el sofá a seguir con la maratón de friends, esto era mejor que nada, servimos la combinación en los vasos y continuamos en la televisión.

Después de algunos tragos y de prácticamente acabarnos la botella, las carcajadas de Bella se hacían mas frenéticas y El alcohol en mi siempre tenia el efecto de hacerme hablar hasta por los codos y después de algunos vasos de la bebida, ya el silencio entre los dos me parecía algo incomodo.

- ¿Jacob te gusta enserio?- se giro hacia mi sorprendida, abrió la boca para contestar pero no salió una sola palabra- quiero decir, ¿haces todo esto por la apuesta o en verdad te interesa?

-eso no te importa Edward- respondió hundiéndose en el sofá.

-si me pides mi opinión…creo que lo haces solo por fastidiarme- dije con suficiencia.

-no te la pedí… y creo que lo hago por muchas razones, pero la principal es hacerte tragar tus palabras- afirmo volviéndome a mirar, esta vez muy seria- estoy cansada que digas que soy una niña ¡no lo soy!- en realidad de eso ya me había dado cuenta en estos días- mis hermanos y tu siempre me han hecho sentir como una tonta, espantando a mis novios, admiradores y uh- resoplo con rabia- estoy harta de eso Edward.

-Bella, tienes que aprender a superar el pasado…- afirme despreocupado, pero a Bella ya le empezaba a temblar el labio ¿iba a llorar? Se tomo de golpe el contenido de su vaso ¡fondo blanco!

-¿Qué le dijeron a Eric para que se alejara de mi?... ¿para que no me volviera a hablar?- si le decía a Bella la verdad completa me mataría, como decirle que al pobre Eric le hicimos creer que ella era lesbiana y que solo lo usaba para aparentar, además de amenazarlo con molerlo a golpes como abriera la boca "_ni tu mama te va reconocer_" fueron las palabras que lanzo Emmett contra el chico que corría asustado.

-lo usual... ¡amenazarlo!- me miro con todo el odio que pudo.

-Eric era un buen muchacho…ni siquiera supieron hacer bien su trabajo...no alejaron de mi a quien si debían- esto ultimo lo afirmo con tristeza y pude ver como una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, sentí en mi corazón una desagradable punzada, y mi mano por instinto se apresuro a limpiarla, no entendía de que rayos me estaba hablando.

-¿de quien hablas?- pregunte extrañado.

-¡Demetri! … si ustedes no me hubieran tratado como lo hacían, yo no habría aceptado nunca tener una relación a escondidas con ese imbécil…ustedes fueron los culpables- ahora mas lagrimas corrían en su rostro, nunca me había enterado de eso- yo, me entregue a el Edward- mis manos se empuñaron en automático, ese estúpido se había aprovechado de mi prima, y mis primos y yo teníamos la culpa, no pude evitar sentir remordimiento- me entregue a el, como una estúpida y me dejo- se tiro contra mi pecho y los sollozos no pararon, sentí una enorme opresión en mi pecho, no podía con tanta rabia, la próxima vez que le viera la cara a ese estúpido se la rompería y estaba seguro que Emmett me ayudaría más que gustoso.

-ya Bella… ¡cálmate!- trate de animarla pasando mis manos por sus cabellos, la sentí estremecerse con fuerza, deposite un beso en su frente, de repente, alzo la cabeza, y me miro por unos segundos.

-¡Edward!…hazme olvidar-llevo su mano libre hacia mi rostro- hazme olvidar todo- ¿que? No quería malinterpretar las cosas y no entendía bien que era exactamente lo que ella me pedía, pero no necesite una explicación con palabras ya que sus acciones me lo dejaron todo muy claro.

Se abalanzo contra mí, besándome con fuerza, al principio no respondí por la impresión, pero al sentir esos labios sobre los míos y revivir todas las sensaciones que había tenido el día de la playa, fue imposible, no caer perdido en sus besos, ella apretaba con fuerza mi cara.

La tome con fuerza de las cinturas acercándola mas a mi, se giro levantando una pierna, para quedar completamente sobre mi, un gemido se escapo e mis labios al sentirla así, ella me besaba con urgencia, con desespero, Mi lengua busco la suya y al encontrarla se movieron frenéticamente, podía sentir la mezcla de la esencia de Bella, con sus saladas lagrimas y el sabor a alcohol, lo que me recordó en el estado en el que seguramente se encontraba ella. Puse mis manos en su hombro separándola bruscamente y ella me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada.

- no creo que esto sea buena idea Bella…estoy seguro que mañana te vas arrepentir- y aunque lo que yo mas quería en ese momento era hacerla olvidar no podía aprovecharme de ese momento, ¡era mi prima!, esto no estaba bien.

-tienes razón- acepto pasando los dedos por sus cabellos, se volvió a acomodar a un lado del sofá, dejándome una sensación de vacio, al sentirla tan lejos- creo que mejor lo mejor es ir a dormir, me voy a mi habitación- se puso de pie con dificultad, tambaleándose y se disponía huir del lugar cuando un pequeño tirón le recordó nuestro gran problema.

Bufo fuertemente, dejándose caer en el mueble- ok, ¿que propones?- pregunto sin mirarme.

-no hay de otra, tendremos que dormir juntos- respondí aun con mi respiración agitada, se puso de pie.

-ok... no hay otra opción ¡vamos!- después de este beso, no sabia si dormir junto a ella, seria una buena opción. Caminamos hacia su habitación, un par de veces la ayude ya que su cuerpo se tambaleaba, cuando entramos, nos acercamos a su closet. Sacó un short y un top sin mangas y sin tiras ¿se pensaba cambiar? ¿Frente a mi?

-no voy a dormir con este vestido- dijo ahora riéndose- cierra los ojos ¡no espíes!- amenazo entre risas- obedecí al instante, pero la sentí retorcerse incomoda por unos segundos.- Edward…podrías- abrí los ojos, para verla morderse el labio de esa forma tan…sexy.

-¿que pasa?- todavía estaba vestida.

-¿podrías bajar la corredera del vestido? No la alcanzo…- era imposible girarse así que debía abrazarla para hacerlo ¡mala idea!, me acerque nervioso a ella y pase mi brazo libre por su cintura, me sentía ansioso, Bella respiraba muy cerca de mi pecho y yo intentaba encontrar el inicio de la corredera.

Cuando por fin la halle, la baje lentamente ya que mis dedos temblaban ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?... al llegar al final de este, el vestido cayó a sus pies y de los nervios me separe con rapidez de ella.

En automático mi cuerpo reacciono al verla casi desnuda, solo llevaba un pequeño cachetero negro, y un top en la parte superior, tuve el deseo de tumbarla contra su cama y dejar para después todo los remordimiento o arrepentimiento que vendrían, haciéndola olvidar de todo, pero, hice uso de todo mi autocontrol, no podía dejarme llevar por las hormonas y el alcohol, no eran buenos concejeros. Bella se agacho apresurada a recoger el vestido, Parecía bastante apenada.

-Dios, Edward, que vergüenza- chillo- cierra los ojos- los apreté con fuerza por mi propio bien, no podía seguir mirándola. Sentí como se agacho varias veces seguramente para acomodar el short- ya los puedes abrir- se encontraba completamente vestida y agradecí al cielo por eso, ya estaba empezando a dudar si seria buena idea dormir juntos, en la misma cama.

Nos acomodamos sobre su cama, y procure tomar bastante distancia para nuestra seguridad.

-buenas noche, Edward.- se despidió cerrando sus ojos.

-buenas noches…Bella- susurre mirándole el rostro, fue imposible apartar mi mirada de el. No sabía ni que pensar de todo lo que había pasado hoy, de todo lo que había sentido a su lado, al besarla, era algo fuerte, nunca había sentido algo parecido en mi vida, si esto me hubiera pasado con cualquier otra, seguramente no habría desaprovechado el momento, pero, con Bella, era diferente, no podía negar que hoy la había deseado…lo había hecho, pero fue mas fuerte a necesidad de protegerla que de poseerla.

Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, toda mi relación con Bella se proyecto como una película en mis pensamientos, las punzadas que sentía cada vez que veía a alguien interesado en ella, yo era siempre el que alentaba a Emmett y a Jasper para amenazarlos…ahora podía entender las cosas un poco mejor, todo mi plan por fastidiarla siempre había sido para ocultar lo que realmente sentía por ella….yo nunca había querido verla con nadie mas y las cosas no habían cambiado en nada solo que ahora yo mismo la estaba arrojando a los brazos de un hombre y todo por una estúpida apuesta. sus besos habian sido el detonante para mi descubrimiento, sentí como un clic sonó en mi cabeza, ¡Dios!... yo…yo estaba enamorado de Bella., ¡eso era imposible! Yo, no podía estar enamorado de mi prima. Después de algunos minutos intentando sacarme esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, caí en un sueño profundo.

-¡¡¡¡Edward!!!!- el fuerte grito de Emmett me despertó, me incorpore y pude ver como nos miraba con desaprobación, Bella ya se había despertado y ahora me miraba asustada, seguramente mi primo estaba malinterpretando las cosas, y no sabia si tendría tiempo de explicarle, antes de que me arrancara la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola chikssss…nuevo capi ; ) espero que les haya gustado…bueno intente complacerla a todas, beso, Edward esta reconociendo que siente algo por ella… ; ) y que tal Emmett? ¿Si creen que lo asesine? Jajajaja y se que seguramente querian que Edward la hiciera olvidar pero pobbre Bella, no creo que se mereciera una noche asi, ademas, por lo menos los besos sirvieron para ayudar a que el descubriera algunos sentimientos hacia ella ; ) ¿no creen?  
**

**Chikss mis agradecimientos como siempre a todas por todos esos hermosos comentarios, ya deben estar cansada de que lo diga pero me hacen demasiado, demasiado feliz…**

**En este no hay adelanto como en chantajes...porque no me quedo mucho tiempo.. : S besossssss las quiero mucho ; )**


	15. ENCERRADA

DE VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA… : ( GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.. : )

* * *

**ENCERRADA**

**EPOV**

-¡¡¡¡Edward!!!!- el fuerte grito de Emmett me despertó, me incorpore y pude ver como nos miraba con desaprobación, Bella ya se había despertado y ahora me miraba asustada, seguramente mi primo estaba malinterpretando las cosas, y no sabia si tendría tiempo de explicarle, antes de que me arrancara la cabeza.

Camino furioso hacia la cama. Se subió a ella desde la piecera.

– Emmett lo que... – Bella empezó a hablar pero, fue interrumpida por mi primo que tomo nuestras unidas muñecas y las levanto.

– ¿Por qué las cogieron sin mi permiso? – ¡¿Qué?! – ¿revolucionaron mis cosas privadas solo para jugar a policías y ladrones? ¡Maldita sea! Anoche las necesitaba – dijo con rabia sacando la llave de su bolsillo y liberándonos de nuestra prisión, en el rostro de Bella se dibujaba la misma expresión que seguramente había en el mío ¿eso era todo? Ya todos estaban asomados en la puerta.

– Emmett nada de esto es como tú piensas…entre Bella y yo no ha pasado nada – esta vez fui yo el interrumpido pero, por las carcajadas de todos.

– eso es obvio primito….quien se podría imaginar algo entre ustedes- bufo Emmett saliendo de la habitación – ¿Edward y bella? ¡Si claro! – y todos rieron en aprobación a su comentario, cuando la puerta se cerró, el silencio reino y pude ver como Bella no salía del asombro.

¿Porque les parecía tan increíble que entre ella y yo pudiera pasar algo?…bueno realmente nuestra relación de odio por años era mas que una razón, por primera vez agradecí que las cosas hubieran sido así ya que gracias a eso todavía tenía mi cabeza pegada al cuerpo.

Me sentía un poco nervioso, avergonzado, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de mi gran descubrimiento, ahora la gran pregunta era ¿que iba a hacer ahora que me sentía diferente con ella?

Me puse de pie para irme a mi habitación, tenia muchas que pensar, que aclarar, ni siquiera la mire, no podía.

– ¿Edward?- me llamo dudosa antes de que abriera la puerta, me gire a verla, me miraba un poco dudosa, se mordía con desespero las uñas – espero que lo de Demetri quede entre los dos… - escuchar ese nombre hizo que mis tripas se retorcieran - no quiero que les digas nada a mis hermanos – ¿como podía pedirme eso? Mis primos tenían que saber lo que ese maldito había hecho.

– pero... a mi me parece que…

– ¡por favor! – pidió haciendo una expresión tierna, este bien, pero, después buscaría una forma de hacerle pagar a ese imbécil, yo solo asentí.

–"Bella yo" "Edward yo"... – hablamos y callamos al tiempo, ni siquiera sabia que quería decirle vi como sacudía su cabeza confundida y aproveche el momento para salir de su habitación, necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba pensar. Y ella no hizo ningún intento por detenerme.

Me tire en mi cama dando un fuerte suspiro, ¿por donde empezar?... lo único que tenia claro es que algo en mi había cambiado, mi forma de pensar en ella, no desde anoche, mas bien desde que nos habíamos besado, decir que estaba enamorado, era demasiado, tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas. Últimamente estaba pasando la mayor parte de mí tiempo pensando en planes para fastidiarla, digo, tal vez por eso me sentía tan confundido hacia ella, en los últimos días, no había salido con nadie.

¡Basta de buscar razones Edward! ¡Te gusta! ¡Acéptalo!, me decía mi vocecilla interna.

-ok, esta bien ¡me gusta!- acepte en respuesta ¡genial! Ahora hablaba solo – si, si me gusta – ya lo había aceptado y… ¿ahora que? ¿Qué debía hacer? "la apuesta idiota" volvió a gritar la voz ¡hey! mi insolente conciencia tenia razón en eso.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que la canceláramos? Pero, que razones le daría "Bella anoche descubrí que me gustas, se que te parece extraño, pero es así, ¿podríamos dejar la apuesta hasta aquí?, es que no soportaría ver que ganaras y lo que es pero verte al lado del imbécil de Jacob" ¡si claro!, una cosa era aceptar mis sentimientos a mi conciencia, pero otra muy diferente era salir corriendo a decírselo, todavía no tenia definido que hacer con esto.

Mi estomago se quejo, así que decidí darle un break a mis pensamientos, y bajar a la cocina, cuando pase por la sala ahí estaban los melosos de mi hermana y Jasper, ¿Qué no se cansaban de pasar juntos todo el día? Fui por unos snacks a la cocina y carraspeando fuertemente me senté a su lado interrumpiendo el acalorado beso que se estaban dando, no tenía nada que reclamarles y mucho menos a Jasper, si apenas anoche yo había hecho lo mismo con su hermana, y en el mismo lugar.

- ¿que tal la película?- pregunte sonriendo.

- eh…eh…Interesante – contesto Alice acomodándose el cabello.

- Edward...yo…- ahí iba mi primo a empezar con las excusas.

-shhh...Jasper no me dejas escuchar – dije fingiendo atención a la televisión – ¿como les fue anoche?

-la pasamos ¡genial! El sitio esta muy de moda y el ambiente es buenísimo – comento mi hermana entusiasmada.

- ¿que fue todo ese lio con las esposas?- pregunto mi primo.

-nada, otro de mis brillantes planes por enojar a tu hermana...ya sabes- no era mentira, el objetivo principal había sido molestarla.

- pero al parecer no la pasaron tan mal – afirmo mi hermana señalando la botella vacía que estaba a un lado.

- pues si….eh y ¿ustedes dos que? ¿Ya mis papa saben de su relación?- pregunte intentando cambiar el tema, mi hermana abrió los ojos asustada - ¿Qué?

- no Edward, no se los he dicho y por favor no lo hagas tu… esperemos hasta la semana de navidad… creo, que este tipo de noticias no se dan por teléfono.

- esta bien.

Me quede un rato viendo la televisión con ellos, bueno…viendo la televisión solo, ellos estaban metidos en su burbuja.

- "te amo"… "no, yo te amo mas" "mentiroso" – esto era demasiado para mi, debía Salir corriendo de ahí o iba a sufrir un coma diabético, ¡mucho dulce!, ni siquiera notaron que me ponía de pie ¡dios!

Iba directo a mi habitación, pero era obligatorio para mí pasar por la de Bella, aparentemente estaba escuchando música. ¡Quería verla! Tal vez hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y por supuesto buscar la forma de cancelar la apuesta, todavía no tenia claro de que iba a pasar con ella, pero era más seguro que no quería tener a Jacob en el medio.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, no estaba con llave. Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en su computador, cerré la puerta un poco fuerte para que notara mi presencia. Pego un brinco al instante y bajo el volumen de la música.

- ¿podemos hablar? – pedí acercándome a ella.

- habla…te escucho- respondió girando su silla de rodachines para quedar frente a mi. La jale del asiento y me acomode en su cama abriendo las piernas para que la silla quedara entre ellas, quería tenerla bien cerca, para poder analizar cada expresión suya al responder, todo lo que quería preguntarle.

- ¿que paso anoche Bella? – ella debía recordarlo, si recordaba lo de Demetri, no podía haber olvidado el beso, no habíamos tomado tanto y solo esperaba que no fuera una cobarde como yo, para aceptar los hechos.

- dímelo tu- respondió un poco incomoda por la cercanía.

- yo tengo claro lo que paso, pero, necesito que tu me lo digas… ¿lo tienes claro tu?

- ¿por que tanto lio Edward?... me pase de tragos, ok, me puse sentimental, me sentí un poco mal y te Bese ok...no fue nada solo un beso – estaba mas que acostumbrado a recibir ofensas de su parte, pero, esto, esto de verdad me dolió.

- ¿nada?

- si…nada o ¿que? ¿Fue algo mas para ti? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, no podía contestar esa pregunta sin mentirle, era obvio que ella me odiaba y aunque yo nunca la había odiado, la trataba como si lo hiciera.

- tienes razón…Bella, estoy cansado de estar peleando contigo – abrió los ojos sorprendida antes mis palabras – ya estamos un poco grande para seguir con juegos tontos y…

-¿Qué quieres Edward? No confió en ti…vas a pedirme algo, lo se, ¡escúpelo!

- no voy a seguir con lo de la apuesta…si quieres te declaro ganadora y hare lo que pidas, pero no quiero seguir- solté de golpe.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto desconfiada.

- ya te lo dije...estoy cansado de juegos.

Corrío la silla, separándose de mí y volviéndose a ubicar en su computador.

- esta bien, se acaba la apuesta -¡bien! Jacob fuera, aunque, todavía no definía bien cuales eran mis planes con ella, si la quería para mi, o me iba a tragar todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir, lo único que tenia claro, era que tenia que mejorar mi relación con ella.

Me puse de pie para salir de la habitación pero su voz me detuvo.

-¡Edward¡… la apuesta se acaba, pero, yo no voy a dejar de ver a Jacob- ¿Qué?, ¡genial! No había conseguido lo que quería.

- ¿Cómo así? No Bella, ya la apuesta termino y… no tiene razón que lo sigas viendo…además…- las escusas se me habían acabado, solo me quedaba una por darle. Ahora ella me miraba con una de sus cejas levantadas.

-además… ¿además que?

- además…no quiero que estés con el- dije casi en un susurro y ¡maldita sea! sentí como me sonrojaba al confesárselo.

- ¿que tu que? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-¡no quiero verte con el!- repetí esta vez con mas fuerza, asegurándome de ser escuchado, vi como mis palabras solo la enojaron y resoplo fuertemente.

-¿otra vez? Y ahora que… ¿cual es la excusa?... ¿no es un buen chico para mí?, ¿es mayor?, ¿no les gusta para mí? ¡Ya basta!..Estoy cansada de que decidan por mí… ¿acaso no puedo tener algo con una persona sin que mis hermanos y mi primo intervengan?....Jacob es un buen muchacho y me quiero dar una oportunidad con el haya o no haya apuesta y ni Jasper ni Emmett y mucho menos TU…van a intervenir… estoy casada de esto… hoy voy a salir con el Edward y seré yo quien le pida que me de una oportunidad ya estoy cansada de juegos…- detuvo su monologo por falta de aire, estaba roja como un tomate, nunca la había escuchado hablar tan decidida, pero, estaba loca si pensaba que yo la iba a dejar verse con el.

-¿todavía no aprendes cierto?- afirme con rabia, su cara reflejaba la confusión – todavía no aprendes a no contarme tus planes – camine decidido a su mesa de noche y agarre su celular, ella me miraba asustada, en su cama estaba tirado el bolso que llevaba la noche anterior.

- ¿que vas a hacer?...dame mi celular Edward – la ignore y me dirigí a su bolso, lo esculque rápidamente y encontré mi objetivo, su mazo de llaves - ¿que vas a hacer? – intento acercarse a mi, pero, la aparte con un poco de fuerza.

- hoy no vas salir con Jacob – afirme saliendo y cerrando la puerta, ella intentaba abrir, pero y o era mas fuerte y la sostuve, mientras buscaba la pequeña llave que aseguraba la puerta, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero, así me sentía en ese momento, como un loco, la rabia que sentí al escuchar sus planes, me hicieron explotar.

Cerré con llave la puerta y sus gritos no se hicieron esperar "¡Edward!" "abre esa puerta" "¡EMMETT" "JASPER", Baje las escaleras rápido para explicarles a mis primos lo que había hecho. Jasper y Alice ya se habían puesto de pie asustados y Emmett salió de la cocina igual de alarmado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – pregunto Emmett

- recuerdas lo que te conté… ¿lo de la apuesta… bueno esto solo es una forma de impedir que salga con Jacob.

- ah ok…confió en tus decisiones primo- "ayúdenme" mi prima no dejaba de gritar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco Edward? Haz algo Jasper, mi primo asintió y camino en dirección alas escaleras, pero, Emmett rápidamente estuvo a mi lado y junto hicimos una especie de barrera entre Jasper y las escaleras.

- no te atrevas a intervenir – amenazo Emmett a su hermano – Edward sabe lo que hace, el solo esta protegiendo a nuestra hermana.

- esto es absurdo Edward… ¿la tienes encerrada? – Mi silencio respondió a la pregunta de mi hermana- ¡ella no es un animal! Cuando Rosalie se entere te va a matar.

-aquí nadie va amatar a nadie…esto es algo entre Bella y yo…nadie se va a meter ¿ok? – Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus puestos, aunque en mi hermana seguía un gesto de disgusto – ella esta bien… no te preocupes.

Me senté en el ultimo escalón, mirando el celular de Bella, no tenia muchas ganas de leer sus mensajes, todo el buzón de entrada era de Jacob. Después de media hora entro un nuevo mensaje "Jacob", este si lo iba a leer.

"mi ángel, paso por ti a las 7 de la noche, espero que estés lista, te tengo preparada una sorpresa"

Bufe con rabia "mi ángel" ¡ridículo!....bueno el único sorprendido iba a ser el.

Exactamente a las 7 el celular en mi bolsillo vibraba desesperado, no tenia necesidad de ver la pantalla para saber quien era, saque el móvil y rechace todas las llamadas, Bella seguía dándole golpes a la puerta.

A los pocos minutos sentí el timbre de la puerta, Emmet se puso de pie, pero con un gesto le indique que yo iría.

Al abrir la puerta, Jacob me recibió con una cara de preocupación.

-hey Edward… ¿Bella esta?, se supone que íbamos a salir pero no contesta mis llamadas.

- si esta…pero no se siente bien – un grito proveniente de su cuarto me dio una gran idea "¡Edward!", seguido de un fuerte ruido, aparentemente estaba acabando con su habitación.

- esa es..? – pregunto Jacob asustado.

- si es ella….hoy recayó en una de sus crisis, estamos preocupados, esta histérica…hablamos con el medico, ya le dimos los calmante pero, tenemos que esperar que hagan efecto...creo que entenderás…- Jacob no podía estar mas asustado.

"Edward te voy a matar"

Chasquee la lengua y negué con la cabeza aparentando preocupación, le di la espalda a el intruso y me dirigí a mi primo.

- creo que tendremos que aumentar la dosis – afirme guiñándole un ojo.

-si yo creo que si… voy a buscar las cuerdas para amarrarla – rodé los ojos al escucharlo ¿Por que seguía confiando en los dotes de actor de mi primo? ¿No podía exagerar más?

- Edward creo que será mejor que me vaya - ¡genial! Jacob camino rápidamente alejándose de la puerta, estaba bastante asustado, tal vez no estaba tan interesado en mi prima como aparentaba ni siquiera había preguntado por su estado.

Fui a la cocina, metí al microondas dos pedazos de la pizza del día anterior, serví gaseosa en un vaso y los subí a la habitación de Bella, ya todo estaba en silencio, entre cuidadosamente, ella estaba tirada boca abajo y yo aproveche para poner la comida en su mesita y luego ir a asegurar la puerta.

Me senté a un borde de su cama.

-te traje algo de comer – dije bajito.

- no gracias...no quiero…solo quiero que me dejes salir – afirmo incorporándose y mirándome con rabia, se veía realmente linda, con esa expresión, otro descubrimiento, seguramente esta era otra de las razones por la que disfrutaba verla molesta. ¡Se veía muy sexy!

- no Bella, lo siento…no vas a salir.

-te estas pasando de la raya Edward, ¿Jacob vino por mi cierto?- asentí ante su pregunta – ¿que le dijiste?

- que estabas un poco indispuesta.

- Edward no sabes en serio cuanto te odio, no tienes la menor idea- se fue acercando lentamente a mi- ¡eres un imbécil!- me empezó a dar golpes en el pecho – un idiota, un estúpido, ridículo, ¡te odio! – no soporte mas sus insultos y la tome por fuerzas de los hombros zarandeándola.

-ya cállate.

- ¿te da rabia que te diga la verdad? …eres un estúpido, imbécil – no dejaba de gritar y un impulso en mi cuerpo me obligo a callarla, pero, aparentemente no lo hice de la mejor forma, estrelle mis labios con fuerza contra los suyos, intente abrirme camino entre ellos pero no me respondió, ni siquiera puso resistencia, solo se quedo inmóvil sin devolverme el beso, me aparte de ella y vi que me miraba con tristeza.

-¡así no Edward! No me puedes besar cuando quieras...y mucho menos a la fuerza ¿me puedes soltar? – Obedecí instantáneamente, estaba sorprendido por su reacción, debia aceptar que su rechazo me habia dolido – ahora por favor sal de mi habitación – me puse de pie y camine- y no olvides echarle llave a la puerta – finalizo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Lo que había hecho hoy, encabezaba como una de las mayores estupideces de mi vida, en vez de arreglar las cosas con ella, estaba hundiendo y arruinando nuestra relación. Me había comportado como un completo imbécil, y pensándolo bien las cosas entre ella y yo no iban a estar nada fácil. ¿que debia hacer?

* * *

**Hola niñas, si lo se, el capi estuvo muy a lo Mía y Miguel en rebelde jajajaja ; ) … si tienes algun concejito para Edward please diganmelo que yo se lo hago saber, este chiko no sabe hacer otra cosa que arruinar todo jajaja... les pido mil disculpas por la demora, enserio ando muy ocupada y con un gran desorden en la cabeza, además de algunas distracciones (adri, mery, lala -.-) jajaja no mentiras las adoro mis locas ; )**

**Chiks gracias por todo el apoyo al fic, por los reviews, perdón por no responderlos, es que estoy trabajando en las tardes con 7 angelitos menores de 10 años que juro fueron quienes le quitaron el trinche al diablo lo juro, entenderán como quedo en las noches : (..**

**Ah…Promoción, promoción tengo un nuevo One- shot se llama "AUTOGRAFOS" si quieren pueden pasar a leerlo y me dicen que tal sii??? Es cortico no se va a tomar mucho tiempo en leerlo.. bueno un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyooooo ; )**

**espero sus comentarios ; ) besos para todas ; )  
**


	16. consejos

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora ; ) ¡¡no me odien!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**¡Consejos!**

Era la quinta llamada de Royce que rechazaba en el día, el muy imbécil no dejaba de acosarme, todo el día me perseguía en la universidad, me dejaba chocolates en el asiento, notas y rosas que terminaban en el bote de la basura. Las pocas veces que nos habíamos chocado yo había intentado evitarlo a toda costa y a pesar de eso su nivel de insistencia no bajaba. ¿Qué no le bastaba con la sacudida que le había dado mi primo?

Mi celular volvió a sonar, ¡estaba cansada! Tenia que hacer algo para quitármelo de encima.

- habla rápido – conteste secamente sin darle tiempo a ridículos saludos.

-Rose, amor, déjame hablar contigo… solo dame una oportunidad mas, la otra noche no era yo…. Veámonos ¿si?

- OK, ¿Cuándo? – acepte su petición solo porque tenia que dejarle las cosas bien claras.

- ¿podrías ahora mismo?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

-si...pues…estoy en la entrada de tu edificio – respondió ansioso, el estaba seguro de que yo iba a aceptar.

-yo no estoy ahí, llego en unos 10 minutos…estoy haciendo compras…espérame ahí – pedí antes de que se ofreciera a recogerme.

Pague las compras y subí todas las bolsas a mi auto, me tome mi tiempo para manejar, intentando planear el discurso para liberarme de una vez por todas de el.

Cuando llegue a mi edificio, pude ver a Royce recostado a su auto, estacione el mío muy cerca.

-hola – salude seca, el intentó acercarse a darme un beso, pero, lo rechace.

-Rose… ¿vamos a otro lugar?

-no, creo que sea buena idea Royce...ya pasan de las 8 de la noche…hablemos aquí...lo que tengas que decirme por favor que sea rápido…..- hizo una mueca antes mis palabras.

Por varios minutos intento convencerme de su supuesto arrepentimiento, que ese día no era el, que no sabia que le había pasado y que yo era la mujer de su vida ¡si, claro!, nada de lo que me decía haría que cambiara mi decisión, yo no quería saber mas nada, el solo verlo o pensar tenerlo cerca me daba asco.

A todo lo que me ofrecía yo daba una negativa. De pronto vi como se acercaba a mi, tenia los ojos como perrito regañado, esa pobre actuación no me iba a convencer. Poco a poco me fue acorralando contra su auto.

-Rose, por favor

- no, Royce, esto se acabo, no quiero nada contigo ¡entiéndelo!...además, ya estoy con alguien mas – mentí estúpidamente.

- no te creo – respondió con suficiencia

-no me importa si me crees, ahora quítate de mi camino – pedí dándole un empujón, pero ni siquiera se movió.

- yo se que todavía sientes algo por mi.

- si, ¡ASCO! –acepte haciendo exagerado énfasis en la ultima palabra, vi como su cara se iba transformando, y su expresión me hizo recordar a la de la otra noche.

- ¿Quién es el imbécil con el que estas saliendo? – Preguntó entre dientes y con rabia – Rose, tu eres mía – hablaba como un completo loco.

- yo soy ese imbécil – se escucho una voz detrás de nosotros ¡Emmett!, Royce apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, apartándose de mi.

-¿tu primo? – me miro confundido y enojado.

Emmett me indico con un brazo que me acercara a el, camine un poco dudosa, cuando estuve su lado, sentí como pasaba su brazo por mi hombros, apretándome con fuerza a sus costillas. Fue extraño, nunca había sido una mujer dependiente y odiaba que me defendieran, pero en ese momento, debajo del abrazo de mi primo, me sentía protegida, segura, me sentía bien.

- si, yo, ¿algún problema con eso? ¿No te quedo claro la última vez que no te quería cerca de ella? – Mi primo parecía bastante enojado – porque si quieres te lo puedo recordar – amenazo intentando separarse de mi pero lo apreté con fuerza.

- no hay necesidad…Royce ya se va de aquí - estaba segura que lo haría, el no era mas que un cobarde.

- eres una cualquiera Rosalie seguramente ya te revolcabas con el cuando estabas conmigo – grito subiéndose a su auto, Emmett trato nuevamente separarse, pero intente tranquilizarlo.

- el solo esta ardido Emmett, no aceptes sus provocaciones – el carro desapareció y mi primo no dejaba de botar humo por los todos lados, me separe de el colocándome de frente, con el dorso de mi mano acaricie su mejilla.

-gracias, me has defendido dos veces…no se como agradecerte- el me miro sorprendido, yo no era una mujer cariñosa y mucho menos con el, pero, esto lo hacia porque de verdad me nacía.

- no fue nada tontica ahora vamos adentro, no te hizo daño ¿cierto? – tomo mi mano cariñosamente, últimamente mi relación con Emmett era agradable, nunca habíamos sido los mejores amigos, pero, desde aquella noche con Royce las cosas entre los dos habían mejorado notablemente.

-el idiota se comió todo el cuento ¿eh?

-si, que idiota… ¿como pudo haberlo creído? ¿Tú y yo? – solté una carcajada.

- si, no eres tan afortunada, todavía recuerdo cuando eras niña y te morías por mi, te pasabas haciendo corazoncitos con el nombre de los dos – no mentía, cuando era pequeña, decía que el y yo éramos novios y estaba "enamorada" de el ¡solo era una niña!, bueno hasta mi primer beso fue con el.

- cuando se es pequeña se dicen y se hacen muchas tonterías…además tu también decías que éramos novios ¡recuérdalo!

- claro que me acuerdo…tu eras mi barbie – no se porque razón, pero mis mejillas parecían arder, muy pocas veces me avergonzaba por algo, pero, emmet conseguía hacerlo muy fácil -¿Qué nos paso?

-creciste y te volviste un cerdo…creo que rompiste el record de la escuela…" el chico con mas novias" – desde ahí nuestra relación se daño – ahora vamos ayúdame a sacar las compras.

Llevamos juntos las bolsas y Emmett muy amablemente me ayudo a organizar las cosas en la cocina, en la casa se respiraba un silencio extraño, algo muy anormal.

Cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, Alice me sorprendió, pidiéndome un segundo para hablar.

- Edward es un imbécil – soltó mi hermana con rabia.

-cuéntame algo que no sepa… ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- Bella, tenia una cita con Jacob, y Edward la encerró para impedir que se vieran – afirmo dándole un puño a la cama, si mi hermano se había ganado el premio a los imbéciles, pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? – Rosalie, por favor ve y habla con el – eso era justo lo que iba a hacer ese niño necesitaba un regaño.

Salí directo a la habitación de mi hermano, juro, que estaba decidida a asfixiarlo o por lo menos a darle una buena insultada, pero, al entrar y ver sus ojos perdidos en el vacio, me detuve en seco y mis planes se vinieron abajo, ese no era mi hermano, parecía deprimido, preocupado. Pero, si había conseguido su dosis diaria de "amargar a Bella" ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Edward? – pregunte dudosa.

-por favor, Rosalie, no me vengas a regañar, ni a insultar ¡por favor!, es lo ultimo que necesito...

-te mereces mas que un regaño Edward…¿Por qué te comportas como un..

- ¿imbécil, idiota e inmaduro con Bella? – Completó mi pregunta como si me hubiera podido leer mi pensamiento – ¡no lo se! – esta conversación era extraña, esta era diferente, mi hermano nunca aceptaba lo imbécil que era. Ahora si estaba preocupada.

Me senté a un lado de su cama, invitándolo a recostarse en mis piernas. Cuando era niño y alguien lo molestaba en el colegio o estaba triste, el simplemente me buscaba para desahogarse, se recostaba en mis piernas y mientras yo jugaba con su cabello el me relataba como Emmett lo había empujado, Jasper le robaba los dulces o Bella lo fastidiaba. ¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian!

-waoo Edward, con esa cara que traes, te juro que aburres hasta a un payaso – afirme mientras se acomodaba en mis piernas dando un fuerte suspiro y en acto reflejo enrede mis dedos en su cabello, dándole a entender que estaba ahí para escucharlo.

-¿Qué me pasa Rose?...no se porque la encerré…yo simplemente no quería que se viera con él, no quiero, no quiero verla con él – acepto con lo ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-hermanito, bella ya esta bastante grande, debe elegir con quien o no salir… se que tal vez piensas que el no es indicado para ella, aunque pensándolo bien para ustedes nadie lo es – me regalo una medio sonrisa – pero, ella debe cometer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos – esto ultimo lo decía con toda autoridad, en mi vida había un gran error llamado "Royce" que jamás volvería a cometer.

-es mas complejo que eso Rose.

-explícame, yo de pronto pueda entender.

-no, no puedo – respondió triste.

-entonces, me voy - hice ademan de ponerme de pie, solo fingía.

.no, por favor, no te vayas, te necesito, no quiero estar solo.

-¿me vas a contar?

- sabes como son las cosas entre ella y y...las apuestas, los juegos y bueno...

Mi hermano me conto como había apostado con mi prima, como se había arrepentido de hacerlo y lo mas grave se habían besado en mas de una ocasión y sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, aunque, para mi "cambiado" no era la palabra correcta yo lo llamaría mas bien un "descubrimiento" de algo que estaba segura, mi hermano sentía hace tiempo, esa relación de odio, solo tenia un fondo ¡amor! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡Mi prima y mi hermano! Aunque técnicamente ella no era mi prima, hasta hace unos minutos, la idea para mi habría sonado absurda, pero, al escuchar a Edward me daba cuenta de que todo era posible.

La historia finalizo con los hechos del encierro. Aproveche la posición de mi hermano, para darle un buen zape.

-¡hey! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-te lo mereces… lo has hecho todo mal, la has cagado en grande, si esta enamorado de ella, solo tienes que...

-Rosalie, baja la voz, yo no estoy enamorado, es solo que… - lo entendía completamente, un chico como Edward no reconocería el amor así estuviera golpeándole la cara con un bate.

- créeme Edward, estas enamorado, aunque ahora no lo veas

-pe..

-shh, cállate y escucha – sentencie antes de que volviera a interrumpir, suspiro resignado.

-¡te escucho sabia!

-ok, primero, ¡define lo que siente! En tu caso ¡acéptalo!, segundo cuando lo haya hecho , trata de cambiar tu imagen hacia ella, deja el Edward, tonto e inmaduro atrás y muéstrale alguien nuevo y por ultimo deja que las cosas pasen ah y no cometas otra burrada como la de hoy ¿si?

-¿y Jacob? Ella esta encaprichada con el, sabes como se pone cuando se le mete entre ceja y ceja…estoy seguro que a ella no le interesa…Ella me lo dijo solo quiere demostrarme que no es una niña, que es una mujer – bufo con fuerza – como si yo no lo supiera.

- bueno hermano tienes un poco de competencia, y si es como tu dices, entonces demuéstrale que para ti ya no es una niña o si quieres puedo hablar con ella – ofrecí pero enseguida se separo de mi sobresaltado.

-no, déjame a mi, no quiero que crea que esto es otro de mis planes…

- ok

- gracias por escucharme Rose.

-Para eso son los hermanos – me despedí dándole un beso en la frente y Salí a mi habitación, Alice todavía me esperaba ahí.

-¿y bien?... ¿lo insultaste? – pregunto esperanzada.

-oh, si claro, prometió no volverlo hacer - yo no iba a matar su esperanza- ahora vamos a dormir ¿si?

En la mañana pase por la cocina para comer una manzana hoy solo tenía que ir a la universidad en la tarde. Cuando llegue Edward estaba sirviendo cereales en su plato y desayunaba concentrado.

- ¿como pasaste la noche?

-bien, pensé muchas cosas y la… - Bella entro en el lugar interrumpiendo la conversación. – buenos días Bella, te deje un poco de cereal ¿vas a desayunar? – pregunto mi hermano buscando su atención, que no recibió en ningún momento.

-hola Rose – saludo mi prima dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomando otra manzana de la mesa. – ¿vas para la universidad? ¿Me podrías llevar?

- lo siento Bella, ahora no tengo clases...

-pero yo puedo llevarte, yo voy para allá...

- ¡prefiero caminar!- afirmo secamente mi prima- adiós primis- me dio otro beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

- ¿ves? Es imposible – declaro derrotado apartando el plato de cereal, sentí como se me arrugaba el corazón al verlo así.

- solo ten paciencia, dale tiempo.

Las cosas para mi hermano no iban a estar fácil, mientras el había montado todo un plan para cambiar su imagen ante bella, parecía que ella ya había montado el suyo para ignorarlo.

Entre a la sala de televisión, la estruendosa risa de Emmett me previno de su presencia, estaba acomodado en el sofá viendo televisión.

- ¿puedo? – pregunte señalando el asiento a su lado.

- puedes – acepto regalándome una gran sonrisa, me senté a su lado y paso su brazo por mi hombro, devolviéndome esa sensación de seguridad – como en los viejos tiempos.

-si, como en los viejos tiempos – definitivamente, algunas cosas no cambian.

* * *

**El cap. no tiene mucha emoción, pero, bueno, Edward necesitaba ser escuchado y aconsejado…leí todos los consejos que le enviaron a Edward, Rosalie representa a las que pidieron que cambiara su imagen ante bella y alas que pidieron que se hiciera el importante e ignorara a Bella tranquilas que todavía faltan algunos consejeros (Emmett) ; ) jaja además con este capi quería darle un papelito a Rose y su relación con Emmet, ya lo había hecho con Alice y Jasper ; ) ¿no les molesta? **

**Se que no tengo perdón de ustedes…demasiado abandono, pero niñas la universidad me esta exprimiendo además de mi trabajo, no tengo respiro : ( bueno por fin es viernes ¡descanso!**

**Gracias por esperar, por el apoyo, por los mensajes y amenazas ; ) las quiero mucho ; ) **

**¿Vieron el tráiler? Ah lo ame..Necesito eclipse ¡ya!**

**Nos leemos en chantajes..bye ; ) **


	17. ¡ESTRATEGIAS!

**¡Resucite! jaja Perdonen la demora las quiero ; ) **

**¡ESTRATEGIAS!**

Primer intento. Martes.

Todo estaba casi listo, había preparado desayuno para ella, no algo tan especial, todavía no me sentía completamente bien portándome amable con ella, era raro, a decir verdad me sentía un poco gay volteando los pancakes en el sartén, pero, había decidido escuchar a Rose, a pesar de que ser amable no estaba en mi naturaleza, por Bella, estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Bufe con fuerza. No podía creer lo que acaba de pensar. "por ella estaba dispuesto a cambiar". Cursi, pero cierto.

-ok, ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿que hiciste con mi hermano? – se burló Alice entrando en la cocina.

-cállate, no me molestes – hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y la vi sacando su celular del bolsillo.

-esto es increíble….tengo que registrarlo…Esme se va a sorprender- afirmó mientras tomaba la foto.

-¿ah si? ¿Sabes que la sorprendería más? – Me miro recelosa – una foto tuya besuqueándote con Jasper.

-ok, ¡ganaste!... ¡imbécil! – Sonreí triunfante mientras ella tomaba asiento – y será que puedes compartir con tu hermanita un poco de lo que cocinas.

-en la mesa hay manzanas – este desayuno no era para ella. Serví los pancakes en un plato y los coloque en la mesa.

-eres un egoísta, soy tu…

- buenos días – Bella, había llegado. Sentí mi corazón latir desenfrenado, me sentía nervioso y muy pero muy estúpido.

-hola primis – saludo Alice.

-buenos días Bella – saludé dirigiéndome a ella con un vaso de jugo, no recibí una respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada - ¿tienes hambre? Por que yo hice algo de desayuno y pues…- la boca de Alice se abrió demasiado pero, sin articular ninguna palabra.

Bella se giro por primare vez a mirarme Y por un momento sentí felicidad al verla sonreírme, había decidido perdonarme. ¡Si!...o no, claro que no. Su sonrisa paso de angelical a sarcástica en menos de dos segundo.

-buen intento idiota- disparó tomando el plato de la mesa y poniéndose de pie – que es esta vez ¿arsénico? – camino directo al bote de la basura y tiró junto a mis esperanza todo lo que había hecho para ella con tanto esfuerzo.

Salió de la cocina dejándome de una sola pieza "adiós primis" se despidió lanzándole un beso con la mano a mi hermana y para mi… ni un ¡púdrete!, _¿Qué esperabas imbécil? _Nuevamente mi insolente voz me gritaba la verdad, era un imbécil, para arreglar las cosas con ella, necesitaba más que un desayuno.

Alice no había cerrado la boca y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar un montón de preguntas, que no quería responder, ya había sido demasiado contarle mis babosadas a Rosalie no quería volverlo a decir.

-¡cállate! – amenacé apuntándola con una cuchara que tenia en la mano.

-no, yo no digo nada… definitivamente me cambiaron a mi hermano – afirmó saliendo de la cocina.

Tire a la basura lo que quedaba del maldito desayuno. Gran idea, necesitaba algo mejor que eso.

Segundo intento. Miércoles.

Llevaba media hora metido en mi coche, esperando que Bella saliera del edificio, para arrancar y "casualmente" verla y ofrecerle un aventón , bueno, no tenia un mejor plan, tenia que agotar todas las alternativas ¿no?

Cinco minutos después la vi salir acomodándose su cabello y dirigiendo a la carretera.

Puse en marcha el coche y al acercarme, vi como torcía la cara en dirección opuesta.

-vamos Bella, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir enojada conmigo?- pregunte abriendo en vano la puerta de copiloto que inmediatamente cerró.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Edward… ¿la eternidad te parece demasiado?...porque ese es el tiempo que más o menos tengo planeado ignorarte.

-ya, Bella, por favor, sube al carro… lo que paso el domingo no fue para tanto – me apuñalo con la mirada – ok, si lo fue… y lo siento, ahora, sube al auto.

-púdrete, no voy a ningún lado contigo ahora quítate de mi vista… no te quiero cerca de mi – diciendo esto caminó en dirección contraria a mi, y decidí dejar las cosas así, no quería presionarla, llevarla al limite y recibir mas de sus insultos. _" Segundo día, perdido, a ver que estupidez se te ocurre ahora" _

-¡Hey! dame un poco de crédito, es la primera vez que hago esto y es, es…Bella ¡por Dios! No es fácil – mi estúpida voz interna no me daba apoyo, era cierto con Bella todo era complicado, tantos años haciendo planes por fastidiarla, que de la noche a la mañana intentar hacer cosas lindas por ella, era un trabajo difícil.

"_imbécil" _

Tercer intento. Jueves.

Gracias al cielo, en las pocas clases que tenia con Jacob no habíamos cruzado palabras sobre Bella, nos limitábamos a hablar del proyecto, y por lo que podía notar, su interés por ella había pasado ¡gracias al cielo!

En casa.

- pásame el control, el partido esta a punto de empezar – pedía Emmet con la boca llena de comida.

Jasper rápidamente se lo arrojó y todos nos acomodamos en el sofá. Mis primos hablaban estupideces y reían escandalosamente. En otro momento yo habría participado gustoso de sus chistes y bromas, pero, hoy, hoy me sentía como una vieja en sus días.

-¿futbol?... guacala … ¿es que no pueden ver otra cosa?- pidió Alice sentándose a un lado de Jasper, se saludaron cariñosamente con un beso, maldita sea ¡sentía envidia!

Rosalie y Bella entraron detrás de ella y mi hermana se acomodo entre Emmett y yo, tomando el control.

-Bella, siéntate aquí – como un imbécil le ofrecí un puesto a mi lado y lo único que recibí fue una señal obscena con su dedo, acomodándose en una silla.

-¿saben? Tengo una idea, porque no vamos a comer todos, como una gran familia…ya saben pizza no se lo que sea- ofreció Jasper emocionado.

-pe… ¿pero y el juego?- pregunto mi primo casi llorando.

- no seas idiota, ve el resumen en las noticias y ya! – mi hermana dio solución a sus quejas.

-ok, vamos, tengo mas hambre que ganas de ver el partido

-pero, si tienes toda la boca llena de papas ¡cerdo! - se burlo Rosalie.

-¿que? Soy un niño en crecimiento, necesito alimentarme bien – todos bufamos con burla.

-yo no voy – habló Bella, mirándome con rabia.

- yo tampoco pienso ir – lance sin pensar, bueno, tal vez esta era la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- no, saben que no, lo mejor será ir, no pienso quedarme aquí sola, con él-auch, golpe bajo. Salieron todos en fila.

-¿seguro que no quieres venir? – pregunto Rose antes de salí, negué con la cabeza, y ella me regalo una de sus pocas miradas tiernas – dale tiempo – y con esto salió.

Ninguna de mis estúpidas ideas por acercarme a ella había funcionado. Esto era tan frustrante, nunca me había tenido que esforzar tanto, para, conseguir algo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido.

-¿hola? – salude dudoso.

-hey Edward…soy Andrea - ¿Andrea? ¿Quien rayos era ella?

-ah, hola Andrea

-no te olvidaste de mi… ¿cierto? – Creo que mi largo silencio en la línea le dio mi respuesta – soy la prima de Marcos – en mi mente no había nada – tuvimos una cita hace dos semanas, fuimos a bailar y luego…- ok, vagas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, ese día estaba bastante ebrio pero, claro que la recordaba, como olvidar un par de piernas así.

-oh, claro, si

-bueno, dijiste que me llamarías…y ni siquiera me pediste mi numero de celular…pensé que se te había olvidado y pues le pedí tu numero a mi primo y bueno aquí estoy…me preguntaba si podríamos salir o hacer algo – oh, oh mi alarma interna encendió, esta chica estaba desesperada, que no se daba cuenta que si no había pedido su numero era porque no me interesaba verla otra vez. Además, había algo mas fuerte en todo esto, no quería verla, en mi cabeza no había espacio para otra que no fuera "ella", me estaba volviendo loco, si, eso era, jamás había despreciado unas piernas como las de Andrea, pero, esta vez era diferente.

-bueno, andreita...veras…estoy enfermo – toci involuntariamente – tengo hepatitis

-¿hepatitis?...y ¿por que estas tosiendo?....la hepatitis no da tos – preguntó suspicaz, maldita sea.

-eso es lo peor… tengo gripa también – mi yo interior reía a carcajadas. Yo era otra persona.

Aparentemente Andrea noto mi mentira, porque me colgó inmediatamente y ¿saben que?, ni siquiera me importaba.

Una hora exactamente paso cuando llegaron todos, venían felices riéndose, parecía que la habían pasado bien, mientras yo me volvía loco pensando en ella.

Todos pasaron de largo dándome las buenas noches. Rosalie me dejo un pedazo de pizza en la cocina y me dio un beso. Bueno, no todos se habían ido.

Emmett me miraba por encima de mi hombro como un perfecto idiota, picándome el cachete con un dedo. Me voltee exasperado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le grite en la cara. Ni siquiera se inmuto.

-a mi nada… ¿a ti?

-nada

-no parece nada

-pues, lo es- no le iba a contar a Emmett mis asuntos, como explicarle que estaba enamorado de su hermanita, mi prima, la luz de sus ojos. Estaba estúpido por ella, pero, todavía me quedaba un poco de lucidez y quería conservar mi cabeza pegada al cuerpo.

-últimamente te veo en otro planeta primo… ¿quieres un consejo?- bufe con fuerza.

-no.

-lo necesitas.

-no.

-¿es sobre una mujer?- dude por unos segundos.

-no – grite ya aburrido.

-ok, ya que insiste, te lo voy dar – afirmo saltando por encima del sofá y quedando a mi lado. El maldito no se rendía.

-no lo necesito.

-primo, obviamente estas así por una chica… de antemano te digo, NO SE LO MERECE, Ninguna chica se lo merece… ¿cual es el problema?, ¿tiene novio?, ¿es mayor? ¿Es muy chica? ¿Es lesbiana? O ¿es un hombre? Yo si decía que esas camisas rosas eran algo gay, no te preocupes Edward, te queremos, sea lo que seas, solo no te quiero ver cerca a mi cuarto – si no le decía algo no me iba a dejar en paz, eso era seguro.

- cállate idiota… no es ninguna de las anteriores…si, es por una mujer pero, simplemente no me presta atención – no le mentía, ese era mi mayor problema – me ignora completamente y ni siquiera se si siente lo mismo por mi.

-sabia que te había pasado algo raro ¿te enamoraste? ¡Idiota! – Parecía que estaba pensando – ¿quien es? – lo mire con enojo – eso quieres decir que no me dirás – créeme primo, es por tu propio bien – esta bien, tarde o temprano me enterare….ahora escucha, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de sufrir y andar bajoneado, no eres tu, hermano…segundo, págale con la misma moneda, si ella te ignora, ignórala también ...eso siempre funciona – ¿funcionaba?, no estaba seguro de eso – es mas, sabes que estaría mejor…darle un poco de celos "los celos siempre son buenos consejeros" – estaba mas que seguro que esa frase no iba así – así matas un pájaro de dos tiros – esa tampoco iba así, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿un pájaro de dos tiros?, ¡pendejo!

-cállate y escucha… si reacciona a tus provocaciones, te darás cuenta si en verdad le gustas o no… o si siente algo…- bueno, no todo lo que decía mi primo era un absurdo, tal vez así me daría cuenta si mi esfuerzo por Bella, no era en saco roto. Ahora solo tenia que esperar la oración.

-gracias primo.

-no hay de que…ya sabes como dice el dicho… soldado avisado, no muere en guerra – lo mire confundida – ¡ya cállate! Solo quería decirlo.

----

El día no tardó. Viernes.

Después de recibir una sección de indirectas y plantones por parte de Bella, en el parqueadero de la escuela, cuando le ofrecí traerla a casa; me encontré con una muy oportuna sorpresa en la puerta del edificio, mí ya olvidada vecina….bueno, cuando digo olvidada era en todo el sentido de la palabra, no recordaba ni su nombre. Parecía tener problemas con unas bolsas pesadas.

-déjame ayudarte – ofrecí amablemente. Cuando levanto la vista, le regale una gran sonrisa, que devolvió tontamente al instante.

-Edward – saludo la rubia sorprendida. Aparentemente, yo no estaba en su lista de olvidados

-hola – maldita sea, ¿como se llamaba?

-¡¡¡Lauren!!! ¿Por qué demoras tanto? – gracias Dios y gracias a la pequeña cabeza que salió por el balcón gritando su nombre.

-Lauren déjame ayudarte por favor – asintió y tome todas las bolsas. Caminamos juntos por las escaleras.

-y bien… ¿Dónde esta tu novia, esposa o que se yo? – se refería a Bella, de eso si no me había olvidado, de su tonta venganza, y de su beso, desde ahí, todo empezó a cambiar.

-eso, bueno…Bella, no es mi esposa ni nada de eso… es mi prima, bueno no técnicamente es la hija del mejor amigo de mi papá y vivimos juntos – abrió los ojos extrañada – sus hermanos y mis hermanas también.

-ok, pero, es muy cariñosa tu prima.

-solo estábamos jugando.

-jum vaya juegos…listo, este es mi apartamento – era un piso debajo del nuestro - ¿quieres entrar? Bueno, mi hermana ahora va a salir y pues…

-¡Edward Cullen! Eres un maldito – mi prima apareció en el acto, si esa era su reacción por verme con Lauren, no me quedaba ninguna duda de que ella sentía algo por mi.

-¿que te pasa Bella?

-¿que que me pasa imbécil? ¿Todavía lo preguntas?...acabo de hablar con Jacob, maldito, jugaste sucio – seguramente ya se había enterado de mis estrategias de juego – tenemos que hablar ¡ya!

-primero que todo Bella, no seas maleducada… Lauren ella es mi primita Isabella – mi vecina saludo con una sonrisa que mi prima ignoro completamente, por la forma en que me miraba, sabia de antemano lo que me esperaba ¡estaba muerto!, pero se veía tan linda enojada, así que decidí provocarla un poco mas – y segundo, estoy ocupado, cuando tenga tiempo hablamos.

-tiene que ser ¡ya¡ - exigió endemoniada muy cerca a mi.

-ok, espérame arriba, cuando me desocupe hablamos.

- ¡estúpido! – refunfuño subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Di un suspiro involuntario y fije mi atención en Lauren, que me miraba suspicaz.

-se te olvido mencionar, que estabas enamorado de ella – abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces

-¿tanto se me nota?

-se les nota, ella también lo esta… soy buena en eso, no me equivoco -la esperanza empezó a crecer en mi corazón.

-¡¡¡lauren!!! – era nuevamente la voz de su hermana.

-¡¡¡ya voy!!!... Edward me tengo que ir…ve a resolver tus asuntos con ella.

-gracias Lauren – le di un beso en la mejilla – me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, sabes, eres alguien que no conoce mi relación con ella y seria bueno escuchar la opinión de alguien exterior.

-cuando quieras, ya sabes donde vivo.

-tal vez, vuelva en un rato.

-esta bien, pero primero ve a ver a tu prima.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, por lo menos Bella quería hablar conmigo. Cuando entre todos me miraban como dándome un pésame por algún muerto o algo así, se sentía raro, hasta Emmett me miraba con pesar.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? – pregunto Alice un tanto enojada.

-¿Qué hice de que? – mi pregunta se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de mi habitación.

- ve y averígualo tu mismo – ofreció Jasper con una gran sonrisa. ¡Bella!

Mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, todos los cajones en el suelo. Bella tenía en su regazo una pila de camisas a las que con una tijera le hacia corazones, ¿pero que rayos?

-Bella ¿que te pasa?...suelta esas tijeras… ¡mis camisas! ¿Te volviste loca? – grite exasperado.

- bueno, vi que te demorabas, y ¿a que no adivinas que?... tuve una de mis crisis, ¿sabes?, tener problemas psiquiátricos es difícil, no sabes cuando puedes recaer – hacia una mala actuación para fregarme la vida por mi mentira – ¡listo! ya termine con el diseño – dio una sonrisa maliciosa y dejo las camisas en mi cama.

-discúlpame Bella, no pensé que lo creería - bueno si lo pensé – bueno, solo quería ganar, ya sabes como soy y no tenias porque hacer esto, pensé que íbamos a hablar…

-eso pensé yo, pero el señor estaba muy ocupado – afirmo con amargura, tal vez, solo tal vez podría estar celosa, tenía que averiguarlo.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, pretendía largarse pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, la tome del brazo, como ya había hecho en tantas ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente, tenerla así de cerca, era un infierno, todos mis sentido reaccionaban a su cercanía, a su olor, a la textura de su piel, a sus pestañas, a sus grandes ojos que me miraban un poco asustados y que me parecían la cosa mas adorable del mundo y por ultimo ,a sus labios, que no hacían otra cosa que gritarme que los besara. No lo pude evitar y roce mi nariz con su mejilla, ella se tenso inmediatamente.

-¿que haces? – pregunto con voz temblorosa, sacándome de mi transe.

- me preguntaba si todo esto fue, por lo de Jacob o hay algo mas… ¿no estarás celosa? – era un idiota, pero, no encontraba otra forma de averiguarlo.

-¡ja! Celosa de que, ¿de esa tipa?- me grito en la cara.

- si, creo que si… estaba pensando invitarla a salir, no se, conocerla – se separo bruscamente de mi.

- no me digas, y ¿que te piensas poner?….no tienes nada que ponerte, ni siquiera tienes ropa interior – sonrió victoriosa señalando el bulto de ripios que había en la cama.

-bueno, Jasper puede ayudarme con una de sus camisas y la verdad creo que no necesito ropa interior para donde voy con Lauren, creo que solo estorbaría – mentí magistralmente, abrió la boca impresionada y pude ver como su ojo izquierdo saltaba.

- ok, lárgate con tu zorra a mi ¡que me importa! ¡Son tal para cual! … ¡suerte! Ya siento lastima por ella ¡idiota! Pero, lo de Jacob me lo pagas- salió de mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no podía evitar sonreír victorioso, ¡estaba celosa! No había mas que decir, ella sentía lo mismo por mi, mi primo podía no ser un sabio, pero, estoy seguro que mate dos pajaros de un tiro. Ahora, estaba seguro que mis esfuerzo por ellas no eran en vano, aunque me haya tocado volver a ser un poco patán para averiguarlo.

Ahora Tenia un poco de trabajo para Alice, estaba seguro que los Corazones no iban con mi estilo.

* * *

**Adri…nana-00 mil gracias por presionarme tanto para que escriba jajajaja eres una intensa y gracias por la ayuda con este cap te quiero mucho jejeje aunque todas me presionan con sus mensajes..las adoro eso demuestra que les gusta el fic.**

**Niñas, Siento tanto haber demorado tanto, mi ultima actualizacion fue hace un mes, pero les juro que me ha costado mucho distribuir mi tiempo, aparte que no ando muy bien de ánimos y no me gusta escribir cuando estoy así, me sentía remal por no subir. ¡perdónenme! ¿Si? Ustedes saben que las quiero ; ) jejeje**

**No hubo beso ni nada, creo que voy en la parte heavy del fic, donde estos dos tontos definen lo que quieren y como lo quieren jajaja bueno Edward ya lo sabe ¿lo sabrá Bella?, obvio que si, se mueren de celos. Estoy deacuerdo con Emmett lo celos son buenos consejeros ¿que no? Perdónenme que las cosas no sean tan fáciles entre ellos pero si lo fuera ya se acabara el fic ¿no? Jajaja el otro cap les prometo no va a durar tanto lo prometo. Y perdón por la ortografía :S**

**Les dejo un beso enorme..ya sabes sigan apoyando la pagina de fic en facebook, el link esta en mi perfil..Mil gracias por todos sus rr, sus quejas, sus reclamos e insultos…las quiero un montón**

**Por favor perdónenme y no me odien jajajaj yo se q no lo hacen ; )**


	18. ¡CONFIAR!

**Gracias por esperar… ; ) las quiero mucho….besos para todas desde Colombia… miii pendeja mexicana Nereee te adorooo aunque esto ni lo veas...HOY cumplimos dos meses bebé....gracias por hacerme reir tantooo : D**

**

* * *

**

**¡CONFIAR!**

-respira profundo. Cálmate, relájate…- me decía a mi misma, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación – no ha pasado nada…el no es nadie… ¿por que tienes que sentir celos, Bella? ¿Por que? – sentía que el pecho me ardía, el iba a salir con la estúpida rubia esa.

Sabia que lo de las tijeras había sido otra de mis niñerías, pero, con algo tenia que descargar mi enojo, lo de Jaco, no me había dado tanta rabia, en fin, no me podía esperar menos de Edward, pero, verlo con la vecina, ser ignorada, además " primita isabella", escuchar esas dos malditas palabras juntas, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la próxima vez que usara un diminutivo o mi nombre completo para referirse a mi, usaría las tijeras, pero, para enterrársela en la entre pierna.

Me recosté en mi cama, intentando buscar paz, tranquilidad, lo necesitaba, ya no sabia como actuar con Edward, las cosas entre él y yo, seguían siendo un desastre, al igual que mis sentimientos hacia él, ¿en que momento mi corazón se había vuelto tan complicado?, oh, si claro, desde que mi relación con él, se había vuelto tan intima, o sea, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces nos habíamos besado, unas por venganza, otras por ebriedad, total, sin importar, cual fuera la razón, siempre sentía lo mismo. Esas ganas de no apartarme de él. Eso tenía que parar.

-el es un imbécil, Bella, lo es – por Días estuvo intentando ser lindo conmigo, quien sabe con que intensiones y luego viene y se porta como un idiota otra vez. Mire el reloj de la pared, ya eran las 7 de la noche, desde que salí de la habitación de Edward no había escuchado un solo ruido, me asome curiosa y silenciosa al pasillo, sentí que abrieron una puerta y de golpe corrí a mi cama, si era él, no quería que me viera y pensara que lo estaba espiando.

Sentí como abrían la puerta, espié con mi ojo derecho para ver de quien se trataba, de pronto apareció una mano, batiendo un calzoncillo blanco, lleno de rotos.

-vengo en son de paz… ¿puedo pasar? – ¡era él! Mi corazón dio tres vueltas y volvió a su lugar, "_cálmate, cálmate, seguro viene por el segundo round"_

-¡LARGATE! – grite tajante. Pero me ignoro completamente, entrando a mi habitación, ahí estaba él, mirándome con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin decir nada busque al lado de mi cama, lo primero que apareciera, un zapato, lo avente con "fuerza" hacia él, pero el objeto ni por casualidad se le acerco, esto hizo que su sonrisa creciera – te dije que te largaras.

-y yo te dije que vengo en son de paz…ya relájate, Bella…solo quiero que hablemos – caminó hacia la silla de mi escritorio y la acerco a mi cama, sentándose, parecía tranquilo, algo extraño, se suponía que debía estar enojado y hambriento de venganza, por el desastre con su ropa -¿por que no puedes confiar en mi?

-a ver…déjame y pienso - ¿por que no confió en ti? ¿Como confiar en alguien que cuando tenia doce años secuestró todas mis barbies en la casita del árbol, pidiéndome como rescate que hiciera todas sus tareas? y lo peor es que cuando por fin lo hago, me las entrega, ¡calvas!… ¡calvas Edward!...y claro, te defendiste diciendo que ese era el ultimo grito de la moda – soltó una carcajada y le respondí con un almohadazo – ¡no te rías!

-¿todavía recuerdas eso?.... tu problema Bella, es que todavía guardas rencor por cosas del pasado, aprende a perdonar…

-¡ja!... ¿estas seguro que ese es solo mi problema? –decidí no seguir en el pasado y volver a un tema del presente - ¿y que paso con tu salida? – pregunte con amargura.

-ah… ¿te refieres a mi salida con, Lauren?

-con Laura…con Lauren… con esa… - respondí destilando veneno.

-no, no pienso salir con ella…- sentí una brisa fresca, al escuchar la noticia. Era una idiota - prefiero quedarme contigo – parecía estar hablando enserio, pero, yo seguía insegura.

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, tienes que decirme como vas a pagar toda la ropa..

-no, ¿Por qué todo este cambio, Edward?...estuviste haciéndome desayunos, hablándome amablemente y hasta ofreciendo llevarme a la escuela… o sea, digo, solo te falto traerme flores y serenata – sonrió a mi comentario – ¿tienes alguna enfermedad terminal y estas tratando ganarte un pedazo de cielo o algo así?

-déjate de bromas…ya te lo dije antes… estoy cansado de peleas absurdas – hablaba tranquilo – creo, que ya estamos un poco grande para andar dañándonos la ropa con tijeras.

-o para estar inventando que el otro esta loco.

-¡exacto! – Se calló por unos segundos – perdón, por eso.

-apúntate una, Edward…diste un golpe fuerte, no sabes la cara que tenia Jacob cuando hablamos, estaba aterrorizado, me grito algo como "no estoy para lidiar con locas" o algo así…pero, al final se calmó y me contó todo – en ese preciso momento sentía rabia, ahora toda la situación me causaba gracia.

-gracias a Dios, la apuesta terminó

-bueno, conseguiste aparatar a Jacob, como siempre…así que, igual habrías ganado.

-no pareces enojada-

-digamos, que ya me estoy resignando – sonreí– es mas, ya empecé a averiguar por internet los nombres de un par de conventos… – su expresión se volvió dura – solo estoy jugando, tonto.

-dame espacio – lo mire sin entender – ruédate, Bella – obedecí dudosa y al instante se acomodo a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que juguetonamente chocó su hombro con el mío.

-¿sabes?...eres toda una mujer – lo mire extrañada.

-¿a que viene eso?

-bueno, ese fue el motivo de la apuesta ¿no?

-básicamente.

-ok…hoy, Edward Cullen, se traga sus palabras, ya no eres una niña, Bella…entendí que eres capaz de conquistar a quien quieras y sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzo – sus palabras me hacían sentir bien, decidí no interrumpirlo, un momento así era difícil que se repitiera – créeme, esta apuesta era toda tuya, si no intervengo y hago trampa, de seguro ahora mismo estaría con tu nombre pintado en mi trasero – reímos al unisonó. Ya la apuesta para mi, no tenia importancia, Jacob se había alejado, y decidí no insistir en eso, no se merecía se utilizado, solo lo podía ver como un amigo, además mi corazón, hacia nuevos descubrimientos, de la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Wao, pensé que no viviría, para escucharte decir tantos halagos juntos.

-ok, ya… ¿y tu?- abrí mis ojos en respuesta – ¿no tienes nada que decir? ¿Nada de que retractarte?

-eh…como ¿de que? – pregunte dudosa.

-algo como "oh, Edward, como has madurado…eres otro" – citó haciendo una pésima imitación de mi voz.

-no, no lo creo...yo sigo pensando que eres un imbécil, con todas las letras- hizo una mueca de dolor, llevando dramáticamente la mano a su corazón.

-no te cansas de herir mis sentimientos.

-tonto…gracias por lo de ahora…pero enserio no creo que pueda tener a cualquiera, bueno, hasta que mis hermanos no se den cuenta que ya no soy una niña.

-ten paciencia, yo tuve demasiadas ayudas para entenderlo – un gran signo de interrogación se formó en mi rostro – ellos son tus hermanos y por lo tanto no pueden notar, como yo, los cambios que has tenido…

-¿Cómo cuales? – en realidad no me sentía como una niña, pero estaba harta de que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta.

-has crecido completamente—ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos, no pude sostener su mirada, así que aparte mi rostro, pero de inmediato sentí su mano en mi mentón, devolviéndola a su antigua posición, - mírame a los ojos - obedecí, perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos – ¿sabes que me termino de convencer que ya no eres una niña? - negué nerviosamente mientras él me miraba con mayor intensidad, de pronto empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente y…parecía que me iba a besar, lo iba a hacer. Cerré mis ojos instintivamente – Tus besos – aceptó finalmente y pude sentir su aliento golpeándome en la cara. Si no me besaba ahora, lo haría yo.

-¡Bell… ¡ups! – Edward se separó al instante y yo abrí los ojos con rabia. Rosalie nos miraba desde la puerta – lo siento, en serio, no sabia que estaban ocupados, la puerta no tenia seguro y…

-¿que… - Edward se aclaró la garganta - ¿que paso?

-es que…todos vamos a ir al parque de diversiones y pues….¿quieren venir? – mi prima miraba sus pies apenada, yo no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, estaba todavía sorprendida de lo que había pasado hacia unos segundos , peor aun de lo que pudo haber pasado si Rosalie no hubiera llegado.

-yo...yo creo que no iré...-contesté por fin – Edward volvió a mirarme, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro, se puso de pie y me estiro su mano.

-oh, no…no te quedaras aquí…iremos al parque de diversiones… ¡yo invito!

-no, Edward mejor me quedo – tenia mucho en que pensar.

-ok, si tu te quedas…yo te acompaño – afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

-esta bien…iremos…pero, tú pagaras todo – sonrió en respuesta y tome su mano animada. Bueno, tal vez solo tal vez, podría empezar a confiar en el.

……….

-Bella…por Dios suelta ese poste – Edward, me jalaba de la cintura, mientras yo me aferraba con fuerza a un poste de luz.

-estas loco si crees que voy a subir ahí… ¡no lo hare!

-es solo una montaña rusa…no seas cobarde

-dije que no – pero él fue mas fuerte que yo y prácticamente me arrastro al juego, todos nos miraban divertido, mientras yo le daba golpes en el pecho.

-Primita no hagas pataletas...sé que te va a gustar-afirmó Alice que estaba al lado de Jasper.

-no se de donde salió tan gallina – bromeó el idiota de Emmett. Yo tampoco sabía de donde había salido tan estúpido.

- yo voy a estar a tu lado – prometió Edward, tomando mi mano, fue un gesto demasiado tierno. Solo esperaba no terminar vomitando su camisa.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro asiento, obligué a Edward, a que revisara tres veces si mi cinturón de seguridad estaba en perfecto estado, las piernas me temblaban, era demasiado cobarde para esto. El juego dio inicio.

-¿prima estas bien? - me preguntaban las dos Rosalie, que estaban frente a mi.

-solo estoy un poco mareada – dije apretando los ojos., acabábamos de bajar y Edward me ayudaba a mantenerme de pie.

-está muy pálida…- fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, todo estaba oscuro, aparentemente me había desmayado, ¡maldito juego!, había dado demasiada vueltas, tenia un poco de sed, cuando baje mis pies, para buscar mis sandalias, me encontré con un gran bulto, fue imposible no gritar asustada, era alguien acostado en el suelo, simplemente no me lo esperaba. Por la oscuridad no lograba definir quien era, encendí la lámpara al lado de mi cama y ahí estaba Edward tirado en el suelo, solamente con una almohada. ¿Por qué?, lo moví con mi pie.

-¡auch! –abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Que haces aquí? – pregunté alarmada.

-estaba cuidándote – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el estaba ahí, por mi.

-¿y mis hermanos? – le indique que se sentara en la cama y se acomodo al instante. Me causo un poco de gracia cuando los huesos le sonaron.

-bueno, tus hermanos y mis hermanas se quedaron en el parque de diversión, todos querían venir a cuidarte, pero, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo, igual para que dañarle la diversión a los demás, si prácticamente fue mi culpa que estuvieras así…pensamos en llevarte a la clínica, pero, empezaste a susurrar cosas y nos dimos cuenta de que estabas bien. Solo eran los nervios.

-¿susurrar cosas? –no recordaba nada.

-algo como "Edward...te odio" –gracias a Dios solo había dicho eso. Mi primo no dejaba de sobarse el cuello.

– ¿estas mal?..

-si, me duele el cuello…un masaje no me vendría mal…- pidió intentando hacerse el gracioso.

-si, claro sigue intentando, Edward… ahora quiero dormir un rato…me siento débil – mi primo no se movía de su puesto – hasta mañana Edward - seguía sin moverse y yo empezaba a sentirme nerviosa, no quería estar otra vez a solas con él y que se le ocurriera tocar el tema en el que quedamos cuando llego mi prima -¿me puedes dar privacidad?

-ok, me voy...pero ni un "gracias por cuidarme", un "eres el mejor" o tal vez un premio de recompensa

-gracias...y adiós – aplasté mi cabeza en la almohada y sentí como salía de mi habitación. Tenia miedo, de todo lo que estaba pasando con él, su actitud, esta vez lo sentía sincero, pero, tenia miedo de equivocarme, de confiar y luego estrellarme, como lo había hecho con Demetri O como siempre lo hacia con Edward, pero, esta vez era diferente, ya que mis sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado.

El sábado, estuvimos todos juntos, felices, unidos, como pocas veces pasaba, se respiraba un aire de paz, jugamos cartas, hicimos bromas, aunque la mayoría fueron de la ropa de Edward, mi desmayo, y de mi cara la noche anterior, igual la pase bien. Rosalie y Emmett parecían mas unido, aparentemente mi relación con Edward, no era la única que había mejorado.

-las cosas entre tu y él…han mejorado ¿eh? –susurro mi prima, mientras yo miraba a Edward embobada.

-creo…que si… - mi primo se giró y nos regaló una sonrisa.

El domingo, fui con Rosalie a hacer compras, nuestra nevera estaba vacía y era necesario, dejamos a Alice en la zona de ropa, estaba que brincaba en un solo pie, cuando Edward le entrego su tarjeta de crédito, el confiaba en el gusto de su hermana y aunque me ofrecí a pagar todo, él no aceptó.

Llegamos casi en la noche, demoramos demasiado, tratando de meter a Alice y a sus 30 bolsas en el carro, mi prima era una loca, compradora compulsiva. El portero del edificio nos ayudó a subir todo. Cuando entramos, Edward, estaba en la sala de televisión.

-hey, ¿no piensas ayudar? – preguntó Rosalie enojada. Mi primo saltó del sofá y de inmediato empezó a ayudarnos, llevando las pocas bolsas de l a cocina y después ayudando a Alice con todas las de la ropa.

Rosalie se fue a la cocina y Alice detrás de mi primo, iba a subir a mi cuarto, pero Edward me intercepto en las escaleras.

-hola – me saludo con su sonrisa.

-hola – respondí tímidamente.

-¿A dónde vas? – en otro momento habría sido sarcástica, pero, no me provocaba serlo con él.

- a mi habitación.

-estoy viendo televisión y… ¿quieres venir conmigo? – me invitó y acepté.

Nos acomodamos en silencio, pasaban una película, pero, yo no le prestaba mucha atención, me sentía rara, nerviosa.

-ehh...hoy se cumplía el plazo para la apuesta… ¿recuerdas?

-ajam...

- ¿sabes?, todavía tengo una duda sobre esa tema…. – me giré para verlo de frente y tratar de entender a que se refería.

-te escucho.

-si tu hubieras ganado… ¿Qué me habrías pedido? no me salgas con lo del tatuaje…es enserio – no había pensado en eso.

- no, lo se…realmente solo quería que te tragaras tus palabras y pues, no importa igual lo conseguí – afirmé victoriosa – ¿y tu, que quieres? Bueno, se supone que ganaste…que me hubieras pedido en estos momentos.

-bueno…todo ha cambiado…si tuviera que elegir algo que quisiera ahora… – se quedo pensativo.

-¿Qué?

-te elegiría ti...te quiero a ti, Bella – sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, trague saliva, no podía ser lo que estaba escuchando, él ¿se me estaba declarando? O ¿solo era producto de mi imaginación? Mi corazón latió con furia, mientras el esquivaba mi mirada – tú eres lo único que quiero – no, no lo estaba imaginando, Edward, me acaba de decir que me quería.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.…me demore y ya sé que están cansada de escuchar mis excusas, pero bueno : S yo sé que ustedes me entienden….aprovecho para agradecerles los rr de chantajes..no he tenido tiempo de contestar pero, los he leido todos..Gracias niñas por estar conmigo ; )**

**¿Les gustó el cap? Jejejeje ahora si nuestro Edward esta haciendo cosas de servicio para que Bella noté el cambio: D perdón por los errores : S**

**Sin mas nada que decir..las dejo un besote a todasss ; ) y si tienen tiempo me dejan sus quejas, dudas, reclamos con un rr ; )**

**Graciassss a todas por seguir la historia : P y por su apoyo….**

**Adrii ahí te dejo el Cap..**

**Mery, gracia spor el fin de semana la pase bakanisimoo**

**Y mi Nere aunque ni lo veas..te quieroo (l) gracias por hacerme reir tanto : D**


	19. ¡te quiero!

**Tarde, pero llegue, ya se, soy la peor…las quiero: D adriiiii gracias por la ayuda en el cap jajaja : D superBeta**

**¡Te quiero!**

-si tu hubieras ganado… ¿qué me habrías pedido? no me salgas con lo del tatuaje…es enserio – arrugo su frente pasativa.

- no, lo se…realmente solo quería que te tragaras tus palabras y pues, no importa igual lo conseguí – Afirmó, era cierto, lo había conseguido – ¿y tu, que quieres? bueno, se supone que ganaste…que me hubieras pedido en estos momentos – la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, en realidad cuando empecé la apuesta no quería nada en especial, solo fastidiarla, pero ahora…

-bueno…todo ha cambiado…si tuviera que elegir algo que quisiera ahora… – tenia que aprovechar el momento, pero no sabia como decirle las cosas sin asustarla. Quería ser sincero, pero si le decía todo ahora, seguramente saldría corriendo o se reiría de mi.

-¿qué? – presiono curiosa.

-te elegiría ti...te quiero a ti, Bella - ella me miro un poco alterada, trago saliva pesadamente mientras yo esquivaba su mirada – tú eres lo único que quiero – acepte avergonzado, le había declarado mis sentimientos y ella no decía nada, me gire para verla y ella parecía estar en shock. Oh, oh, parecía que no lo había hecho bien, _"¡Imbécil! La asustaste" _ me grito mi subconsciente, era un idiota.

-eh…– empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo mirando al vacio.

-di algo Bella, no te quedes así – pedí nervioso, no sabia si su reacción era positiva o negativa, necesitaba escucharla.

-claro que me quieres…- empezó y el alma me volvió al cuerpo – me quieres como una prima, si ya sé que siempre nos hemos molestado y eso, pero somos familia, ¿Cómo mas podrías quererme? Como tu prima, aunque no lo seamos de sangre – Bella decía infinidades de incoherencia a una velocidad impresionante y ni siquiera me las decía a mi, parecía que intentaba convencerse de algo. Su actitud empezaba a asustarme.

La tome con fuerza de los hombros y la sacudí, bueno, tal vez así saldría del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¡Bella! – di un pequeño grito al escucharme.

-Edward – parecía que había funcionado, ahora me miraba fijamente, sus ojos se mostraban curiosos – lo que dijiste hace unos minutos ¿tu...tu me quieres? – preguntó dudosa.

-Ahora que le estas haciendo a mi hermanita Edward, ya déjala – la burlona voz de Emmett apareció en la escena, dañando el momento entre ella y yo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tenían un detector o que? Siempre aparecían en el mejor momento. Solté los hombros de Bella y ella se recostó en el mueble suspirando pesadamente - ¿ya comenzó el partido?...háganme un espacio… ¿Bella que tienes? ¿Pareces un papel?... ¿le hiciste algo Edward?

-creo que no – respondí dudoso.

Mi prima se puso de pie y le dio una media sonrisa a su hermano.

-no ha pasado nada, solo estoy cansada…me iré a dormir – paso sus manos por el cabello de Emmett y a mi solo me miro con seriedad.

-tenemos que hablar – gesticule las palabras para que mi primo no escuchara.

-¡Buenas noches, Edward! – respondió decepcionada y salió de la habitación.

-Mi hermana anda bastante rara ¿eh?..

-ya cállate y coloca el partido – tenia tantas ganas de ir detrás de ella y terminar la conversación, pero, Emmett tal vez, solo tal vez podría sospechar algo, no podía menospreciar sus capacidades.

-Hey y ¿Cómo quedo el asunto con tu amigo, la apuesta y eso? - ¡Jacob! No había pensado en él, todavía no habíamos terminado el asunto del proyecto, así que tendría que llamarlo al día siguiente.

-creo que eso ya esta bajo control – bueno eso creía yo, no pensaba que el quisiera volver a intentar algo con Bella y si así fuera yo no lo iba a permitir, de eso si estaba seguro.

- ¿y del corazón?... ¿te sirvieron los concejos que te di?... ¿ahora si me dirás quien es? – mi silencio le respondió – wao, me duele tu falta de confianza…sabes que no le diría nada a nadie…te juro que se guardar un secreto..

-hey chicos de que están hablando? – pregunto Jasper, entrando de la mano de mi hermana.

-De la novia de Edward – respondió al instante Emmett, lo mire con rabia y me dio una sonrisa macabra – bueno, no es su novia todavía, pero esta enamorado…

-¡Edward! ¡Enamorado!...no lo puedo creer – gritó Alice emocionada – ¿quien es?

Me puse de pie exasperado y mire a Emmett – si, claro que puede confiar en ti…

- hey, no me pediste que te guardara el secreto

-hermanito, dime quien es por favor, ¿la conozco?...¿Vive en el edificio?….¿es compañera de…

-¡No les importa! – respondí saliendo del lugar.

-si, definitivamente, esta enamorado - fue lo ultimo que escuche de la voz de Jasper. Seguramente se quedarían hablando de mí.

Al pasar por la habitación de Bella, fue inevitable detenerme, acerque mi oído a la puerta, pero no se escuchaba nada, intente abrirla, pero estaba con seguro… necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que estaba pensando. Di unos golpes suaves a la puerta, susurre su nombre, pero no recibí respuesta, tal vez ya estaba dormida, por hoy dejaría así, no quería asustarla mas, al día siguiente la buscaría.

…

-Jacob… es Edward- me sentía un poco apenado con él y el asunto de Bella, hubiera preferido no tener que hablar con él, pero a nuestro proyecto ya le faltaba poco.

-hey, Edward…estaba pensando en ti, estoy ahora mismo en la cafetería de la universidad, revisando un par de libros que deberíamos tener en… - en esos momentos Bella apareció en la cocina, aparte el celular pegándolo en mi pecho e ignorando completamente a Jacob.

-Buenos días – saludo mi prima de forma seca, tomando una manzana de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina, me puse de pie inmediatamente y la seguí.

-Bella, espérame… tenemos que hablar.

- Voy tarde – respondió tajante antes de cerrarme la puerta principal en mis narices. ¿Ahora que había hecho mal? ¡Maldita sea! Bella me iba a volver loco, era más que claro que intentaba evitarme.

-¡Edward! – escuche una voz débil llamándome ¡Jacob!

-Disculpa, es que..

-te espero en la cafetería – respondió serio.

Cuando entré al lugar Jacob me esperaba en una de las mesas, organizaba una pila de libros y parecía algo molesto, no tenia idea de lo que había hablado con Bella, si tal vez le había hablado de la apuesta, pero de algo si estaba seguro, era que él sabia sobre mis mentiras sobre ella. Suspire pesadamente, esta iba a ser una mañana bastante incomoda.

- Jacob - salude por cortesía pero, no recibí respuesta de su parte, si, definitivamente, estaba enojado.

- Edward, estos son los libros que te comente… siéntate y échales un vistazo – obedecí en silencio, tomé uno de los libros – pagina 73 – eran unos artículos bastante interesantes, pero no lo graba concentrarme, sentía la mirada de Jacob sobre mi.

-eh…¿tienes algo que decirme o preguntarme? – no iba a soportarlo toda la mañana.

-¿tienes tu algo que decirme a mi? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-realmente no – respondí sincero – ¿podrías refrescarme la memoria?

-Si claro…. ¡Bella!... – me acomode en la silla cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mostrándome atento a lo que tenía que decirme – que fue todo eso de las crisis de Bella, puedes creer que le grite que era una loca en la cara ¿puedes creerlo? – Abrí los ojos intentando parecer sorprendido, me parecía muy graciosa toda la situación, luché por no soltarle una carcajada en la cara - ¿Por qué no quieres que tenga algo con ella? – porque la quiero para mi, gritó mi voz interna.

-Ella no es para ti – respondí lentamente, el no esperaba esa respuesta.

-creo que eso lo decide ella, no tú…entiendo que quieras protegerla, es tu prima, pero, te puedo asegurar que solo tengo buenas intenciones con ella… quiero intentar enserio algo con ella – su expresión se había suavizado, seguramente pensaba que mis inventos, eran por protegerla - te prometo que no la voy a lastimar… - sus palabras me dejaban un sabor acido en la boca.

-no te quiero a su lado, Jacob, hay miles de mujeres en la universidad…fíjate en otra, pero, a ella déjala en paz – escupí con rabia.

- No entiendo que es lo que en realidad te molesta, Edward – dijo suspicaz – que haga sufrir a Bella, o que en realidad pueda enamorarse de mi – este chico no era tonto – ¿no será que estas enamorado de tu primita, Cullen?

- y si así fuera… ¿que? – Pregunté retador afirmando mis manos en la mesa – bien dicen por ahí, entre primo y primo… - deje la frase inconclusa dándole una sonrisa mientras el abría los ojos sorprendido, no me importaba que se enterara de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

- pues si es así, Cullen…vas a tener competencia... – respondió poniéndose de pie.

- te lo advierto Jacob, no quiero que la molestes.

- no te tengo miedo, Edward y por el proyecto no te preocupes, creo que podemos ultimar los detalles otro día, ahora tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – se puso de pie, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Sentí mi cara arder de la rabia, al imaginarme que esos asuntos no fueran otra cosa, que ella, tenia ganas de perseguirlo y darle un buen golpe, pero nunca había sido amigo de la violencia. Por ahora debía respirar y pensar con cabeza fría mi próximo paso, Bella estaba de por medio en esto no la iba a perder. Y estaba claro que Jacob me iba a dar la pelea.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Rosalie me esperaba en mi habitación, me miraba bastante curiosa, tenía muy claro, porque estaba ella ahí. Acomode mi bolso en el escritorio y me acerque besando su frente.

-¿como va todo?

- bien, supongo – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-eso sonó feo… ¿las cosas no han mejorado con ella? – movi mi cabeza negativamente – me lo imagine.

-te juro que ya no se que mas hacer, Rose…me he portado bien, cursi, ridículo, intenso y nada parece funcionar… intente darle celos con una vecina...

-y… ¿Funciono?

-hasta ayer creía que si…

-el problema es que no has sido directo – solte un carcajada amarga.

-oh, Rosalie, créeme que lo he sido y mucho, anoche le dije que la quería… pero, ella lo tomó mal y creo que lo que había avanzado con ella se vino abajo…

-waoo, no pensé que serias capaz de hacerlo….estoy segura que ella tiene miedo, no puede confiar en ti de la noche a la mañana, Edward. Pero, vas bien, la mejor forma es enfrentar tus sentimientos, decirle todo lo que sientes…

….

Esa tarde me bañe, me vestí y la espere en la sala, la invitaría a algún lugar, no tenia ni idea a donde la llevaría, pero quería estar a solas con ella, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y que no tuviera la oportunidad de salir corriendo, que me escuchara claramente, sin ninguna confusión.

Pasaron varios minutos, me sentía impaciente, pero, por fin sentí como abrían la puerta, brinque del sofá a su encuentro. Me lleve una gran sorpresa, en efecto era ella pero, acompañada, Jacob,

Estaba a su lado, mirándome con una maldita sonrisa burlona.

-sigue, Jacob – pidió, antes de encontrarse con mi mirada.

-¡Edward, hermano! – saludó hipócritamente el muy perro.

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces con ella? – pregunte con disgusto. Bella, suspiro pesadamente.

-yo lo invite – respondió seca.

-si, ya ves…decidí arriesgarme y llamar a la loca - continuó Jacob con ironía. Bella, paso por mi lado, dejando sus llaves en la mesa.

-¿vas a algún lado?

-si – respondí, caminando hacia la puerta – que tengan una hermosa noche – dije antes de cerrar la puerta. No tenia ni idea a donde iba, tenia tanta rabia, sentía un dolor bastante familiar en mi pecho, si , familiar, ya que siempre lo había sentido cuando veía a Bella, con alguien más y solo hasta hoy me daba cuenta, que no eran mas que celos.

Me senté en la escaleras de la entrada del edifico, pase mis dedos frenéticamente por mi cabello, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

-¿problemas? – escuche una voz conocida, alce la vista y Lauren estaba frente a mi, sonriendo.

- ¿tu crees? – respondí con rabia.

-yo creo que cierta prima llamada isabella te esta haciendo sufrir o ¿me equivoco?

-eres muy perceptiva.

-¿me acompañas a mi departamento?, mi hermana no esta y ahí podemos hablar a gusto – invitó amablemente.

-emm, no creo que se buena idea…

-vamos, Edward, no muerdo – afirmó rodando los ojos.

Acepté , estuvimos bastante tiempo hablando en su sala, le conté toda mi historia con Bella, y ella reía al escuchar, todo lo que había pasado, ahora que lo decía en voz alta, también me parecía gracioso, había pasado toda mi vida intentado fastidiarla y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conquistarla, sonaba bastante absurdo.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, Edward…del odio al amor, solo hay un paso.

Sus consejos, eran similares a los de mi hermana, ser frentero, cambiar su opinión de mí, enamorarla, conquistarla, pero, sinceramente, no tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Cuando decidimos que ya era tarde, nos despedimos, le agradecí por todo y subí a mi piso. Entré al departamento cauteloso, iba a pasar directo a mi habitación, no quería toparme nuevamente con Jacob. Pero, cuando pase por la sala de televisión…

-¿Edward? – preguntó Bella, bostezando, y restregando sus ojos, se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te estaba esperando – respondió poniéndose de pie, su respuesta realmente me sorprendió.

-¿y tu amigo? – pregunté con amargura.

-justamente de eso quería hablar…

-no me interesa escucharte – respondí dándole la espalda, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-Edward, no, escúchame – pidió jalando mi brazo, me gire para encararla – él y yo... nosotros no es lo que tu crees, el no estaba aquí por –l as palabras se atropellaban en su boca, parecía nerviosa – lo que quiero decir es que, él y yo no vamos a tener nada, hoy se lo deje muy claro, vinimos hasta aquí, porque me pidió que habláramos y aunque… - por alguna extraña razón ella me estaba dando explicaciones.

-cállate – pedí bajito, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-que te calles y me escuches, Bella, tenemos que hablar, anoche Emmett nos interrumpió y necesito decirte algunas cosas.

-Edward, yo creo

-shhh – coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios y tuve la impresión de un leve tambaleo en su cuerpo. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa y aproveche su estado, tomándola de los hombros, hoy íbamos a terminar nuestra conversación.

-Mírame a los ojos, por favor – pedí y ella obedeció – Bella, yo te quiero…y no como una prima o hermana, amiga o lo que sea que te imaginaste ayer – continúe antes de que ella me interrumpiera – me gustas y te quiero, como mujer…estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti – su cara cambio de colores, ahora parecía demasiado pálida, sentí como gimió bajito al escucharme.

-no juegues conmigo, Edward –pidió con voz temblorosa, y pude sentir su aliento y su aroma golpeándome – no lo hagas, por favor.

-no lo hago, te lo juro, créeme cuando te digo que te quiero y no solo eso, Bella – ahora mis manos aprisionaban su rostro, evitando que ella desviara la mirada – te necesito, te quiero junto a mi, no soporto verte con Jacob, con nadie, te quiero para mi, solo para mi, me estoy volviendo loco por ti ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – sonaba como un cavernícola, pero era lo que quería.

-no te creo, no puedo hacerlo – respondió separando mis manos y alejándose hacia el sofá, la seguí sentándome a su lado – ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-que estemos juntos, sencillo.

- Sencillo – bufó con enojo.

-tu…tu ¿tu no sientes nada por mi? – pregunté asustado. Ella me miro con tristeza.

-¿tu que crees?

-no lo se, Bella, no lo se, ¡dímelo tu! -pedí casi desesperado colocado mi cara entre mis manos. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ella hablara.

-te odio– afirmo dejándome con la boca abierta, la mire confundido.

-¿como?

- te has portado todo el tiempo como un imbécil, estúpido y canalla conmigo y ¿que hago yo?…-respiró profundo tomando fuerzas- me enamoró como una estúpida de ti….te odio por eso.

-repite eso – pedí impresionado aun por sus palabras.

-te odio – la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y ella enrojeció – ok, ok, estoy…estoy enamorada de ti Edward Cullen, lo estoy… ¿contento?

-demasiado – conteste sonriendo – ahora tú y yo… - interrumpío mis palabras tapándome la boca.

-si, Edward, estoy enamorada de ti, pero, eso no quiere decir que estaremos juntos – mi alegría se vino al suelo en un segundo – no confió en ti, te escuchó y te creo, pero es difícil olvidar años de tortura en dos semanas, entiéndeme, es difícil para mi confiar en ti. Es difícil para mí confiar – afirmo amargamente, sabía a que se refería. Demetri. – ya me han lastimado antes. ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunté emocionado, quitando su mano de mi boca pero sin soltarla.

-dame tiempo, solo pórtate bien, ayúdame a confiar en ti, quiero hacerlo – dijo sonriendo, como nunca lo había hecho o bueno como nunca lo había hecho para mi – por favor no lo arruines.

- no lo hare…- estaba dispuesto a volverme un santo por ella, me sentía demasiado feliz, sentía ganas de cargarla y gritar - ¿puedo hacer algo? –Ella me miro dudosa – ¿puedo darte un beso? – Ella soltó la risa -¿Qué?

-¿me estas pidiendo un beso? – Agache la cabeza, esperando su negativa – bésame, Edward – pidió susurrando y su voz se me hizo tan sensual.

Me acerque lentamente y ella cerro los ojos, prolongue el momento observando cada detalle de su rostro, ella suspiro y no soporte mas, necesitaba besarla, coloque mi mano en su rostro y en un movimiento lento uní nuestros labios, tenerla así, era demasiado, ella empezó a responder y nuestros labios se movían de forma suave, pausada , Con la punta de su lengua delineo la forma de mis labios, haciéndome perder la cabeza, mis manos bajaron a sus hombro y la atraje mas hacia mi, haciendo el beso mas profundo, mi lengua jugaba con la suya y yo me perdida en ella y en su sabor, estaba completamente enamorado y perdido por ella.

Con los segundos, las cosas se fueron calentando y ahora ella enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, besándonos frenéticamente, y aunque mis sentimientos hacia ella lo juro hasta ese momento eran inocentes, era un hombre de carne y hueso, tenia prácticamente sobre mi a la mujer que quería, era imposible que todo mi cuerpo no reaccionara.

-maldita sea – lancé, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, ya que Bella, se había apartado de golpe.

-Ve a ver quien es – pidió avergonzada, tocándose los labios, me puse de pie no sin antes robarle un pequeño beso – ¡ve! – repitió golpeando mi hombro.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Lauren estaba ahí.

-Edward lo siento, dejaste esto en mi casa – afirmó pasándome mi celular, seguramente lo había dejado en su sofá – sé que es tarde pero pensé que lo necesitarías – yo la miraba asustado, seguramente Bella, se enojaría ¿llegue en un mal momento? –preguntó apenada.

-gracias por traerlo Lauren, hablaremos después.

-ok, ya entendí - y ella se fue, tenia miedo de cerrar la puerta y ver a Bella.

Cuando me gire, ella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-es solo una amiga y…

-empezaste muy bien, Edward Cullen – respondió mostrándome sus pulgares, felicitándome sarcásticamente.

-Oh vamos, Bella, no creerás que ella y yo…Bella.

-buenas noches, Edward

-¿y mi beso?

-ve a pedírselo a la vecina – respondió celosa, era adorable verla asi.

-te voy a demostrar que estoy loco por ti, Bella – le dije antes de que se fuera.

-suerte con eso. – respondió dándome la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para contentarla, ella me quería, estaba enamorada de mí, y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

**

* * *

Awww ellos se quieren jaja ya solo falta un capi o dos creo…. Si tienes alguna ideíta para el final, las escucho jajaja. Me demoré, ya se, pero es que ando en finales, y he estado volviéndome loca y desconectada de las redes sociales, pero ya salgo a vacaciones en una semana : D necesito terminar con juegos por que ya tengo una nueva historia asi que..Bueno. ¿les gusto el cap? Lo subí asi sin revisarlo cualquier error por fa me dicen.**

**Gracias a las que todavía leen la historia y me dejan mensajitos y me reclaman, las quiero enserio, amo en mundo fanfic, nunca había conocido gente tan linda : D un beso para todas desde Colombia.**

**Adriii y Meryyy vamos por las entradas de Eclipseeeeeeeeeeee! jajajaja las quiero.**

**¡ROBSTEN! :D  
**


	20. Celos celos y más celos

**os personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Historia original, se prohíbe la copia parcial o total sin permiso de este material, sin primero pedirme permiso ; )**

**Celos…celos y más celos**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama dando un fuerte suspiro, estaba realmente sorprendida. Toqué mis labios por instinto, recordando el beso, había sido perfecto, está vez las revoluciones en mi estomago habían sido mas fuertes, nunca había sentido algo así, pero, tenia miedo, de ilusionarme, ¡Vamos! ¡Era Edward!, no pueden culparme por sentirlo, nunca había hecho algo para ganar mi confianza, era difícil, creer, que había cambiado en unos días.

Lo juro, estaba decidida a patearle el trasero, como siempre, no estaba dispuesta a caer, pero lo miré a los ojos y perdí toda la voluntad _"me gustas y te quiero, como mujer…estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti " _como no caer con esas palabras. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían al recordar nuestra conversación, ahora me sentía avergonzada, yo también le había confesado mis sentimientos.

Había decidido confiar, a tal punto de gritarle en la cara que estaba enamorada de él y no solo eso pedirle que me besara. Una sonrisa estúpida se pinto en mi cara, ahora que analizaba la situación entre nosotros, siempre había sentido algo por él, sobretodo celos cuando coqueteaba con mis amigas.

Pero, a pesar de todas las cosas bonitas que habían pasado hacia solo unos minutos, todavía me quedaba el sinsabor de la escenita con la vecina, él estaba en su departamento, haciendo quien sabe que, por alguna extraña razón le creía que no había pasado nada entre ellos, pero…. Todavía me enojaba al pensar en eso.

Sentía en mi pecho esa extraña sensación, la misma que sentí alguna vez con Demetri, por eso tenia tanto miedo, no quería salir lastimada, el proceso era largo y doloroso.

Tocaron mi puerta con fuerza y me puse de pie para ver quien era, me encontré con mis dos primas con sabanas y almohadas en las manos.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡pijamada! - gritó Alice emocionada.

-con motivo de…? – pregunté aburrida, siempre lo hacíamos cuando alguna de nosotras estaba triste o había una gran noticia para comentar toda la noche.

-con motivo de que…Rosalie y yo estábamos en la cocina hace una hora y escuchamos conversaciones muy pero muuuuy interesantes – quede en una sola pieza al escuchar a Alice, habían escuchado todo, ¡genial! – Permiso – me hicieron a un lado mientras yo luchaba por salir de mi shock, acomodaron las sabanas y se recostaron en mi cama

– primita, ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí?...ven y ponte cómoda…que la noche va a ser muy larga – afirmó Rosalie sonriéndome, si, claro que iba a ser muy larga, mis primas no me iban a dejar en paz hasta no exprimirme completamente. Suspire acomodándome a su lado.

- comienza a hablar y no omitas detalles… - amenazó Alice con el dedo – cuñada – finalizó con una sonrisa picara.

- cállate Alice – le di un almohadazo – ok. Les contare….

Mi vergüenza estaba en el máximo nivel, al ver las cara de alegría de mis primas, para Alice todo había sido una sorpresa, en cambio para Rosalie, ya todo se veía venir, según ella, obviamente mentía y después de torturas psicológicas entre mi pequeña prima y yo, logramos sacarle la información.

-Edward ya me había confesado todo, pero….Bella, solo te lo digo para que puedas confiar en él…. Es algo así como ayudarlo ¿cierto, chicas? – me dio mucha risa su actitud, obviamente se sentía como una traidora, pero, no lo era, ella tenia razón, esa información era fundamental para mi relación con él.

-claro hermanita…solo lo estas ayudando , así que ¡habla ya! – Alice parecía mas impaciente que yo.

-lo hare...pero primero tú – me apunto con su dedo – nos explicaras porque te besaste con Jacob.

-¡Increíble! No lo puedo creer…. ¿llevaban mas de una hora ahí escondidas? – Alice rió complacida.

-si, fue mejor que ir a cine…y fue el lugar perfecto, por lo menos había comida – afirmó sobando su abdomen - las dos hablaran ¡ahora!

Mi beso con Jacob, había sido algo raro, era como si besara a Emmett ¡que asco!, pero, necesitaba hacerlo, tenia que comprobar que lo que sentía con Edward, era diferente, era algo más y tenia que agradecérselo a Jake, fue de gran ayuda.

-tenia que probar mis sentimientos… y bueno, ya están claros.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-nada…absolutamente nada.

-¿nada?...por Dios ese Jacob esta como quiere, esos brazos esa… - Rose y yo la hicimos callar con nuestras miradas, ella tocio apenada – si, pero mi hermano esta mejor o sea… bueno, ya me callo.

-¡genial!...ahora voy yo…- comentó Rosalie feliz – Edward te quiere, me lo dijo, esta completamente enamorado de ti ...pero, el también esta asustado, nunca había sentido algo así – Alice suspiro a mi lado, mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se hinchaba – yo sabia que algún día ese odio iba a convertirse en amor…. Bueno dedicaban tanto tiempo en pensar como fastidiar al otro...

-que era apenas lógico que terminaran enamorados – completó Alice.

-tienen razón – acepté sonrojada – pero cuando intento confiar siempre pasa algo…por ejemplo hoy con la vecina, él estaba es su departamento y a ella se nota que le gusta y…

-sip..eso también lo vimos…. Pero no creo que haya pasado nada entre ellos.

-además, Bella, acaso no escuchaste todo lo que te dijo mi hermano hoy? ¡El te quiere a ti! Eso es lo importante…

-ya después veremos si la tipa sigue en el medio…yo puedo hacerle una visita – todas reímos ante el comentario de Alice.

Pasamos el resto de la noche platicando, riéndonos y recordando, Dios no me había dado hermanas, pero, me había premiado con estos dos diablitos.

Al día siguiente me bañé y cambie para ir a la universidad, las chicas me habían aconsejado no ser grosera con Edward, según ellas, debía darle la oportunidad de demostrarme su cambio y bueno, sobre la vecina, Rosalie me aseguraba que no era nada, que no hiciera reclamos ni me enojara con él por eso, pero, no podía dejar de sentir rabia, bueno, la chica no era fea y el la visitaba y...y ¡ya cálmate Bella!

-buenos días – saludé a Rosalie, Emmet y Edward que se encontraban en la cocina. Todos medio respondieron, Edward levantó la cabeza y me dio una enorme sonrisa, fue imposible no devolvérsela y juro que por varios minutos me quede perdida en sus ojos, parecía que estuviéramos en nuestro mundo, fue extraño, los demás no parecían existir. Bueno, hasta que la ruidosa voz de Emmett me recordó que si existían y estaban ahí.

-¿vas para la universidad? – pregunto con la boca llena de comida, me senté a su lado, tomando una manzana.

-como todos los lunes y por favor… ¡traga antes de hablar! ¡Cerdo!...te espero abajo.

-mmm No, no me esperes hoy no puedo llevarte…toma el bus, tengo otro compromiso.

- ¿y Jasper? … ¿ya se fue?—Rosalie asintió en respuesta ¡genial!

- ¡yo puedo llevarte! – ofreció Edward con una sonrisa, mi corazón dio un pequeño brinquito al escucharlo. Me sentía un poco avergonzada por lo de la noche anterior, y no sabia como iban a ser las cosas entre nosotros, al parecer "ser amable" era su plan.

-no, Edward, no es necesario…

-Bella, mi hermano solo quiere ser amable…sabes que eso pasa pocas veces, no seas grosera y ve con él – eso fue mas una orden, Rosalie me miraba autoritaria.

-ok, ok – alcé mis manos en señal de rendición y Edward se levantó emocionado, no podía negar que me sentía feliz de ver su cambio y lo mejor de todo es que era por mi y para mi -¿vamos?

- espérame un segundo… voy por mi chaqueta - dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-gracias Edward te debo una – agradeció mi hermano , le di un beso a Rosalie, "se amable con él, lo esta intentando" susurró mi prima en mi oído y asentí.

-te espero en el parqueadero! –grité saliendo, bajé las escaleras rápidamente pero me detuve en seco al ver a la rubia amiga de Edward saliendo.

-¡Bella!– saludó con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

-¡laura! – di mi mejor sonrisa. Obviamente notó mi desagrado.

-es Lauren, Bella…- ella parecía apenada - ¿sabes? Creo que ayer, bueno – hablaba moviendo sus manos nerviosas, obviamente trataba de darme explicaciones, ¿sabia algo de lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo? – me gustaría realmente aclararte…

-Lauren – la voz de Edward interrumpió, la sonrisa de Lauren volvió a su sitio, lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla, ¡perra! Otra vez volvía ese dolor a mi pecho y ese calor por todo mi cuerpo.

- van para la universidad? - me giré siguiendo mi camino al parqueadero.

-te espero abajo – anuncié, lo normal era quedarme ahí y escuchar su conversación, pero yo no tenía vena de masoquista.

Me apoye en la parte trasera del carro de Edward, esperándolo imaginando la posible conversación entre ellos, muchas imágenes desagradables venían a mi cabeza, Lauren besándolo, Lauren encima de él, Lauren de su mano… ¡ya! En ese momento aparecieron los dos, muriéndose de la risa, ¡ja..ja..ja!

- Bella, Lauren va ir con nosotros…su hermana se llevó el coche Y… - Edward pasaba sus dedos por su cabello nervioso y yo sentía como mi ojo izquierdo brincaba – quiero decir ¿no hay problema?

-no, claro que no –respondí entre dientes, las dos caminamos hacia el asiento de copiloto e intentamos abrir al tiempo.

- oh, disculpa…sigue – ofreció amable. Yo también podía serlo.

-oh, no, no tranquila ve tu adelante… voy mas cómoda atrás – esto ultimo lo dije mirando con rabia a Edward, quería hacerlo sentir un poco mal, sus ojos me suplicaban que lo disculpara. Cada uno ocupó su lugar mientras mi primo encendía incomodo el auto. Después de varios minutos de silencio y de cruzar miradas con Edward por el retrovisor, decidí romper el hielo.

-y… ¿que estudias Lauren?

- emm, bueno estudió psicología… pero lo mío en realidad son las artes… dibujar, el baile, cantar… la música – dio un suspiro – también estudio por las noches en una academia, pero mis papas no saben, piensan que son cosas de hippies.

-wao... la música, a mi también me gusta… lo tengo un poco abandonado… pero

-¿enserio?... ¿tocas algún instrumento?

- si…el piano ¿tu?

-¡también!

-¡oh genial! – grité con fingida emoción, los dos se giraron para verme y regresaron a su conversación.

- Edward en el instituto al que voy hacen unas presentaciones los sábados… - bla bla bla, esto era perfecto, con mi intento por crear conversación, solo había ayudado a que encontraran similitudes entre ellos.

-feliz día del árbol, Bella – me dije a mi misma en un susurro, bufando.

-¿dijiste algo? – preguntó Lauren y negué rápidamente, ¿que les podía decir? ¿Como podía entrar en su conversación? ..." hey yo sé tocar flauta…claro solo me sé el cumpleaños" Patética.

Llegamos a la escuela y cerré la puerta del carro con fuerza, murmurando un _"gracias"_

Caminé con rapidez hacia mi bloque, tenía tanta rabia, era una idiota, era una idiota, era obvio que a Edward le gustaba y que eran el uno para el otro y...un fuerte tiro en mi brazo me detuvo.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso?... ¿por que te fuiste así? – era una pregunta bastante estúpida.

-quería darte privacidad con Lauren…al fin y al cabo yo solo estaba haciendo mal tercio – crucé mis baros sobre el pecho y el sonrió, ¿que era lo que le parecía gracioso?

-oh, vamos...Ella solo es mi amiga…ella me ha ayudado mucho como eso...como amiga...Bella.

-pues deberías pensar seriamente en tener algo más...ya que son tan afines… _"oh si toco el piano tu también, oh" – _me estaba comportando como una niña.

-Bella..

-No, Edward, cállate…. yo creo que no tienes claro lo que quieres – abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-yo creo que si…lo tengo justo enfrente – sonreí intentando que mi sarcasmo saliera, pero en realidad sus palabras habían removido algo en mi estomago y de mi boca no salió nada – tu eres lo que quiero…

- no parece – mi voz sonó muy triste – no se si esto sea correcto, creo que lo mejor es

- no lo digas Bella – puso un dedo sobre mis labios cortando lo que estaba a punto de decir – por favor, Lauren Es mi amiga, ella sabe lo que siento por ti...no malinterpretes las cosas…

-¿amiga? ¡Ja! Es obvio que le gustas Edward y bueno tu no pareces muy molesto a su lado, además vas a su departamento - las palabras salían con demasiada rapidez de mi boca, tenia tanta rabia.

-estas celosa.

-¡si! – acepte sin pensarlo, abrió los ojos y después sonrió satisfecho, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y suavemente me empujo hacia atrás, sentí mi espalda contra la pared, un enorme muro nos tapaba la visibilidad de los pocos chicos que había en los pasillos, puso su mano a un lado de mi cabeza y con la otra suavemente acaricio mi rostro, fue imposible no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento, supe que estaba cerca porque sentí su respiración haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro y en el momento que iba a abrir los ojos sentí sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose lentamente.

Toda rabia y todo enojo se esfumo, era imposible pensar en ahorcarlo cuando en lo único que tenia en mi cabeza era en el sabor de sus labios, corto el beso dando un suspiro que hizo que mis piernas temblaran, apoyo su frente con la mía.

-no tienes por que estarlo…- me dio un corto beso y se fue, y sentí como poco a poco la sonrisa estúpida se formaba en mi cara, si, estaba perdida, estaba completamente perdida, el ni siquiera necesitaba demostrarme que había cambiado, yo lo sabia y lo único que quería era estar a su lado, pero, podía hacerlo sufrir un poco ¿no?

Caminé sobre una nube hacia mi clase, y así pase el resto de mi día, perdida completamente hasta que mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

_-¿Bella? – _¡era Edward!, era la primera vez que mi celular recibía algo de su parte, bueno que no fueran chistes de mal gusto o imágenes obscenas.

_-¡Edward!_

_- ¿como han estado las clases?_

_-interesantes - ¡mentira! N siquiera había prestado atención._

_- ¿a que hora sales? _

- _a las 3_ – respondí al instante.

- _te espero en el parqueadero… yo te llevo a casa_ – de verdad se estaba esforzando.

No lo podía creer, pasé el resto de mi día contando los segundos y minutos para las 3, era demasiado patética, cuando la hora llegó, camine lentamente hacia el parqueadero, no podía ser tan obvia y salir corriendo a su encuentro. Pero, me frene en seco cuando vi que al lado del Volvo no solo se encontraba Edward, Jacob estaba ahí y parecían enojados. Oh, oh, Todo el asunto con Jacob fue un poco incomodo, ¿le habría dicho a Edward de nuestro beso? Mis pies estaban a punto de retroceder cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi primo, demasiado tarde, me saludó con la mano y camine pesadamente hacia ellos.

**Edward Pov**

Estaba recostado en mi auto esperando a Bella, cuando Jacob pasó a mi lado, intente mirar a otro lado pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nos saludamos entre dientes.

-¿y que haces aquí?

-tomando el sol…bueno realmente estoy esperando a Bella – abrió los ojos con rabia, no podía perder la oportunidad para restregarle mi ventaja en su cara, si, sé que era una niñada, pero era demasiado competitivo – cuéntame Jacob…como están las cosas con ella… ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras yo sonreía – no me digas ¡Déjame adivinar!… ¡Bella, te pateo el trasero! – pensé que se me iba a tirar encima pero no fue así, dio un fuerte suspiro intentado relajarse.

-pues... a decir verdad no me fue tan mal - ¿de que rayos hablaba? Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero pasó algo mucho mejor, vi a Bella a lo lejos, parecía insegura, hice un gesto con mi mano indicándole que acercara y caminó hacia nosotros. Saludo a Jacob dándole un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sentir rabia, pero todo pasó cuando ella se paro a mi lado.

-me imagino que hablaban del proyecto ¿cierto?...eh bueno, Edward ¿nos vamos?, tengo mucha hambre y Jacob nos vemos… - caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Jacob la detuvo.

- Bella, necesitamos hablar… las cosas no pueden quedar así… lo que paso ayer.

-¡Jacob! – Ella lo interrumpió – claro que tenemos que hablar pero…ahora no es el momento… - esto se estaba tornando interesante obviamente Jacob no se cansaba de ser despreciado, me quedaría a escuchar solo por el placer de burlarme en su cara.

-no, Bella, ahora es el momento…. No tengo ningún problema en hablar delante de él – escupió señalándome, alce las manos en defensa dándoles a entender que por mi tampoco había problema alguno.

-em. No, no creo que sea buena idea, yo te llamare – ella me tomó del brazo conduciéndonos al coche.

-Bella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti - nos detuvimos en seco, quedando de espaldas – no puedes negarme que pasa algo entre los dos, yo te gusto – sonreí , claro que no, ella estaba enamorada de mi, me lo había dicho - y bueno… ayer me lo confirmaste con ese beso - ¡¿Qué? ¡BESO!, gire lentamente mi cuello y ahí estaba Bella con los ojos cerrando los ojos con fuerza, los abrió lentamente dándome una mirada de perdón y nos giramos para ver a Jacob, que tenia una puta sonrisa en su cara, seguro era mentira.

-créeme que me sorprendió mucho cuando me besaste, no me lo esperaba – la volví a mirar con la boca abierta, era claro cual era el propósito de Jacob, solo fastidiarme.

-¿es eso cierto?

-s... si – respondía avergonzada – pe…pero.

-sube al auto Bella – un extraño ser se apodero de mi, el que hablaba no era yo, sentía tanta rabia, ese perro la había besado. Bella me miró unos segundos horrorizada pero al instante entro al auto.

-¿Qué pasa Cull… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando lo agarré con fuerza del cuello de la camisa .

- Espero que hayas grabado ese beso en tu memoria…porque eso va a ser lo ultimo que vas a tener de ella…no te quiero cerca de Bella ¿entendido? – dije a pocos centímetros de su cara el sonrió al instante.

- ella es quien decide eso, Cullen – dijo apartando mis manos de su camisa.

-¡Edward! Déjalo en paz – grito Bella amenazando con salir. Di media vuelta caminando a mi carro.

- creo que ella ya decidió… Jacob…y por cierto… todo ese rollo, entre Bella y tu, no fue mas que una apuesta… ¡ups! – subí al auto y encendí el coche, me gire para ver a Bella y tenia la boca abierta, salí del estacionamiento rechinando las llantas del carro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward?..¿Por que le dijiste lo de la apuesta?...Tú no debiste haber hecho eso…

-¡lo besaste! ¡Lo besaste, Bella! – le grite golpeando el manubrio, brinco asustada. Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia su ventana.

-primero cálmate...Baja la velocidad y te daré un explicación – crucé en la esquina y apague el motor del carro.

-te escucho.

-ok, Edward es obvio que estas calmado – dijo señalando mis manos que presionaban con fuerza el manubrio, era imposible dejar de sentirme enojado, lo había besado y minutos después me besó a mi ¿a que jugaba?... ¿se estaba vengando de mi? Respire profundo para girarme a verla.

-Bella… ¿por que lo besaste?... ¿estas jugando conmigo?... sé que me he portado mal pero cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti lo dije enserio…no es justo que..

-shh – puso su dedos sobre mis labio y el enojo pasó por algunos segundos, posó su mano en mi mejilla – yo también hablaba enserio...Ahora escúchame…ayer cuando Jacob y yo nos quedamos solos...bueno él me dijo que sentía muchas cosas por mi...y bueno, me pidió que fuera su novia – trague saliva al escucharla – yo todavía estaba confundida con nuestra conversación de la otra noche, con tu actitud y sobretodo en lo que me hacías sentir….y pues no sé simplemente lo besé, necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por ti era especial o si sentía algo más con él..No se, no se – puso las manos en su cabeza confundida.

-y?

-y que? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

-el resultado, Bella, el resultado de tu experimento… ¿que sentiste? - pregunté preocupado.

-absolutamente nada – sentí aire fresco en mi cara y fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa.

Sonrió y se acerco lentamente a mi, contuve la respiración – comprobado… tus besos son los únicos que pueden hacerme sentir tantas cosas – esa era la respuesta que esperaba, me acerqué para besarla pero, ella se aparto bruscamente de mi – ahora… ¿Por qué tenias que decirle eso a Jacob?... no debiste – su voz era severa – ahora tendré que llamarlo, hablar con él… tal vez vernos para solucionar las cosas, no se lo merecía - ¿verlo?...si claro.

-yo me encargo de eso...yo hablare con él – sonrió victoriosa.

-contaba con que dijeras eso – era un maldito celoso y ella lo sabia – ahora arranca y vamos.

-¿te gustaría ir a otro lado?... tal vez a...comer helado – definitivamente yo era otro, nunca había invitado a nadie a este tipo de plan. Me dio una sonrisa sincera asintiendo.

-claro, vamos.

-Bella – giro a verme. Aproveche el momento, rápidamente puse mis manos en su cara y la atraje a mi, uniendo nuestros labios, fue demasiado, ver como me correspondía, ella me quería de eso no había duda – ahora si nos podemos ir – sonrió acomodándose en su puesto y yo arranque sintiendo total tranquilidad. Jacob, estaba Fuera.

* * *

**Hola chiks…Como siempre tarde :S ya ni excusas tengo : ( …. Bueno el cap era mas largo pero quise subirlo asi para no demorarme más…y bueno en estos días subo el otro…todo depende de que tan motivada me sienta (reviews) jajajaja ahora si tengo tiempo libre : D **

**sobre este cap..bueno..mas acercamientos y eso pero ya creo que es suficiente ya en el otro cap. se acaba…estoy triste pero ya es hora niña..me pidieron que no lo terminara pero es que ya tengo otras ideíta y no quiero subir para no incumplirles… Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus palbras hermosas… **

**esta historia la amo porq es un poquito de mi vida con mi actual novio duramos odiandonos 7 añosss jajaj ahora llevamos 3 años y 8 meses amándonos aunq el tendra que pagarme un psicologa para sacarme todos las traumas que me dejo con toda las maldades que me hacia : ( jaja pero igual LO AMO jajaja soy fiel seguidora de la frase…. "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"…enserio lo hay..  
**

**les juro que he leído todos sus rrs :D y soy muy feliz con todas sus ocurrencias..Lo sigo diciendo tengo las mejores lectoras : D les mando un beso enorme desde Colombia...nos vemos en el prox ca...las quiero **


	21. ¡por fin!

**Jaja todavía no es el fin ni se asusten : D Este no era el cap jaja pero ya me hace falta leer sus comentarios = ) ….ahora si pasen a leer.**

**JUEGOS PELIGROSOS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Historia original, se prohíbe la copia parcial o total sin permiso de este material, sin primero pedirme permiso ; )**

**¡por fin!**

Las cosas iban muy bien, Edward era perfecto amable, cariñoso, gracioso…bueno no podía olvidar su naturaleza, era imposible que dejara de hacerme bromas, bueno…. solo eran comentarios bobos o cosquillas, gracias al cielo, las cortadas de cabello y los ridículos en público se habían acabado entre nosotros.

-pásame la sal, Bella – pidió Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos. Obedecí al instante. – ¿y pudiste hablar con Jacob? – suspire, ¡Jacob!, las veces que nos habíamos chocado me había ignorado olímpicamente y ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas.

-Edward y él están reunidos hoy, mañana presentan el proyecto… se supone que él lo solucionara todo.

-¿solucionar? ¡Ja!...ver para creer – soltó Alice comiéndose las papas que sacaba Rose del sartén.

-¡hey! dale crédito al pobre…ha cambiado– suspire ahora preocupada, Alice tenía razón, Edward tal vez podía empeorar todo, ya me imaginaba los golpes. Gemí preocupada.

-y como van las cosas con Edward?.

-perfectas.

-¿ya son novios? – pregunto Alice demasiado curiosa.

-pues...no…chicas no sé, ¿novios? , me da miedo, no quiero ponerle etiquetas a esto…además no me siento segura – Nos besábamos cada vez que queríamos y salíamos por ahí, pero cada vez que el insinuaba algo sobre el tema yo le pedía tiempo… ¿Qué?...era una idiota lo sé.

-o sea, déjame ver si entiendo…- dijo Alice rascando su cabeza - se dicen te quiero, se besan, se toquetean – Rosalie rodó los ojos – se hacen escenas de celos…. ¿Y no son novios?, por Dios Bella, que absurdos.

- realmente quiero esperar un poco...no sé cómo se tomarían esto mis hermanos – exclamé señalando hacia la sala.

-Jasper no hará escándalo…no creo que le reclame algo a Edward, cuando él está saliendo conmigo ¿no? – tenía razón pero mi preocupación no era Jasper, era Emmett.

- y Emmett?

-ahí la cosa cambia…mi hermano tendrá que correr por su vida – trague en seco, siempre era bueno escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras de mis primas.

Tomamos los platos y organizamos la mesa para almorzar. Llamamos a los chicos y ellos se acomodaron. Solo faltaba Edward. Todos servimos nuestro almuerzos. Rosalie tomó el tazón de la ensalada sirviendo algo de esta en el plato de Emmett, se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos y mi hermano le sonrió. ¿Qué?, Alice me miró automáticamente, si, ella también había captado lo raro de la situación y el exceso de miel en el ambiente.

-creo que se nos olvido algo en la cocina, Rosalie – Alice se puso de pie.

-no, Alice, aquí está todo – respondió mi prima extrañada.

-No, Rose, creo que se te olvido algo…vamos – pedí, Poniéndome de pie, Se encogió de hombros y nos siguió a la cocina.

-creo que no se me ha olvidado nada, chicas ¿Qué pasa?

-yo creo que si te olvido algo Rosalie…contarnos que pasa entre tú y mi hermano – abrió la boca sorprendida, ¡sí!, tenía razón, la habíamos atrapado.

-yo…yo… él

-¿ahora eres tartamuda?..¡Habla!-Alice parecía enojada.

-Emmett y yo estamos saliendo…somos algo así como bueno amigos… ¿no es gracioso? Los Cullen y los Swan – rió nerviosa. Alice y yo seguíamos en nuestra pose de enojo – entiéndame chicas no les había contado, porque… todavía no queríamos publicarlo.. es decir, todavía no sabemos bien lo que pasa entre nosotros es algo así como lo tuyo con Edward – la mire levantando una ceja.

-¿tú y mi hermano?... Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-ni yo…Bella, pero se porto tan bien con lo de Royce y bueno, las cosas mejoraron y pues estamos juntos y creo...que estoy enamorada – aceptó tapando su cara. Alice soltó un chillido emocionado y yo no pude seguir enojada.

- y ¿cuándo pensaban contarnos?

-bueno, Jasper lo sabe – Alice abrió los ojos enojada – nos encontró besándonos en el parqueadero y bueno a Edward, no le quiero decir todavía, me da un poco de vergüenza – por favor, no se lo digan, quiero hacerlo yo ¿si? – Asentimos – ahora vamos a comer.

-hey! Pero tienes que contarnos todo… es injusto, Bella y Edward tienen un rollo y ¡Pijamada! Al instante…Rosalie y Emmett son novios y las cosas quedan asi… ¡genial..´pr lo menos un pequeño juicio – rieron por mi enojo. Después le sacaríamos las tripas.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Alice le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Jasper, mientras nos acomodábamos.

-¿ahora qué paso?

-eres un traidor no me contaste lo de Emmett y Rosalie – mi hermano mayor empezó a toser ahogándose con la comida. Rose le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda. El me miraba apenado, le sonreí para demostrarle que no pasaba nada.

El resto de la comida fue tranquila, todos teníamos la tarde libre, así que nos fuimos a la sala de televisión, las chicas veíamos un reality show mientras Jasper y Emmett jugaba cartas. Sentimos el movimiento de la puerta, Edward había llegado y se nos unió. En la noche moríamos de hambre pero, nadie quería cocinar, así que me ofrecí para ir por algo de pizza.

-¿alguien me quiere acompañar? – El silencio reinó – tranquilos…tranquilos, no se maten por ir conmigo – rodé los ojos y busqué las llaves de Jeep.

-está bien – suspiro Edward aburrido –ni modo me sacrificare, por el bienestar de todos…o ire contigo, Bella – o era muy buen actor o en realidad un gran esfuerzo ir conmigo.

-enserio te molesta acompañarme – pregunté en el pasillo.

-¿tu crees? – Pasó su brazo por mis hombros –no seas tonta Bella, solo actuaba, sonreí tranquila.

Fuimos al pizza hot más cercano, hicimos nuestra compra, Edward no se aparto de mí, y fue realmente gracioso como me apretaba a él de una forma posesiva cuando el mesero me sonrió de coqueto.

De camino a casa le pregunté cómo habían estado las cosas con Jacob, y él me aseguro que todo estaba bien, que lo había entendido todo y que ahora eran los mejores amigos…bueno, no, tampoco tanto, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo para soportarse.

Llegamos al parqueadero, bajé del coche y me disponía a sacar la pizza de los asientos traseros, cuando Edward me tomó de las caderas obligándome a mirarlo, él estaba frente a mí, acorralándome contra el carro, mi corazón dio tres saltos en automático.

-aquí fue nuestro primer beso ¿recuerdas? –Preguntó rozando levemente su labios en mi mejilla, asentí en respuesta, no podía hablar – bueno…tú fuiste la que me beso, porque estabs celosa.

-ha! Si claro tu…. – iba a pelear, pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, derritiéndome completamente, mis manos aprisionaron su cara para atraerlo más a mí y que no pudiera apartarse, sus labios eran algo de lo que nunca me iba a cansar y de lo que siempre iba a tener necesidad.

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó entre besos – quiero que esto sea serio – el seguía dándome besos pero yo me detuve - ¿Qué paso?

-Edward… no estoy segura todavía…dame un poco de tiempo – suspiró un poco molesto, pero después sonrió.

-ok, te lo daré...pero puedo ser un poco insistente – nos dimos el último beso, antes de volver agarrados de la mano y separarnos dentro de casa, Bueno, mis hermanos todavía estaban ahí.

Comimos la pizza y luego cada uno fue a su habitación, encendí mi estéreo y me recosté. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de él.

"hola…sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya te extraño : D " – sonreí.

"yo también" – al segundo recibí respuesta.

"quiero que seas mi novia, que todos lo sepan ¡ya!"

"_¿incluso Emmett?" – _su mensaje demoró un poco más en llegar.

"_incluso él"_

"_tiempo" – _le respondí y cambiamos el tema, le pregunté sobre el proyecto y me dijo que todo estaba listo y mañana sustentarían, estuvimos hablando un rato mas hasta quedar dormida.

…

-sé mi novia – pegue un brinco al sentir la respiración de Edward en mi nuca, me giré dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-no – respondí severa – no, por ahora.

Hizo un puchero sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, me senté a su lado, servimos un poco de cereal mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales. Al rato salió, tenía que sustentar el proyecto y pasaría todo el día en la universidad.

Me pasé todo el día en mi computador, revisando correos y terminado algunos ensayos, hoy no tenía clases y aproveche mi día. En la tarde me senté en la sala de televisión con Jasper, mientras los demás jugaban cartas en la sala, si, ese era el pasatiempo de la familia.

- Parecen unos abuelos…. ¡es viernes! – Dijo Edward tirándose con fuerza en uno de los muebles, acababa de llegar -¡vamos a celebrar! ¡Saque un hermoso 5! – todos los felicitamos.

-¡hay que celebrarlo! – grito Alice y todos asintieron. Las chicas corrieron a su habitación y mis hermanos las siguieron, me puse de pie y me incline para darle un pequeño beso a Edward.

-felicitaciones – le sonreí y di media vuelta, pero su mano me detuvo.

-¿ya lo pensaste? – Lo miré extrañada - ¿serás mi novia?

-oh, Dios mío, Edward, pareces un niño pequeño... yo te diré cuando este lista para eso ¿ok?

-Por favor – pidió y se veía demasiado hermoso rogando.

-Edward - lo reprendí sonriendo.

-ok…ok, no insistiré –acepto derrotado.

-ahora a celebrar – sonreímos y caminamos hacia las escaleras.

….

Edward Pov

Estaba completamente hermosa, llevaba un top negro muy ceñido al cuerpo un jean entubado y unos tacones negros, su cabello iba suelto e iba levemente maquillada, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo ignorando lo que sentía por ella. Ahora solo quería que todos lo supieran y gritar que era mi novia, que era mía.

Caminamos entre la música para encontrarnos con mis compañeros de clases, entre esos Jacob, bueno era imposible que él no estuviera ahí, les presente a mi familia a todos los chicos, Jacob miraba a Bella con rabia, él estaba bastante resentido con ella, a pesar de haberle explicado todo, la conversación había sido un poco pesada, pero al final el entendió lo que pasaba, aunque. No parecía muy feliz de haber sido una especie de juegos para nosotros.

"_-por lo menos ayude…para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían… ¡me siento feliz!_

_-qué bueno que lo veas así, Jacob – respondí sonriendo._

_-estoy siendo sarcástico, Edward."_

Por lo que pude notar, él realmente estaba interesado en Bella, y analizando la situación, el se merecía estar con ella, había notado primero en ella todo lo que yo hasta hace poco empezaba a ver con claridad, ¿se suponía que yo debía hacerme un lado y verlos ser feliz?...si, claro, ni en sus sueños.

Las chicas pidieron cocteles, y nosotros tomábamos tragos cortos. La música era agradable.

-¡Edward! – Lauren estaba enfrente de nuestra mesa acompañada de su hermana, la salude y repetí el proceso de presentaciones, aparentemente habían pasado por un trago, las invite a sentarse con nosotros ¿qué?, yo era un caballero, bueno no, pero me encantaba ver a Bella celosa.

-Jasper ¡amo es canción! – mi hermana arrastro a su novio a la pista, unos de mis amigos invito a Rosalie a bailar, Emmett hizo lo mismo al instante con la hermanita de Lauren, y las demás parejas los imitaron. Bueno la situación era un poco incomoda, en la mesa solo quedábamos 4, si sacaba a Bailar a Lauren, Bella me mataría, y bueno…ahora que Jacob y Lauren sabian lo que había entre nosotros no había ningún problema en sacarla a ella.

-¿bailamos? – le susurre en el oído. Y ella me miro molesta.

-¿por qué no sacas a tu amiguita?- pregunto sarcástica, ella estaba celosísima, y era tan adorable. Me encogí de hombros – ¿bailamos Lauren?

-¿Qué?... ¿yo? -miró a Bella apenada y esta bufó desviando la mirada – claro – nos dirigimos a la pista, no me agradaba mucho la idea de dejarla sola con Jacob, pero ellos tenían algunas cosas que hablar.

-eres un idiota, Edward – me reprendió Lauren mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-lo sé…ahora bailemos – ella sonrió, era mi amiga, no había otro sentimiento hacia ella, bailamos un buen rato y era imposible dejar de mirar hacia la mesa, Bella, hablaba con Jacob, y parecía que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos,

- ¿quieres ir a la mesa? – pregunto Lauren arqueando una ceja, aparentemente la había ignorado.

-no, claro que no – seguimos bailando y reíamos. De pronto vi como Bella, se ponía de pie, parecía que iba hacia el baño, pasó muy cerca a nosotros y vi como se tambaleó, parecía mareada, corrí hacia ella y la tome por la cintura, respiraba con pesadez.

-¿estás bien?

-creo que no… necesito un poco de aire fresco…llévame afuera, Edward – asentí, mirando hacia donde Lauren que me alzo un pulgar indicándome que todo estaba bien.

Llegamos a la calle y Bella se recostó contra la pared.

-Bella..cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?...¿estás bien? – pregunté preocupado tocando su rostros, abrió los ojos lentamente y de repente sonrió de una forma extraña, victoriosa. Puso su mano detrás de mi nuca y me atrajó hacia ella, besándome con fuerza. Al principio no respondí pero fue imposible no besarla. Nos apartamos para tomar aire y ella seguía mirándome sonriente.

- ¿ya te sient…espera espera….¿era mentira?

- de alguna manera tenía que apartarte de Lauren - ¡WAO! no lo podía creer.

-no es gracioso Bella, te juro que estaba demasiado….

-¡si¡ - afirmó tomando mi cara y obligándome a mirarla.

-¿si, qué?

-si quiero ser tu novia – mi boca se abrió pero se cerró al instante – si… quiero… ser… tú… novia.

-pero me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo – me silencio con un beso.

- y fue mucho tiempo.

-¿estás hablando enserio? - no quería que fuera una broma o algo así.

-¡completamente!- La tomé de la cintura levantándola, demostrándole lo feliz que estaba, la abracé con fuerza y ella me beso – ahora ve y patéale el trasero a Lauren – me daba tanta risa verla celosa.

-¿no aceptaste ser mi novia porque lo pensaste bien? ¿Cierto?

-realmente no – aceptó sonriendo – el trasero de Lauren contra ti creo que fue la causa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-sea cual sea la razón, ya eres mi novia y puedo gritárselo a todos- estaba demasiado feliz.

-sí, claro – me separé de ella y me pare en la mitad de la calle, puse mis manos a cada lado de mi boca – ¡BELLA SWAN…TE QUIEROO… ERES MINOVIA, ERES MIA! –Grité a todo pulmón y ella corrió hacia mí tapándome la boca.

- Yo también te quiero tonto… ahora el portero y esos dos borrachos de allá saben que somos novios – comentó divertida y tenía razón, observe a mi alrededor y no había mucho público – espero que con esas misma energía se lo grites en la cara a mi hermano – trague saliva en seco. ¡Emmett! Me iba a cortar la cabeza.

-podríamos esperar un poco para eso…tranquilo – me calmó apretando mi mano –ahora vamos adentro.

entramos al local y bueno todos bailaban felices…y por lo visto ya no había necesidad de "patearle el trasero a nadie" Jacob y Lauren bailaban bastante pegados, Bella lo había notado y pude ver que sonreía.

Me arrastro hacia un lugar de la pista donde había poca visibilidad para los demás, se puso frente a mi pasando su manos por mi cuello. Está iba a ser la primera vez que bailaríamos.

- Nuestro primer baile – ella pensaba lo mismo. Todo esto se sentía tan extraño, pero, de una forma positiva, sentía esa alegría y ganas de sonreír por todo. La atraje a mi cuerpo sin importarme que la música no fuera para bailar de esa manera, ella se recostó en mi pecho, y bailamos desconectándonos del mundo.

Recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, habíamos pasado toda una vida peleándonos y compitiendo entre nosotros y hasta ahora entendía que todo el tiempo estuve perdido por ella, siempre la había querido y ella ahora era mi novia, estaba conmigo y sentía lo mismo que yo, las sensaciones eran demasiados buenas su olor, su sonrisa, su mirada.

Bella Pov.

Novios. Wao!, suspire sonriendo. La noche había sido perfecta, mágica y ahora…Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Bueno, sé que había dicho que no quería etiquetas, pero ¡vamos! Esa Lauren no dejaba de restregarse contra él, y si, mi Bella celosa salió a relucir.

Era sábado por la mañana, había quedado de estudiar con Thanya en su departamento, Salí antes de que todos despertaran…claro eran las 11 de la "madrugada" para los borrachos de mi casa.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez, pero algo me hizo detener en el piso de mi querida vecina Lauren…me estaba convirtiendo en una loca, pero esa chica y yo debíamos tener una conversación, habían cosas que no me quedaban muy claras sobre ella y Edward, no quería que mi relación empezara con una gran sombra rubia.

Presione le timbre un par de veces y escuché risas. No sé de donde saqué el valor para no dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Hubo mucho silencio y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Bella? – ella parecía bastante sorprendida.

-¿podemos hablar? – Pedí un poco dudosa – es sobre Edward…Lauren, aun no me queda muy claras tus intensiones con él...y no sé si te lo dijo pero él y yo.. Bueno – como siempre mis palabras se atropellaban, ella me miraba sonriente.

-Bella…querida, yo –alcé mi mano para evitar que continuara.

-¿sabes, que?...realmente no quiero saber lo que sientes por él…solo quería decirte que ayer acepte ser su novia y que por ningún motivo…

-¡gané! – un gritó masculino me interrumpió esta vez, la mire apenada no sabía que tenía compañía – Lauren…Irina, es mala perdedora no quiere aceptar que… - ahora frente a mi estaba nada más ni nada menos que ¡Jacob! – abrí mi boca impresionada.

-¡Bella! – abrí mis ojos.

-¿ustedes?..Ustedes dos...Ayer… o sea durmieron…

-oh…no, no, no – negó Lauren moviendo sus manos nerviosas – no imagines lo que no es – lo siento, esa era mi naturaleza, pensar mal de todo.

-Lauren y yo, pues ayer la pasamos bien y decidimos conocernos mejor…

- espero que no te moleste, Bella – negué rápidamente – y que tus dudas hacia mi hayan quedado resueltas – susurró guiñando un ojo.

-eh...eh sí, claro yo, yo me tengo que ir – todavía estaba en shock - espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes – rasqué mi cabeza incomoda, la situación era extraña – adiós chicos – caminé hacia las escaleras rápido, pero llegando al puerta del edificio Lauren me detuvo.

-Bella, espera… quería felicitarte...qué bueno que ya Edward y tú, están juntos, te juro que me alegra – en realidad parecía sincera – y te puedo asegurar que ese chico te adora, cuídalo – me dio una sonrisa y se fue - ¡wao!...esta conversación con Lauren sí que me había dejado muchas cosas claras, y claro que lo iba a cuidar.

**

* * *

**

**Sé que dije q se acababa peor lo alargue un poquito solo un cap más…ya son novios, aunque solo eran un formalismo como dice Alice ya igual se besuquiaban y todo… Mery ja! Si lees el cap bueno ya sabes de donde salió ¿no? jaja saludos a mi Beta pinkie : D jajaja**

**Chicas gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus hermosos comentarios… espero que les haya gustadoo el miniagregon jajajaja y bueno no quería dejar al pobre Jacob solo : P …ahora si viene el fin taratatan…¿Qué opinan que Emmett le corte la cabeza a Edward o que lo torture lentamente por meterse con su hermanita? Jaja no es cierto.**

**Ok niñas un beso enorme...Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un rr : D y nos vemos en el prox cap : D las quiero **


End file.
